La pasión de Pierna Negra Sanji
by Suave boligrafo
Summary: Una aventura romántica que te cautivara. Tras ver sus sueños destruidos ante la espada del Almirante Fujitora, una joven pirata cruzara su camino con Sanji, un romántico y apasionado cocinero, que la envolverá en una seducción casi fatal, ¿será la dulzura de nuestro cocinero favorito el camino hacia el amor?
1. LOS VIENTOS DEL GRAN LINE

**PARTE I - LOS VIENTOS DEL GRAN LINE**

_"...a manera de presentación..."_

¿Sabes lo que es el miedo?, Seguramente un pirata como tú posee una visión del mundo diferente. Tras contemplar la inmensidad del Grand Line, luchar con monstruos marinos, cruzar tu espada contra un Comodoro de la Marina, abordar la nave enemiga y saquear sus tesoros, hayas llegado a considerar que la palabra miedo no tiene espacio en el corazón de un bravo pirata expectante de aventura como tú; pero, cuan misterioso sigue siendo este inmenso mar lleno de dicha y horror.

Quizá fue obra del destino, posiblemente mera casualidad, pero lo que es seguro, es que la muerte de mi capitán fue una experiencia aterradora, el mar estaba embravecido y su imagen me acompañara de por vida, no hay noche en que cierre los ojos y no vea el abrigo blanco y pulcro del Almirante de la Marina con la palabra "justicia", ¿cuán poderoso y abrumador es el terrible ideal de justicia de la Marina?, ¿Cómo es que el Almirante Fujitora es la insignia del bien y al mismo tiempo el motivo de mis pesadillas?

Mi nombre es _Syra Feuer, _han pasado tres días desde aquel incidente, no estoy segura del lugar en que me encuentro, presiento que estoy en la celda de un buque de guerra, me siento muy débil, ya veo, los Marines me esposaron con kairoseki, a veces desearía no ser una usuaria.

Hay muchos prisioneros a mi alrededor, eh escuchado algunas historias sobre _Impel Dawn_, es el camino terrenal al infierno, allí donde los peores tormentos que puedas imaginar son generosa fantasía comparada con la realidad. A propósito, recuerdo que hace tiempo, en la época de la gran guerra de Marine Ford, leí la noticia de un supernova que logro escapar del infierno, liderando a un grupo de prisioneros de renombre. Es triste pensar que mi capitán no cumplirá su sueño de retar a Mugiwara, y recordar las horas que pase entrenando para enfrentar a Sogeking no mejora la situación; prometí que me convertiria en la mejor tiradora del mundo, pero éste mar que tanto odio y amo, todo lo embulle, poderoso, imparcial.

Parece que algo ocurre en cubierta, ¿Qué es todo ese jaleo?, ¿Cómo?. ¿los nuevos piratas Gyojin?, ¿Hody Jones?. No hay duda, el barco que me transporta se separó de la flota del Almirante Fujitora, y ha sido tomado por esos piratas, éste debe ser un simple barco de transporte, poco escoltado. Que ironía, ¿aunque cual es la diferencia entre ser esclava de la Marina y de estos piratas?, que frustrante, si alguien me quitara estas esposas les patearía el culo a todos, Marines y Gyojin por igual.

Se que una pirata no debe mostrar sus debilidades, pero en el fondo de mi corazón, siempre imagine que mi primera visita a la Isla Gyojin seria mas romántica.

* * *

**_**Prepárate para ver a Sanji envuelto en un romance lleno de aventuras, te prometo una historia que te cautivara.  
_**

**Disclaimer:** One Piece and its original character are property of Eiichiro Oda.

Additional characters and plot are mine.

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. This fanfiction contains material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of this fanfic may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author.


	2. AL CALOR DE LA BATALLA

**PARTE II – AL CALOR DE LA BATALLA**

_"...ven te contare algo..."_

El _Almirante Fujitora_ encomendó al capitán de un pequeño barco de transporte de la Marina que trasladara discrecionalmente a un puñado de prisioneros hasta _Impel Dawn_, ordenandole que llegara lo más rápido posible y de forma inadvertida, inclusive los lineamientos del operativo disponían que ningún Marino de alto rango debía ir en la nave que transportaba a _Syra Feuer_, para no levantar sospechas de algún pirata.

Fue toda una fatalidad que aquel pequeño barco se saliera ligeramente de curso debido a la ineptitud del inexperimentado y recien asendido capitán, que sin darse cuenta provocó que la nave entrara en la ruta de navegación de los _Nuevos Piratas_ _Gyojin._

De haber estado presente el Almirante, muchas vidas se habrian salvado.

* * *

La luna brillaba radiante encima de un cielo despejado, en medio del mar solo se divisaba el pequeño y solitario barco de transporte envuelto en llamas que, como la luz de un faro, iluminaba el camino del viajero sin rumbo. Gotas de sangre se mezclaban con el agua salada mientras los cadáveres de los reclutas de la Marina se consumían al calor del fuego.

En el barco de los _Nuevos Piratas Gyojin_, unos pocos sobrevivientes eran conducidos en fila a través un pasillo oscuro, la humedad se sentía en la piel y los prisioneros, como muertos en vida, habían perdido el brillo en sus ojos.

_Hody Jones_ les sentenció al decirles que unicamente tenian dos opciones: o trabajaban para él o pasarian el resto de su vida como esclavos.

Casi todos los prisioneros de la Marina que sobrevivieron al ataque del barco de transporte aceptaron unirse a _Hody Jones, _exceptuando una chica conocida entre los piratas como_ Pólvora Rosa_ _Syra_, usuaria de la _"__Kayaku- Kayaku no Mi__"_, quien sabía que esos tipos eran auténticos criminales con sed de venganza, seres llenos de odio que emanaba desde sus entrañas. Así que, por más aterradoras que fueron las amenazas de _Hody Jones_ y dolorosa la tortura a la que la sometieron, para _Syra_ la decisión era muy clara... jamás se uniría a esa tripulación.

* * *

Los días transcurrían lentamente en la celda del distrito Gyojin, una parte de la isla donde vivian los desterrados. Cada segundo _Syra_ sentía desvanecer aun mas sus fuerzas, su cara contra el suelo húmedo y las ratas husmeando y robándole la comida no era el mejor de los escenarios para morir, parecía no haber esperanza, tan solo cerraba sus ojos para recordar el cielo azul, la brisa del mar acariciando su cara y a sus nakamas yendo de un lado a otro,pero especialmente veía a su capitán extendiendo el brazo, recitando esas dulces palabras... la propuesta más feliz en la vida de Syra: _"¿quieres unirte a mi banda?"_... era el punto álgido de sus recuerdos, estaba en paz y lista para abandonar éste mundo.

Hasta que un día, en su celda los charcos de agua se agitaron mientras del techo caían hilos de tierra con cada nuevo estruendo, era como un temblor. De pronto se escucharon muchos gritos, era la euforia de los prisioneros siendo liberados.

Unos dedos cálidos revisaron el pulso de Syra, las esposas se abrieron y solo entonces la pirata abrió un poco los ojos. Había visto esa cabellera negra en un cartel, ¿podía ser cierto?, era la niña demonio, la mismísima Nico Robin, miembro de los Mugiwara rescatando a los prisioneros.

* * *

_La cabeza de Syra_ daba vueltas cuando abrió los ojos una vez más. Se miró las manos y movió las muñecas para sentir la agradable sensación de ser libre, al parecer alguien le había quitado los grilletes de Kairoseki.

Era evidente que ya no estaba en su celda, ¿pero entonces qué lugar era ese?, a su alrededor veía una habitación en calma, y su cuerpo reposaba sobre una cama cálida y confortable. Entonces recordó los dedos cálidos de _Nico Robin_, y lo supo, la _niña demonio_ le había salvado de su encierro.

La ya libertada pirata, se quitó las sabanas de encima y caminó por los pasillos del barco durante un momento esperando encontrarse con alguien, pero el lugar estaba desierto. De pronto, el suelo de madera comenzó a temblar, como si aquel terremoto aun hiciera vibrar la tierra. Pronto se daría cuenta que el estruendo no era obra de la naturaleza, sino de una batalla enorme.

_Syra_ continuó su andar apoyándose contra la pared pues aun se sentía algo débil, y no tardo en darse cuenta que se encontraba en un peculiar barco, luego, siguiendo su olfato, llegó hasta la cocina, donde abrió el refrigerador para devorar lo que pudo sin preocuparse demasiado por el sabor o la textura.

Sin las esposas de Kairoseki sus fuerzas regresaban, así luego de un breve reposo, corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta una ventana, para ver una escena impactante: Cientos de _Gyojin_ armados peleando contra nueve piratas, la realeza encadenada en la plaza principal y la población en derredor del gran cráter, no había duda, era la tripulación de un pirata legendario, _Monkey D. Luffy_, los rumores sobre su muerte eran falsos.

Por un momento pensó en aprovechar la conmoción para escapar; pero no pudo, su corazón era demasiado noble como para olvidar la generosidad de Robin, aun cuando sus fuerzas no estuvieran totalmente recuperadas, estada decidida a ayudarlos.

_Busco_ alguna pistola pero al no encontrar ninguna, corrió deprisa hasta la cabeza de león del _Thousand Sunny_, para dar un gran salto hasta el campo de batalla, fue entonces que Chopper la vio un tanto agitada, y dando bocanadas de aire.

-¡Oye! –gritó _Choppe_r –no debes salir de cama, tus heridas son muy graves.

Aquel rostro de mapache poco familiar no fue impedimento para que _Syra_ arrebatara un fusil de chispa a un Gyojin que se encontraba desmayado en el suelo junto a miles de cuerpos inmóviles, sin una sola herida, pero con los ojos vacios, expresiones temerosas, helados ante la presencia de la voluntad de un conquistador, no había duda, esos tritones fueron derrotados por un hombre con _Haki del Rey_, _Mugiwara no Luffy_.

¿Quieres saber sobre los vientos del destino?, eh aquí un claro ejemplo, hasta hace poco _Syra_ navegaba por el Grand Line con su amada tripulación que no existía mas, y ahora, en la cumbre del mundo, le llamaba aquel escenario casi apocalíptico: explosiones, un cybord lanzando rayos más potentes que los de los famosos _pacifistas_, el _ex Shichibukai Jinbei_ peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con un monstruo gigante, ¡ZLAZZ!, el filo de espadas agitándose a velocidades sobrehumanas, el cazador de piratas _Roronoa Zoro_ creando torbellinos que cortaban todo a su paso, la gata ladrona invocando tormentas y en el cielo el hombre legendario peleando contra Hody Jones, mientras un arca gigante caía del cielo amenazando con destruirlo todo.

Las piernas le temblaban, aquello era sobrecogedor, pero no se comparaba con la idea de ver a un _Almirante de la Marina_ destruir todo cuanto amas. Apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su pistola, metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos y saco una manopla con broches dorados que permitian unir la empuñadura de un fusil de chispa con la manopla. Su modo de combate era así: al enfrentar a un gyojin cuerpo a cuerpo, metía los dedos en la manopla, entonces el cañón de la pistola apuntaba hacia atrás y la empuñadura quedaba de frente cubriendo sus nudillos, de este modo golpeaba al enemigo como si la empuñadura de su fusil fuese una manopla, y en ocasiones tomaba el arma normalmente para jalar el gatillo. Era un doble modo de combate que requería extrema rapidez y habilidad. Además, como era una _mujer munición_ gracias a su fruta del diablo, no tenia que recargar las armas de fuego.

Syra había desarrollado un mínimo del haki de armadura, era el único que podía utilizar, pero le venía muy bien para combatir contra usuarios de fruta del diablo. Y así comenzó su lucha, golpeando tritones a su paso, cuando derroto a diez disparó para derribar al onceavo.

- ¿Qué rayos crees que haces niña?- dijo _Zoro_.

- Por favor, permite que les ayude -Contestó _Syra_ llena de determinación.

Zoro sabía que esa chica era un pirata con solo verla a los ojos, aquel marrón cristalino que vacilaba pero se mantenía en pie mediante pura voluntad la delataba; ella sentía la enorme fuerza de _Zoro_ como una potencia que la haría estamparse contra el suelo, y él lo sabía, pero allí estaba ella, firme, decidida, mirándole de frente.

- Si quieres pelear contra ellos en ese estado, yo no te lo impediré -dijo el segundo al mando con fría rigidez y gran autoridad.

La batalla estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, el campo envuelto en llamas esperaba la caída de _Noa_, el barco gigante que pronto lo desaparecería todo, entre la conmoción nadie notaba a una débil joven que había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas, sentía que su cuerpo se desplomaba lentamente, y un tritón rabioso de venganza la atacaría por la espalda, pero antes de que éste cumpliera su cometido, un hombre bajó desde el cielo como caminando con chorros de aire, una pierna envuelta en llamas y una furia que no soportaba que golpeasen a una mujer, era Sanji mandando a volar al Gyojin con su _diable jambe_.

_Sanji_ cogió a _Syra_ en brazos, pero al sentir su piel suave, percibir el aroma de su hermoso cabello castaño y ver ese adorable rostro, paso lo inevitable… una hemorragia nasal.

* * *

_**** Espero que te hayas divertido, ¿qué os ha parecido? n_n  
**_


	3. UNA PIRATA ATOLONDRADA

**PARTE III – UNA PIRATA ATOLONDRADA**

_(Shhh cierra la puerta de tu habitación, el capítulo de hoy es solo para ti)_

_El cuerpo de Sanji no soportaría otro desangramiento, dime, ¿Acaso te has vuelto débil ante la presencia de una mujer?, ¿sabes lo que piensan de un chico con mirada de pervertido?, seguramente te lleves una bofetada._

* * *

-¡Sanji!-vociferaba Chopper muy alarmado.

-Oi, oi, ¿Es enserio?- Ussop arqueó una ceja en señal de extrañeza.

Tras percatarse de lo ocurrido Nami se dirigió hasta Sanji -¿Qué diablos haces?- dijo con expresión irritada al mismo tiempo que le propinaba un tremendo golpe que causo un gran chichón en la cabeza del cocinero. Por gracioso que te parezca, así fue que Sanji recobro la compostura y la hemorragia nasal se detuvo.

Esa fue la primera vez que Sanji contempló a la joven desplomada en sus brazos, su cabello castaño intenso era largo, sus grandes pestañas resaltaban aquellos ojos de mirada simpática y tierna, su figura esbelta y bien torneada hacían un juego exquisito, su piel clara y tersa delataban que la chica no tenía más de diecisiete años. Y al sentir el pecho de la chica cerca de su cuerpo, Sanji estuvo a punto de tener una nueva hemorragia nasal.

Syra Feuer percibió el aroma a perfume masculino y unos brazos que la sostenían con firmeza, al abrir los ojos, su mirada se cruzó con la del rubio, y por un instante se miraron fijamente a los ojos, hasta que Syra se sintió avergonzada y desvió la mirada al cielo, donde pudo ver el gigantesco barco cayendo como un meteorito que aplastaría a todos.

Por encima del cielo resonaba un cantico, más bien una melodía, eran los reyes marinos sujetando las cadenas del arca de la profecía, Noa.

Allí estaba él, era Monkey D. Luffy el hombre que hacia resonar el mundo de los hombres pez con cada estridente golpeteo de su _Elephant_ Gatling, mientras la gran arca Noa desafiante, caía un poco más cada segundo. Pero la voluntad del capitán no se lo permitiría, la mirada de Luffy y su rugido de guerra parecían un estruendo que resoplaba al gigantesco barco: _"no lastimaras a mis nakamas aunque deba destrozarte a golpes por toda la eternidad"_

Cuando los reyes marinos lograron su cometido, la princesa sirena Shirahoshi nadó a toda velocidad envuelta en llanto, con Luffy entre sus manos, suplicando por ayuda para el agotado capitán.

Finalmente, los Gyojin se reunieron alrededor de los Mugiwara en señal de gratitud. Lo sé, es una historia desgarradora sobre humanos y hombres pez, una escena inolvidable, pero aun faltaba más, todos debían presenciar aquel instante emancipador, el camino hacia el perdón de las razas, sabes de que hablo, el momento en que Jimbei, el caballero del mar, compartió su sangre a un humano para salvarlo.

La batalla había llegado a su fin.

* * *

Syra se encontraba en un camarote del Sunny, el doctor del barco le había examinado minuciosamente unas horas después de lo acontecido en la plaza, ahora solo hacía falta que reposara.

-Tienes muchas contusiones, deshidratación y algo de fiebre, no hagas mucho esfuerzo-dijo Chopper mientras entreveía una libreta de su escritorio.

-Arigato, doctor sama, ha cuidado muy bien de mi- Syra esbozo una enorme sonrisa que brillaba como las perlas de mar.

-¡Ah!. ¡idiota!, no ve voy a poner feliz solo porque digas eso- Chopper bailaba de un lado a otro con patas de fideo.

Pues parece bastante feliz- pensó la chica para sí misma.

Como en retrospectiva, las imágenes de la gran batalla inundaron la mente de Syra, era verdad, se encontraba en el barco del legendario supernova que escapo del infierno-Por cierto doctor sama, ¿dónde está el resto de la tripulación?-preguntó Syra.

-Se preparan para el gran banquete – contesto Chopper con mucha euforia –habrá caramelos y algodón de azúcar- su felicidad era indisimulable.

-Doctor sama, ¿está bien si camino un rato?-Syra aun parecía algo cabizbaja.

Al cruzar el umbral divisó el pasto en la cubierta del barco, allí estaban los famosos Mugiwaras, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami,Ussop, Franky y su salvadora Nico Robin.

-¿Ah?, ¿quieres eres tú?-dijo Luffy mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

-Oi Ruffy, ¿no estás siendo un poco descortés?-dijo Ussop.

-Luffy, ella era prisionera de Hody, no se la razón, pero sus heridas eran tan graves que la traje al Sunny- interrumpió Robin.

-Souka, entonces está bien- sonrió Luffy- Shihishishishi.

Syra no podía creer lo que veía, estaba en presencia del hombre al que todos llamaban monstruo, y le había recibido de esa forma sin más. Una lagrima de gratitud se deslizo por su cara, habían pasado tantas cosas y ahora estaba a salvo - ¡Arigato Muwigara Sama!-la chica corrió hasta Luffy para tomar sus manos, luego se hinco delante de él –¡POR FAVOR HAGA CONMIGO LO QUE QUIERA!

¡! NANI ¡! –gritaron todos al unisonó. Los ojos de Sanji sacaban fuego, Ussop se hizo ideas extrañas, Robin reía ligeramente, Franky levanto una ceja, y la parte alta del rostro de Nami se puso morado del enojo. -¡Espera Luffy! - gritó Nami.

-Shishishishishi, que mujer tan extraña-dijo Luffy.

* * *

Los preparativos del gran banquete continuaban en el palacio del Rey Neptuno, los Muwigaras se dispersaron por la ciudad, exceptuando a Sanji que permanecía en la cocina del barco preparando algunos platillos deliciosos para la princesa Shirahoshi, y desde luego Syra, que había vuelto a desmayarse frente a los Mugiwaras.

Sanji guardaba algunas especias en la alacena cuando sintió una delicada presencia en la cocina, al dar la vuelta confirmo sus sospechas, era ella.

– Syra chanw - dijo Sanji girando y ofreciendo una taza de té a la joven, mientras que con ojos en forma de corazón y su gracioso tono de voz añadía –tu belleza ilumina la habitación - esa clase de cosas típicas que todos esperamos de Sanji, a las que desde luego Nami y Robin están muy acostumbradas, no obstante ese día algo sería diferente, contrario a la respuesta llena de indiferencia a la que Sanji estaba acostumbrado, Syra desvió la mirada y muy sonrojada apenas si pudo articular palabra.

-No digas que soy bonita, o yo lo creeré- una expresión sumamente tierna e inmadura cubría su rostro – es usted cruel Sanji sama.

Sanji abrió los ojos de par en par, un pulso eléctrico recorrió todo su cuerpo y por alguna extraña razón tampoco pudo vociferar palabra.

- Si no es molestia, me gustaria hacerte compañía en la cocina, el consultorio del Doctor Chopper es algo aburrido y ya me siento mejor, te prometo que no hare mucho ruido, o mejor aun, porque no dejas que te ayude, no soy tan buena como los cocineros del restaurante flotante _Baratie_, en el East Blue, pero me la apaño- Syra lavaba sus manos mientras le explicaba al cocinero los ingredientes que conocía mejor, pero Sanji no escuchaba mas, estaba absorto en la respuesta de aquella chica, seamos sinceros, el cocinero estaba emocionado.

Syra tomo una tablilla, un cuchillo, y comenzó a cortar vegetales, al ver las piezas irregulares de verduras, mas por instinto que por cualquier otra cosa, Sanji se acerco a ella rodeándola por la cintura y colocando su mano encima de las suyas, Sanji era un amante de la cocina, y aunque no lo creas, de verdad ese comportamiento solo tenía la intención de instruir sobre como deberían ser los cortes, en cambio ella, percibía un profundo aroma a colonia, tan varonil, y ese traje con corbata, tan elegante para un pirata, no supo en qué momento ocurrió, las imágenes se tornaron borrosas en su cabeza, sus pensamientos se trasladaron a otro sitio, se veía a sí misma en su antiguo barco con sus nakamas, y allí estaba el capitán, con esa elegante colonia y abrazándola por la espalda justo como Sanji, se sentía confortada entre esos brazos.

Pero mientras ella estaba en otro mundo, ¿Qué hacia Sanji?, pues se detuvo por un instante, puso el cuchillo sobre la mesa, sin desprenderse de ella, embriagado en la calidez del cuerpo de la joven. Es cierto, el cocinero no estaba pensando, tan solo… quedo atrapado en la belleza del momento.

De pronto, alguien irrumpió bruscamente en la cocina, era Ussop avisándoles que toda la ciudad estaba en el palacio esperando a Luffy y los demás para comenzar con el banquete, el crujir de la puerta, provocó que, muy ruborizados, se separaran instantáneamente, antes siquiera de que Ussop se diera cuenta.

Sanji pensó que la chica lo golpearía por semejante atrevimiento, pero ella había quedado como inconsciente por un segundo, y al volver en sí únicamente recibió el mensaje de Ussop, así que sin mayor formalidad o muestra de vergüenza, tomo la mano del cocinero y dijo sonriendo – démonos prisa Sanji sama.

Cuando caminaban por los pasillos del _Sunny_ ella recordó que hacía tiempo que no tomaba una ducha y se sintió avergonzada, pues aun cuando en el consultorio _Robin_ y _Chopper_ le dieron un baño de esponja ya que estaba inconsciente, lo cierto era que habia estuvo demasiado tiempo en una celda.

- Sanji sama, espera, debo tomar un baño - dijo con una voz muy tenue, casi invisible.

- Esta bien, permite que te acompañe a la puerta, Syra chanw - contesto Sanji con los ojos en forma de corazón.

- No, los demás te están esperando, no es justo que el banquete se retrase por mi culpa, solo indícame el camino y me las apañare yo sola -.

Con algo de pesar, el cocinero le dio instrucciones de donde se encontraba la regadera de las mujeres y salió del _Sunny_ en dirección al palacio real, como flotando, distante, en un sueño.

A pesar de que _Syra_ intentaba recordar al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Sanji, nadie podrá negar que se había perdido completamente, sin embargo, al ver una puerta que tenía un letrero azul con un icono blanco al centro en forma de regadera se sintió aliviada, tomo algunos artículos de limpieza que _Robin_ le había dejado en el consultorio de _Chopper_, y abrió la puerta, pero algo extraño estaba pasando, alguien había dejado encendida la regadera.

Solo se divisaba el vapor, de pronto una espalda ancha de gran musculatura.

- ¿QUÉ HACES? - gritó Zoro con dientes de tiburón. El espadachín se encontraba totalmente desnudo, _Syra_ no pudo evitar ver su cuerpo completo, se quedo perpleja por un instante, como paralizada, sus mejillas se ruborizaron al mirar un poco más abajo.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – _Syra_ salió corriendo del lugar a toda velocidad.

* * *

**** ****_¿Qué os ha parecido?_**


	4. ROMANCE DAWN

**PARTE IV – ROMANCE DAWN**

_"...Apilemos nuestros sueños, vayamos a encontrar aquello que buscamos. No tenemos interés en cofres del tesoro..."_

Syra no podría ver de frente a Roronoa Zoro en mucho tiempo, pero… ¿Qué era esa sensación?, quizá… ¿un poco de atracción?, esa idea la confundía y asustaba, por alguna razón volvía a sentía calor, se llevo la mano a la frente para comprobar si aun tenía fiebre.

Para despejar su mente decidió caminar un rato, las calles de la Isla Gyojin lucían desiertas, seguramente todos estuviesen en el palacio real celebrando la derrota de Hody, no obstante en la contra esquina de la 5ta. Avenida se divisaba una luz tenue, al parecer era la famosa tienda de ropa _Crimmin_. Al acercase Syra notó a una estrella de mar con sombrero afro llamado Pappug, quien realizaba el corte de caja de su comercio.

-Ya cerramos, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana-dijo Pappug sin apartar la vista de los billetes.

-Esto… lo siento mucho, por favor necesito comprar algo de ropa para la fiesta en el palacio- Syra se agachó en señal de reverencia.

La estrella de mar le observó detalladamente, por lo que recordó de inmediato que ese día aquella joven andrajosa se encontraba en el campo de batalla, así que, luego de que la pirata contara un poco de ella misma y su estancia en el Sunny, Pappug accedió a venderle un vestido, además convinieron en ir juntos al palacio una vez que terminaran en la tienda.

Era una noche perfecta para lucir aquel traje ceñido al cuerpo de color azul cobalto, quizá demasiado para una celebración pirata, pero de algún modo necesario, seguramente Nami y Robin irían preciosamente ataviadas.

En el salón principal del palacio la alegría del festejo era impresionante. Tal como lo advirtió Pappug, no se encontraron una velada propia de la realeza, por el contrario, había una fogata gigante al centro mientras todos reían, cantaban, bailaban, derramaban Sake y llenaban su boca de comida; Chopper y Luffy tenían palillos de manera entre su labio inferior y sus fosas nasales para hacer gestos ridículamente divertidos.

***Risas *** Música*** Yohohoho**** ¡Brook rokeando al ritmo del soul king!

Fue entonces cuando Syra distinguió a Sanji de entre la multitud, el chef ofrecía platos de comida a los invitados.

Syra no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al ver una cara tan familiar. A la distancia el cocinero giraba como un trompo mientras se revoloteaba entre las Sirenas, corriendo de un lado a otro gritando – Nami swan, Robin chwan -con aquello ojos de corazón, pero al sentir la presencia de la joven éste se detuvo, casi petrificado como una estatua el cocinero observó a Syra bajando las escaleras principales en compañia de la estrella de mar.

- Sanji sama, tan enérgico como siempre -la chica agitaba su mano de un lado a otro para saludar desde la distancia a Chopper y Franky que también la habían visto llegar.

- Syra chan espera aquí - Sanji volvió más rápido de la que se fue, traía consigo un plato de porcelana que contenía sopa de olor exquisito, encima del platillo una hoja de menta servía como adorno, el cocinero tomó la cuchara y ofreció a Syra que degustara, ciertamente ella se ruborizo un poco al ser alimentada de tal forma. Hay quien busca razones, casi escusas para amar… ¿pero acaso no eres capaz de entender a Sanji?, en ocasiones basta una mirada para arremeter con todas nuestras fuerzas.

- Eres un gran cocinero, ¿Cómo logras sabores tan deliciosos? -Sin darse cuenta, la joven seguía degustando la Sopa de manos de Sanji.

- No creas que una receta es solo producto de la imaginación, cuando cocinas para alguien especial, en ese instante lo haces con el corazón… por eso Syra chan, al prepar lo que estas probando, fue como si la presencia de un ángel me indicara donde colocar cada ingrediente - Saji ofreció un pañuelo a Syra, quien termino de comer muy deprisa.

Tras escuchar esas palabras, quitó el plato de las manos de Sanji y preguntó -¿de verdad?, y ¿en quién pensabas cuando cocinaste esto?- la interrogante no tenía la mas minina pizca de malicia, tan solo era curiosidad.

Sanji se acercó peligrosamente a la pirata y le susurró al oído - … en tí.

Quien haya estado en una situación similar sabrá cómo se siente la bella incertidumbre, aunque un poco aterradora, que se produce en una adolescente cuando un elegante y poderoso pirata te susurra al oído que ha estado pensando en ti. Evidentemente Syra hizo lo único que una mujer tímida y confundida podía hacer, cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas y se ruborizó. ¿Alguna vez has llevado tu mano al corazón mientras te preguntas… que son éstos sentimientos?, pues te puedo asegurar que Syra sí.

En ese momento se escucho la voz de Luffy gritando por más comida, Sanji se molesto bastante pero pidió a Syra que esperara un momento y se marcho a la cocina. Ella estuvo a punto de ir tras él para ayudarlo, de no ser porque se percató que un grupo de niños Gyojin había tomado las Katanas de Zoro, ella era un pirata y sabia dos cosas: el incalculable valor de esas armas y lo enfadado que se pondría Roronoa al ver sus espadas en manos de unos infantes.

-¡Alto niños!, no pueden jugar con eso-gritó Syra cuando quitó las katanas al más grande de la pandilla, al momento, todos comenzaron a llorar - Chotto matte ! no lloren- los niños comenzaron a jalar su vestido mientras pedían que les devolviese las katanas, pero Syra alzo sus brazos para alejarlas aun mas de ellos, entonces se escucho la profunda voz de Zoro -¿Tú otra vez, que rayos haces con mis katanas?-.

-No, espere Roronoa sama no es lo que- con gran nerviosismo intentó estirar sus brazos para entregar las katanas, pero al dar un paso al frente se tropezó torpemente con sus propias piernas. Inconscientemente Syra soltó las katanas mientras caía al suelo.

Dicen que el Gran Line es un lugar muy misterioso, y es verdad. Zoro atrapó a la joven en el aire y dejó que sus valiosas katanas se estrellaran contra el piso. Zoro la sujetaba delicada pero firmemente, como algo muy valioso, así fue que sus rostros quedaron de frente, era la segunda ocasión que se veían a los ojos con tal intensidad, entonces Zoro dijo en voz baja –Honestamente siempre estas metiéndote en problemas.

Syra no opuso resistencia, se quedo fija mientras su cuerpo aumentaba la temperatura y se preguntaba si Zoro habría comido una _Akuma no mi_ que causara ese efecto en sus oponentes, pero en un ejercicio de honestidad consigo misma, no tuvo otra opción que admitirlo, una parte de ella deseaba que aquel indiferente, indomable, fuerte y rudo pirata la consumiera por completo y devorara todo su ser como un volcán en erupción.

Aquel momento fue efímero pero la eternidad estaba en él. Aunque estrictamente hablando, apenas si fueron unos segundos tan breves que, quienes se encontraban cerca solo se percataron de lo aparente: un tío amable evitando que una tía callera el piso.

Entre el bullicio de la fiesta, Jimbe el caballero del mar reunió a los Mugiwara y los condujo hasta un balcón del palacio, había noticias importantes sobre el mundo que la tripulación de Luffy tenía que saber.

Los encabezados del periódico que provocaron conmoción entre los Muwigaras, y que Syra escucho con cierta indiferencia porque para ella resultaba evidente, son:

1.- Akainu es el nuevo Almirante de la Flota.

2.-Barbanegra se alzo como Yonkou en el Nuevo Mundo.

Era inevitable, poco después de escuchar la palabra Almirante, aquella espada, el peso de su fuerza, la insignia… Fujitora aplastando su felicitad, luego oscuridad. Las imágenes pasaban una tras otra a gran velocidad en la cabeza de Syra, por un momento tambaleó, pero Sanji la sujeto del brazo -¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó. La joven contestó afirmativamente con una sonrisa forzada, y por supuesto, Zoro lo veía todo a corta distancia.

Sanji colocó sus manos con delicadeza en las mejillas de Syra -¿Qué te pasa?-pero ella no respondia.

Aquella sensación se tornaba insoportable, Sanji quería saber más sobre ella, pero Syra colocaba una barrera invisible entre los dos, él no soportaba la callada lejanía de la joven, cada milímetro de distancia entre los dos era como un fragmento de vida que se iba.

"¿Por qué haces esto Syra chan?, estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, si tan solo supieras que estar donde tú no estás, es como estar en ninguna parte"- pensaba Sanji para sí mismo.

Naturalmente Luffy estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo carne para escuchar la historia de Jimbe, porque no le importa quién sea su enemigo, tiene planeado derrotarlos a todos.

Acto seguido Luffy percibió una débil presencia mediante Haki de observación – Zoro, Sanji- ambos asintieron, sabían de que se trataba, inevitablemente el cocinero se apartó de la joven sin decir palabra.

Así fue que los tres miembros más fuertes de los Mugiwara fueron a investigar, y en el camino, encontraron a dos emisarios de la tripulación de un Yonkou que exigían al ministro de la derecha tarifa de caramelos respectiva, a cambio de la cual la gran pirata "protegía" la Isla Gyojin, pero entonces el hombre con la voluntad D. tomo la palabra y les hizo saber que se los había comido todos, y así fue que declaró la guerra a la gran emperadora del Nuevo Mundo Big Mom , no sin antes advertirle que haría de la Isla Gyojin su territorio.

Syra había regresado al barco para ponerse su ropa habitual y enfundar su fusil con manopla; todo estaba en su lugar, _Polvora Rosa_ Syra volvía a verse como antes, aunque ya no sería la misma nunca más.

La tripulación preparaba el barco para salir de la Isla y entrar al nuevo mundo, cuando uno de los prisioneros de Hody que aun no escapaba de la isla se acercó sigilosamente al barco, sin embargo, los poseedores de Haki detectaron su presencia de inmediato, aunque no le dieron importancia alguna, incluso continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo.

De pronto el polizonte se acercó al capitán, estaba a punto de apuñalarlo por la espalda, aunque claro, Luffy lo habría detenido con extrema facilidad.

Una figura se desplazo a gran velocidad, como apareciendo desde ninguna parte, y golpeó con gran potencia la mandíbula del desdichado, noqueándolo de un solo golpe, se trataba de Syra.

Luffy ni siquiera se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando, como si supiera que todo eso iba a pasar.

-No sé si eres muy valiente o muy estúpido para siquiera intentar tocar a Mugiwara no Luffy en su propio barco – dijo Syra mientras levantaba la mirada y apuntaba el cañón de su fusil a la frente de aquel hombre.

* * *

**** Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la serie, los amo.**

** ;)**


	5. EL LADO OSCURO DEL CORAZÓN

**PARTE V – EL LADO OSCURO DEL CORAZÓN**

_(Súper especial la gran sensación de tener un follower)_

…_crucemos este inmenso océano y sigamos buscando lo que nadie más ha podido encontrar…_

_**Nota previa:** Si podéis, leer el capítulo de hoy mientras escuchas la primera parte del ost de one pice llamado difficult._

**Lo que vas a leer no sigue el orden cronológico de la historia, narra el día en que Syra lo perdió todo, y temporalmente se ubica antes del comienzo de la historia.**

* * *

El Teniente Razo era un joven bastante curioso en el buen sentido de la palabra, era esa clase de personas alegres que siempre tenía la broma perfecta en el momento más inoportuno, su cabello castaño desalineado le daba aspecto rebelde, y te aseguro que le causo varios problemas en la Marina, porque desde luego cuidan la apariencia pulcra y el cabello corto de sus integrantes, aunque claro, si eres de un rango mayor la apariencia queda de lado en tanto se vea compensada con una fuerza notable y heroica lealtad al gobierno mundial.

Razo era, un tanto especial.

El Teniente castaño siempre destacó como un idealista en las filas de la Marina, todos los estudiantes de su generación le recuerdan como el alumno que no temía contradecir a sus superiores cuando discrepaba con ellos. Nadie puede negar que su asenso en la Marina fue notable. Primero se destacó como el mejor soldado de su destacamento, no tardo en ser ascendido a cabo, posteriormente seria tripulante en el barco del capitán Coby, donde figuró como Sargento y Sargento Mayor por recomendación del propio capitán.

Posteriormente Razo fue encomendado a una misión de encubierto en Mock Town donde reveló una red de información de una importante banda de secuestradores que vendían esclavos para ser subastados en el archipiélago Sabody, sus hazañas bien documentadas en los archivos del gobierno le valieron el rango de Alferez y posteriormente Teniente Segundo, cargo que desempeño honrosamente capturando numerosos piratas, hasta convertirse en Teniente.

* * *

En el cuartel general de la Marina, el Almirante de la Flota Akainu se encontraba sentado al fondo de una larga mesa rectangular, a su mano derecha se encontraba el Almirante Fujitora, y a su izquierda los Almirantes Kizaru y Green Bull, frente a Akainu, al otro extremo de la mesa, se encontraba un emisario del _Gorosei (las cinco grandes estrellas del gobierno)_, en el resto de los asientos, pero no menos importantes, los 30 vicealmirantes activos más poderosos de la Marina.

El Vicealmirante Momonga tomó la palabra – Señor, no hay duda, desde la muerte de Shirohige el nuevo mundo ha sufrido cambios substanciales, gran parte de la información que teníamos sobre los Yonkou ha quedado obsoleta, el índice de enfrentamientos entre distintos bandos aumentó, y con ello el número de muertes colaterales de civiles, además, según los últimos reportes, en promedio, un soldado muere cada diez minutos en el nuevo mundo – el Vicealmirante hablaba con gran seriedad, sin perder la compostura, dando la impresión de rendir un comunicado casi trivial.

El Almirante Kizaru bostezó, tomó unos documentos sobre la mesa con gran pereza y dijo – Almirante de la Flota, sugiero aumentar las juntas de reclutamiento en los cuatro mares, además propongo que los soldados se gradúen más jóvenes y se reduzca la cantidad de requisitos para que un marino ingrese al puesto de la Marina en el Nuevo Mundo.

El Almirante Fujitora dio un gran suspiro como lleno de dolor, cogió unos papeles y con una voz tenue de hombre afligido y senil tomó la palabra – Almirante de la Flota, _antes de medir las fuerza del enemigo... ¿No deberíamos contar el número de gente que debemos proteger?_, no podemos tolerar una muerte más, nuestro deber más grande es hacia los civiles, permítanme presentar a ésta honorable asamblea los últimos reportes del teniente Razo, un Marino que trabaja directamente bajo mis órdenes, tengo en mis manos el nombre de los Marinos que reciben sobornos de los revolucionarios y dan información a los piratas, ésta red impide que la Marina llegue a los emperadores del nuevo mundo, para nadie es secreto que siempre saben de antemano cuando y donde atacaremos – el tono de voz de Fujitora cambio de color, esta vez hablaba con furia y determinación - Señor, procedamos a su inmediata aprensión y alistemos las fuerzas de la unión para un ataque frontal contra los cuatro emperadores -.

Todos los presentes leyeron la lista con mucha calma, el primero en tomar la palabra fue una persona enmascarada, exacto, el emisario del _Gorosei _ - Es imposible, muchos de estos nombres son de gran importancia para el gobierno mundial, por otro lado Almirante, no tengo que recordarle que el Okua Shichibukai es una fuerza a cargo del gobierno mundial, el cuartel general no tiene autoridad para decidir el destino de algunos de los nombres de ésta lista.

Tras esas palabras inició la discusión de la asamblea, todos los presentes comenzaron a debatir entre gritos y acusaciones, Akainu se llevo un puro a la boca y tras exhalar humo, gritó para que todos se callaran – ¡Están son las consecuencias de la debilidad del Inspector General Sengoku!, sucios piratas llamándose a sí mismos emperadores, acabaremos con toda la escoria e impondremos la justicia absoluta del gobierno mundial, eh tomado una decisión, Kizaru, toma un grupo de Vicealmirantes y asesinen cuanto antes_ a _Zephyr sensei, no, mejor dicho Z, Fujitora debilita las fuerzas de Barbanegra, quiero muertos a todos sus aliados, Green Bull mantente cerca y evita cualquier inferencia de los otros Yonkou, Vicealmirante Mozambia de ordenes de iniciar un operativo de evacuación en las zonas rojas… y, Almirante Fujitora, si usted llega a tener éxito y logra abrir camino hasta Kurohige, ordenaré un ataque directo a su base, pero le advierto que no tocaremos a ninguno de los hombres de ésta lista, menos aun a nuestros proveedores de armamento, así que sugiero que actué tomando eso en consideración.

El corazón de Fujitora estaba inquieto, no había logrado nada, solo divisaba muerte y desesperación.

* * *

El buque de guerra del Almirante Fujitora navegaba por paraíso, la primera mitad del Grand Line, según la información colectada por Razo, Barbanegra había extendido sus influencias fuera del nuevo mundo, en la lista negra había una tripulación que destacaba; _"Los piratas alegres"_, dirigidos por un nuevo supernova llamado _Halcón__ Negro Derek_, según fuentes confiables, Derek había sido reclutado por los piratas de Kurohige hacia relativamente poco tiempo.

- ¿Estás preparado para lo que verán tus ojos? –preguntó Fujitora a Razo con voz rasposa.

Razo se coloco en posición firme y saludó al Almirante - ¡Señor mi lealtad a la Marina no es negociable!, ¡no hay perturbación… solo justicia! -.

El mar estaba muy inquieto esa noche, _los piratas alegres_ navegaban como podían entre una inmensa tormenta propia del Gran Line, el viento rugía, las olas golpeaban el barco con fuerza, pero lo peor estaba por venir, a la distancia se divisó un buque de guerra, los _piratas alegres_ estaban dispuestos a hundirlo pero nada los hubiese preparado para eso, sin darse cuenta su barco estaba en llamas, los mástiles completamente destruidos, los cadáveres de la tripulación apilados en el barco de la Marina como un trofeo para el Almirante de la Flota.

Derek hizo todo lo posible por rescatar a sus nakamas, pero no estaba al nivel de un Almirante, ni siquiera su fruta del diablo tipo logia pudo con la espada del Almitante Fujitora, y en los momentos finales de su vida, uso el último aliento para decir el nombre de la segunda al mando en su tripulación y la mujer que amaba… -Syra-

Razo combatía contra _Pólvora Rosa Syra _en un mar de rayos, el buque se tambaleaba de un lado a otro azotado por el mar embravecido, - ¿POR QUÉ HERMANA?, ¿POR QUÉ OS HABÉIS UNIDO A UN PIRATA TAN TERRIBLE?- Razo empujo a su hermana contra el piso, rosando con su espada el cuello de la joven, quien estaba totalmente derrotada.

-¡PÚDRETE ASQUEROSO MARINO!- dijo Syra escupiendo a la cara de Razo.

Todos los presentes permanecían expectantes alrededor, esperando el momento fatal, la orden era clara, el cuartel general quería los cadáveres.

Razo comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, como nunca lo había hecho un su vida – ¡NO PUEDO ALMIRANTE!, por favor perdone la vida de mi hermana– el Teniente estaba desesperado.

Fujitora se acercó lentamente – No es posible-dijo con su voz áspera.

-¡ALMIRANTE, NO DEJARÉ QUE EJECUTÉIS A MI HERMANA! – dijo Razo alzando su espada contra el Almirante - Eh levantado la mano contra mi superior y eh desobedecido las más altas ordenes de la Marina, merezco la horca, pero si acaso eh sido de alguna ayuda a la Marina y el ideal de Justicia, perdonad la vida de esta pobre mujer, dejadla expiar su culpa en Impel Dawn a costa de mi vida - Razo se clavó la espada en el pulmón derecho y murió instantáneamente.

"_Los ciegos tenemos el privilegio de no tener que ver la basura de este mundo."_

_Isshō __Fujitora_

Esas fueron las palabras del Almirante mientras pensaba en las altas esferas del orden mundial y ordenaba que Syra fuese trasladada a Impel Dawn en un barco poco custodiado, con prisioneros comunes, para no levantar sospecha.

* * *

**** Espero que os haya gustado y que la hayan pasado bien.**

**** Un abrazo muy fuerte, y no se… ¿Qué opinan?, ¿merece algún comentario?**


	6. EL OCÉANO DEL SILENCIO

**PARTE VI – EL OCÉANO DE SILENCIO**

_"…es un viaje lleno de dificultades, pero hay algo importante al final…"_

* * *

Aquel sujeto no tenía alguna caracteristica particular, su vestimenta verde era de lo más casual, y de no ser porque intentó atacar a Luffy, nadie le hubiese prestado especial atención.

Las hebras del cabello castaño de Syra brillaban contra el sol, sus ojos color miel se tornaban cristalinos al mirar de frente al agresor sobre quien apuntaba su arma, como si la presencia de esa persona evocara en ella recuerdos de los que Syra quería escapar.

De un momento a otro aquel hombre recobró la conciencia, extrañamente, al ver el cañón de un fusil entre sus ojos, no se atemorizó, simplemente dijo con una voz tan tenue que solamente Syra pudo escuchar _–Razo era mi amigo, cuando supe que el barco que te transportaba se hundió, te busque desesperadamente, pensé que los Mugiwara te habían raptado, después de todo, tu eres aliada de…_ - el hombre no pudo continuar porque Syra se lo impidió cerrándole la boca con la mano.

Sanji exhaló humo y arqueó una cena cuando pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Syra. Las gotas caían lentamente sobre el rostro del agresor. Luego de un momento, Syra secó sus lagrimas – _Estoy bien, por favor no te vuelvas a acercar a mí, a no ser que sea como Marino dispuesto a capturarme, ¡vete!, si te vuelves a cruzar en mi camino voy jalar el gatillo –_ Syra se reincorporó y guardó su arma.

Ussop se acercó muy preocupado al capitán – Oi Ruffy, ¿no crees que esto es muy extraño?

Luffy le miró confundido - ¿por qué?

La navegante era una mujer muy perspicaz, y su preocupación era evidente, estaba segura que Luffy sería demasiado ingenuo para sospechar, Nami había comprobado los alcances de la inocencia de su capitán hace tiempo, cuando conocieron a un pirata llamado Foxy, que lograba engañar a Luffy con los disfraces mas ridículos - ¡Chotto matte Luffy!, no podemos llevarla en el barco sin conocer quién es esa mujer en realidad.

Luffy fijó su mirada sobre Syra por un momento – No me interesa saberlo si ella no quiere decírmelo. Es una buena persona y nos ayudó en la batalla contra Hody.

Naturalmente aquel acontecimiento había causado diversas impresiones entre la tripulación; Chopper, Brook y Franky no mostraron gran preocupación, de hecho, este último continuó revisando la salud de Syra periódicamente, Nami adoptó una postura vigilante y reservada, mientras que Robin había decidido que si el capitán no tenia problema con Syra, ella tampoco, después de todo él podía ver el corazón de las personas, más aun, tomando en cuenta que ella era quien llevo a Syra al barco. No obstante Zoro y Sanji tenían sus miradas bien puestas, metafóricamente hablando, en la joven pirata.

Sanji llamó tres veces a la puerta del cuarto de mujeres, pero nadie respondía, cuando dio la vuelta y camino unos pasos pensando que no obtendría respuesta, del otro lado de la habitación se escucho una voz - Salgo en un momento -.

- Syra chan, Luffy dispuso que hoy llenásemos el barco de suministros, y prepararamos todo lo necesario para embarcarnos mañana hacia al nuevo mundo -.

- Souka, eh causado bastantes problemas, daré las gracias al capitán por su hospitalidad y esperaré en la Isla algún barco con rumbo al archipiélago Sabody -.

Sanji percibía la tristeza que invadía a Syra sin que ella misma se diera cuenta, ¿Cómo?, la delataban sus ojitos.

¿Has pensado acompañarnos al nuevo mundo?- dijo Sanji acercándose un poco más. La joven dio un paso atrás y desvió la mirada, un nudo de emociones le comprimía el pecho.

No creo estar lista para ir a ese lugar – Syra cerró los ojos y recordó su antiguo barco navegando por el ancho mar, el aroma del agua salada que con el tiempo acabo por agradarle, la brisa del viento ondeando su cabello, sus nakamas corriendo de un lado a otro, todos reían, se emocionaban y se sentían dichosos de poder tener aventuras en el Grand Line, y al frente de todos el capitán, su imagen inundo los pensamientos de Syra, lo veía frente a ella sonriéndole, en ese momento recordó el día en que Derek bautizó a su tripulación con el nombre de los _piratas alegres_, inspirándose en sus nakamas. Las imágenes eran cada vez más borrosas, una sensación escalofriante recorrió su cuerpo, entonces Syra colocó su mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda, donde tenía aquel tatuaje de los tres cráneos de Barbanegra que ahora le quemaba.

Sanji se encontraba desolado, quería ayudarla y no sabía cómo, ¿Qué puede ser más melancólico que ver la cara triste de la mujer que quieres?, es como nacer y morir en un solo instante.

Cuando parecía que Syra sería consumida en el abismo de su pasado, Sanji la tomo con fuerza del brazo y salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina, provocando que la mujer escapara de la oscuridad que le atormentaba.

Una vez que llegaron, Sanji comenzó a preparar estofado con patatas – Cocina conmigo Syra chan – dijo el cocinero mientras tomaba las manos de la joven con dulzura.

Aquella tarde Syra logro escapar de sí misma, hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba la belleza de un momento cotidiano, sencillo, pero que en compañía de la persona adecuada se tornaba sencillamente maravilloso.

Sanji pasó el dedo por un tazón con salsa dulce y embarró un poquito en la nariz de Syra, lo que causo mucha gracia a ambos, y entre risas terminaron abrazados.

Sanji tomó un puño de harina para lanzarla al rostro de la joven quien quedo cubierta de polvo blanco, la batalla de harina tuvo lugar entre risitas, provocando que Ussop, Brook, Chopper y Luffy acudieran a la cocina, pero cuando intentaron unirse al juego, Sanji los golpeó por desperdiciar de esa forma la comida. Syra casi no podía respirar entre las carcajadas, estaba alegre.

Después de la comida, Sanji regresó a la habitación de Syra para hacerle una importante pregunta.

-¿Una cita?- La joven abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Con todo el ajetreo de la batalla no tuviste la oportunidad de conocer la Isla – Sanji colocó su mano derecha con suavidad sobre la mejilla de Syra – No quiero que la celda sea tu único recuerdo de éste lugar.

Syra se llevó la mano al pecho, deseosa de entregarse a la felicidad del momento, pero la culpa y el recuerdo de Derek, su fallecido capitán, se lo impedía.

Sanji la tomo en brazos y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, mientras decía – Syra chan, siempre éstas sonriendo, pero a veces parece como si fueras a llorar.

Syra recargó su cabeza contra el pecho del cocinero y en su mente pensaba _"¿Cuándo empecé a sentir cosas que nunca digo?" _

La calidez de esos sentimientos la llamaba hacia Sanji, cuando se sentía asustada y confundida percibía la colonia del cocinero, como un aroma donde todo es confortable, un lugar en donde estaría a salvo.

Así fue que acordaron visitar algunas tiendas del distrito comercial, probar un helado y cenar en algún restaurant del lugar.

Syra se puso un vestido amarillo de tirantes sin arreglos, algo muy veraniego, y Sanji usaba su acostumbrado traje con corbata.

Caminando por las calles, encontraron a un comerciante de flores, donde Sanji compró un ramo de tulipanes para su acompañante, Syra las recibió con gusto y se ruborizó un poco.

Deambulaban juntos pero sin tomarse de la mano, de vez en cuando Syra se adelantaba y llamaba a Sanji para mostrarle algún objeto curioso a través de las repisas.

Luego de conocer alunas tiendas, Syra optó por regresar a _Crimmin_, la boutique de Pappug –Sanji kun, ven aquí – dijo Syra mientras tomaba la mano del cocinero - ¿Cuál es tu color favorito en una corbata?- preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

Una sola pregunta, pero de consecuencias majestuosas. Sanji estaba acostumbrado a la indiferencia y reproches de Nami y Robin, pero esto era diferente, contemplaba a la hermosa Syra tomando su mano, mientras le preguntaba con una resplandeciente sonrisa un poco sobre él.

Para Sanji era… un momento feliz.

La noche no tardo en llegar y la cúpula de la gran burbuja de la Isla Gyojin se inundo de estrellas, Sanji y Syra caminaban lentamente de regreso al Sunny, pero de pronto Sanji detuvo el paso, como siempre, Syra iba distraída y ensimismada.

Entonces, Syra sintió que alguien la sujetaba del vestido. Era Sanji.

¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Syra con una voz suave.

Sanji tenía la mirada baja, negó con la cabeza y dijo – No… no es nada – con una voz muy débil.

La joven se acercó y acarició el cabello de Sanji – vamos, nos están esperando.

El silencio eclipsó el momento, continuaron su camino pero Sanji advirtió que Syra veía al horizonte con los ojos vacios. Su dolor estaba ahí, como si jamás fuese a desparecer.

Sanji se detuvo en seco una vez más, y una lágrima se derramo desde el mar de sus sentimientos.

Syra le miró muy afligida - ¿Qué ocurre Sanji Kun?.

- Nada – contestó mientras encendía un cigarrillo. En su interior, Sanji se decía a si mismo _"te lo suplico…por favor…deja de ignorar mis sentimientos"_

* * *

**** Gracias por leer :D**

****¿Tenéis algún comentario?**


	7. SAVE ME

**PARTE VII - SAVE ME**

**BECAUSE I AM CONFUSED**

"… _a little follower´s service…"_

* * *

- Arigatou Sanji kun, fue una velada muy divertida – la joven extendió su mano y la paso por la nuca de su acompañante acariciándole la cabellera, mientras se inclinaba un poco al frente y se colocaba sobre la punta de sus pies, pues Sanji era más alto que ella.

Sanji dio una calada al cigarrillo mientras pensaba en la adorable Syra, de un momento a otro le invadió un pensamiento casi egoísta, la quería, sin importar nada.

Tras cada exhalación de tabaco deseaba aun más que esa mujer fuera suya, pero una parte de él estaba segura de que si realmente la quería, tenía que comenzar por aceptar que quizá, esos profundos sentimientos eran un acto completamente unilateral. _""no puedo anteponer mis sentimientos a los suyos, solo quiero que vuelva a sonreír""_, parecía decirle al viento.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el barco, la situación comenzaba a tornarse caótica.

Nico Robin no pudo concentrarse en su investigación, así que colocó el libro sobre la mesa, ciertamente sus pensamientos se encontraban muy lejanos, sabía que Zoro era frio y distante, pero siempre regresaba a sus brazos en busca de calor y un amor que aparentemente solo se mostraba en la intimidad de las sabanas. En ocasiones, la idea de que el segundo al mando del barco pasara días completos entrenando, le causaba una gran sensación de soledad.

Nadie puede negar que dos años de distancia entre un hombre y una mujer es demasiado, y sabían que, aun siendo doloroso, era normal que hubiesen intimado con diferentes personas, o al menos eso se decía Robin a sí misma aquella noche de melancolía; en un intento de justificar una relación deteriorada, más en el fondo no podía dejar de preguntarse: _¿Por qué su amor no fue capaz de resguardar la fidelidad durante dos años?. _El problema no era el tiempo, el problema era la conmoción de un corazón que se resiste a vivir en el vacio del deseo carnal sin amar de verdad.

Zoro era muchas cosas, pero ante todo parecía ser la clase de sujetos que prefieren la soledad, el entrenamiento constante y que cumplen sus objetivos sin mirar a los lados, alguien que te roba el corazón y luego se marcha.

Robin sabia que el hombre del que estaba enamorada estuvo con muchas mujeres, cosa que al principio no le importaba pues a sus treinta años, disfrutaba el potencial de la experiencia de Zoro en la cama.

No obstante, le era imposible olvidar aquel día en que la tripulación tuvo su gran reencuentro en el archipiélago Sabody: _Era un día soleado, y Robin se dirigía al bar de Shakky cuando encontró a Zoro con una mujer de cabello rosa y vestimenta muy anticuada, quien hincada frente a Zoro, le suplicaba que no la dejara, se trataba de Perona arrastrándose por el espadachín mientras le pedía que pasara otra noche a su lado. _Pero si Robin sabía que Zoro tuvo mucha compañía femenina en el pasado, ¿Qué era diferente?, pues que Robin estaba enamorada de Zoro y, durante el tiempo que habían navegado juntos, llegó a creer que él sentía lo mismo por ella, es por eso, que esa escena hizo vacilar la seguridad que Robin tenía en el amor que Zoro, y eso le dolía.

La última noche antes de partir al nuevo mundo realmente había una lluvia de estresas, era un espectáculo celeste.

Robin permanecía en su habitación con la cara entre las rodillas, tratando de convencerse de que permanecería firme y guardaría la compostura. No quería causar un escándalo en el barco ni arruinar el viaje hacia el nuevo mundo, mucho menos crear fricción entre la tripulación. Ese era el precio de su silencio.

Luego de un rato, Robin abrió un pequeño armario donde sacó una regadera en forma de elefante que utilizaría para regar su jardín.

Se dirigió sigilosamente hasta la parte trasera del barco e inclinó la regadera dejando escapar las gotas de agua sobre las hojas, permitiendo que las plantas llorasen por ella.

Zoro permanecía en el puesto de vigía, estaba muy inquieto y lo único que lograba tranquilizarle era entrenar mientras todos parecían divertirse abajo. Sin embargo, esa noche no pudo. Tenía la profunda necesidad de hablar con Robin sobre su ausencia durante dos años, pero algo se lo impedía. Le era imposible sostener la mirada.

En verdad, Zoro deseaba tener la misma serenidad en el amor que la que tenía en combate. Y sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo, pronto entrarían a un mar lleno de peligros y pensar en todo eso, sería poco más que un lujo. Zoro era fuerte, tenía un corazón osado, por eso no temía tanto al rechazo de Robin, como si lo tenía de lastimarla cuando le fuera "confesar" que había ahogado su deseo sexual en Perona.

Zoro guardó sus katanas y colgó su traje de batalla, abrió el armario para descubrir que ninguna prenda parecía especialmente adecuada para el momento, no importaba lo que usara, lo importante era lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Mientras el resto de los Mugiwaras jugaba en la cubierta, Jimbei hablaba en el muelle con Luffy en privado. El capitán observó a la distancia a Syra y Sanji regresando de su paseo nocturno, mientras que en el barco observó a Zoro bajar del mástil. El capitán había entrenado el haki de observación e intuía una perturbación en la presencia de sus subordinados. Algo se avecinaba y Luffy lo sabía.

* * *

Zoro se acercó lentamente a Robin –Tenemos que hablar- sus palabras eran determinantes.

Robin continuo regando las flores, se resistía a escuchar, una parte de ella quería oírlo de la propia boca de su amante y ser destrozada de una vez por todas, pero otra parte le obligaba a negar la realidad - ¿Te has olvidado de mí?, espadachín san –dijo con voz seca.

- Robin, durante mi entrenamiento cierta persona cuido de mí, yo… hicimos el amor – Zoro hablaba como si las noticias difíciles fueran más digeribles dichas fría y rápidamente, como un corte.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? – Robin dejo caer el instrumento de jardinería, lo que provoco un sonido metálico que resonó toda la eternidad.

- Yo solo… no quiero que me odies, siempre lo supe, el día que regresaste a Sabody pude sentir tu presencia cerca, cuando Perona se arrastraba detrás de mí, todo este tiempo no eh dejado de pensar en ti Robin, y… no quiero mentirte -Zoro permanecía erguido, orgulloso, dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, pero ese no era el problema, la cuestión era como lo afrontaría Robin.

Nico Robin apretó los puños y le propino una fuerte cachetada, provocando que la cara del espadachín se tambaleara con brusquedad y su mejilla se tornara colorada.

- ¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE SER YO? – gritó Robin con tristeza - ¿Por qué me tienes que lastimar a mí? –dijo al momento que soltaba en llanto.

Zoro la sujeto del brazo y se acercó - ¡PORQUE ERES TÚ! – contestó Zoro con fuerza, mientras la abrazaba – ¡TE NECESITO!, necesito sentirte cerca o voy a enloquecer- Zoro sujeto la mano de Robin y la puso sobre su miembro pulsante, estimulado y hambriento por tantos días de abstinencia. Ella fue consumida por el intenso deseo de pasar la noche con el hombre que amaba, pero su orgullo no le permitiría perdonarlo y rendirse ante él tan fácilmente, así que lo empujó con brusquedad y huyó hasta su habitación.

- Maldición – decía Zoro mientras golpeaba el mástil y veía que la mujer que amaba se iba de sus manos.

* * *

En otro lugar del barco, Sanji preguntó a Syra si quería beber un poco de vino del North Blue para despedir la última noche en la isla Gyojin, ella aceptó de inmediato, pero le dijo que iría a cambiarse de ropa porque le daba un poco de vergüenza tomar una copa de vino con el cocinero del barco vestida de esa forma. Así fue que acordaron reunirse a las 11:00 p.m. en la cocina del Sunny.

Era el destino, la caja de cartón se quedó sin cigarrillos, por lo que Sanji tuvo que ir a la bodega para tomar otra cajetilla. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del barco, escuchó sollozos que venían desde la biblioteca, era el llamado de una mujer sufriendo.

Sanji giró la perilla y encontró a Nico Robin llorando sobre un libro abierto. Sanji corrió hasta ella preguntándole que era lo que pasaba, aunque en el fondo lo intuía, Roronoa Zoro… pero no importaba cuanto se lo preguntara, Robin no respondía.

Syra observó ansiosa el reloj percatándose que la hora acordada había llegado, bajó a toda prisa por las escaleras y casi derriba a Ussop – ¡Oi Syra!, ten más cuidado- dijo Ussop mientras se reincorporaba, – lo siento - dijo Syra sin parar de correr. Pero una vez llegó a la cocina, solo encontró a Chopper comiendo algodón de azúcar.

- Doctor sama, ¿ha visto a Sanji kun por aquí?- preguntó desilusionada al ver que Sanji no se había presentado a la hora prevista, no obstante, lo primero que le vino a la mente era que el cocinero se habría retrasado preparándose o tal vez buscando la botella de vino que quería.

Syra salió de la cocina y caminó un rato hasta encontrar a Franky.

- Robot sama, ¿sabéis en qué lugar se guardan los vinos? -.

- ¡AUCH!, en la ¡ZUPEEEER bodega! – contestó Franky cambiando la forma de su cabello al pulsar su nariz.

La joven no conocía a profundidad el barco, pero se aventuró en la búsqueda de la bodega, mientras caminaba por un amplio pasillo escuchó la voz de Sanji detrás de una puerta: _"Todo saldrá bien Robin chwan, siempre estaré a tu lado…"_.

En ese momento Syra abrió lentamente la puerta para mirar a través de la abertura. Lo que verían sus ojos fue como una punzada inexplicable, como un amor que la alegraba y le hacia sufrir, florecía y dolía. Al fondo estaba Sanji abrazando a Robin, y en la mesa había un postre de apariencia deliciosa que solo podía ser obra de Sanji.

La joven giró la perilla y cerró la puerta al abismo que acababa de abrir.

_¿Qué está pasando conmigo?_ se decía a sí misma, deambulando lentamente con las manos sobre el pecho, era ese nudo que seguía en su garganta y la sofocaba, no entendía porque pero la imagen de Derek y Sanji se fundían en una sola, pero al final prevalecía la del cocinero, luego se sintió muy torpe por confundir la amabilidad de Sanji con otro sentimiento, es solo que le hacía feliz imaginar que alguien pudiera enamorarse de ella. No era enojo lo que eclipsaba su vista, era un balde de fría realidad.

_Las palabras pronunciadas por Sanji en la biblioteca, y que Syra no pudo escuchar porque escapó demasiado rápido:_

"…_siempre estaré a tu lado…como amigo…"_

Syra creía que no quedaba nada por hacer, durante la mañana abandonaría el barco y comenzaría de nuevo el viaje de los _piratas alegres_ con ella al mando. Esa idea significaba algún consuelo, pero también implicaba estar lejos de Sanji, ¿porque no hay elecciones perfectas?.

Lo único que le quedaba era la imagen de la bella ciudad y un hermoso recuerdo, en ese momento le invadió una enorme necesidad de apartarse de todos y lamentarse en soledad, además quería contemplar la belleza de la ciudad desde un punto alto, despues de todo, realmente era una noche maravillosa, asi que subió por las escaleras del mástil principal hasta llegar al puesto de vigía donde Zoro entrenaba. Allí fue donde encontró al solitario espadachín bebiendo Sake, con una mirada tan melancólica como la suya. Era muy tarde y aparentemente todos dormían.

- ¿Qué haces aquí mujer?, ¿de nuevo metiéndote en problemas? - preguntó Zoro en tono cortante.

- Lo siento Roronoa sama, yo solo… - Syra no pudo terminar la frase, su voz temblaba, sencillamente le era imposible articular palabra. Una lágrima se deslizó sor su mejilla.

Zoro le ofreció un poco de sake, y de pronto ambos estaban bebiendo mientras veían las estrellas.

- Estoy tan confundida, no puedo más, ya no lo soporto, ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA!... esta noche, ¿puedo quedarme aquí? - fueron las palabras de Syra mientras, con la cara roja por el alcohol, sujetaba a Zoro por los hombros.

- Acabas de tomar una decisión, parece que me subestimas mujer- dijo Zoro sujetando a Syra por la cintura, al tenerla tan cerca una vez más, podía sentir su piel de seda y el calor vibrante que emanaba de su cuerpo, pero sobre todas las cosas, sentía su juventud que deseaba ser devorada y consumida por un hombre experimentado.

- No eres capaz de enfrentar tus propios sentimientos, y cuando te diste cuenta que perdías la batalla contra tus miedos, decidiste venir y entregarte a mis brazos… pero te aseguró que debiste escapar- Zoro beso el cuello de la joven con pasión, lentamente deslizo sus dedos por el cuerpo de Syra hasta llegar a su intimidad - dime una cosa, _¿alguna vez has estado segura de que una bestia no te mordería estando frente a ti?_... pequeña cobarde- Zoro cargó a Syra por los muslos y la puso contra la pared mientras la desvestía con lujuria y saboreaba el néctar su miel. El calor de sus cuerpos no podría elevarse más, Zoro bajo sus pantalones, y Syra sintió una barra de hierro ardiendo entre sus manos. (metafóricamente hablando)

El rostro de Syra era un escenario. Donde actuaban todos los deseos y dudas imaginables.

* * *

**** Espero que te hayas divertido :D**

**** ¿Comentarios? =P**


	8. LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI

**PARTE VIII – LA PASIÓN DE PIERNA NEGRA SANJI**

"… _compasión, alegría, ecuanimidad y libertad…"_

Sanji dio una vista rápida a su muñeca percatándose que era media noche, y aunque al principio intentó correr con todo el poder de sus piernas a la cocina, el rostro de Robin se lo impedía, después de todo era su nakama quien estaba sufriendo, y aunque sabía que Syra se molestaría con él, tenía confianza en que disculparse con ella sería una situación más llevadera que negarle un hombro y palabras de aliento a su nakama.

* * *

En el mástil más alto del Sunny, el vapor empañaba los cristales del cuarto de entrenamiento, aquella pudo ser la noche en que dos seres profundamente atraídos se fundieran en uno mismo, pero algo detuvo a Zoro de golpe. Syra tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras apretaba las sabanas, y aunque al principio el espadachín pensaba que era el ligero temor de la joven por su primera vez, no pudo continuar porque un riachuelo de tristeza emano del rostro de Syra mientras repetía entre dientes el mismo nombre – Sanji… Sanji…Sanji -.

Tras escuchar esas palabras, Zoro se quitó de encima y entró a la regadera para empaparse con agua helada. Entendió que acostándose con otra, solo intentaba escapar del temor que le causaba perder a Robin, su comportamiento era una muestra de indiferencia y negación de sus propios sentimientos. Tambien era consciente que Sanji intentó acercarse a Syra, pero no tenía idea de que, entre su nakama y la extraña, hubiese tal conexión. No pudo penetrarla, cerró los ojos y permitió que las gotas de agua fría se deslizaran por su cuerpo, como aquellas flores hidratadas por las atenciones de Robin.

* * *

La noche parecía eterna, entrada la madrugada Nami caminaba en círculos por la habitación de las mujeres. Robin y Syra no habían ido a dormir, por momentos se vio tentada a despertar a Luffy y luego se detenía.

Recién se habían librado de _Hody Jones_ y ahora tenían que lidiar con el misterio de la pirata. La primera preocupación que invadía a Nami era que le resultaba ilógico que alguien con la forma de lucha de Syra fuese esclavizada, es cierto, hay muchas razones por las que alguien fuerte puede terminar tras una celda, pero ¿acaso no había intentado escapar?, y ¿un pirata de ese nivel no tendría alguien interesado en rescatarle?, de hecho no mostraba interés alguno por regresar a un lugar en concreto. Nami colocó sus anteojos sobre la mesita de noche, mientras formulaba centenares de suposiciones.

Sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño, se dirigió al salón de cartografía donde paso un rato remojando la pluma en tinta. Tras meditarlo por un momento, se sintió muy tonta por no haberlo pensado antes, si _Syra_ realmente era un pirata, la Marina ofreciera una recompensa por su cabeza; de inmediato se adentró en la nocturnidad intentando no despertar a nadie hasta llegar a la biblioteca para revisar los documentos que Jimbe entregó a la tripulación en un intento de informarlos sobre los sucesos acaecidos durante su ausencia de dos años, principalmente quería revisar los carteles de recompensas.

Robin ya no estaba en la biblioteca.

Apenas si el lugar se ilumina con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por una ventana, se encontraba completamente a oscuras, así que abrió un cajón para buscar los fósforos con los que encendería la lámpara de aceite. Luego de un rato de ojear los documentos, se llevó una gran sorpresa, el cartel de recompenza anunciaba:

**_Polvora Rosa Syra_**

**_250.000.000 berries  
_**

Nami se mordió el labio inferior pues sabía que esa información no decía mucho, en realidad, únicamente sabia tres cosas sobre Syra: que era un pirata, el precio de su cabeza y que no había entrado antes al Nuevo Mundo. Aunque por otro lado, esa era una recompensa bastante intimidante para alguien que solo ha navegado por paraíso, la primera mitad del Grand Line.

Había muchos cabos sueltos y Nami no se rendiría hasta resolver el misterio, de inmediato fue en búsqueda de su lupa para ver las marcas del cartel, quería encontrar la fecha de publicación del primer tiraje, para saber el día exacto en que la recompensa se había actualizado. Su sorpresa fue impensa al descubrir una fecha reciente, lo que solo empeoraba las cosas, ya que era imposible que un prisionero de los nuevos piratas gyojin, a miles de metros bajo el mar elevará el precio de su cabeza recientemente. No importaba si la Marina había intensificado la búsqueda de aquella mujer o, si recientemente Syra había cometido alguna fechoría que mereciera actualizar la cantidad, ambos datos eran reveladores y sin embargo no decían nada.

La navegante chasqueó los dedos intentado recordar algún suceso relevante, pero no había nada, y se reprendió a si misma por no permanecer más cerca de Syra.

Tenía que discutir sus temores con el capitán, pero Luffy había resulto confiar en esa pirata, Robin no regresaba y no quería ir a buscarla porque seguramente se encontraba divirtiéndose en el cuarto de vigía con Zoro, Sanji era caso perdido al igual que Brook que sentían mayor empatía hacia Syra, podría hablar con Chopper o Franky, pero ellos eran malos disimulando y Nami no quería que Syra se sintiese observada. Así que muy a su pesar, opto por "interrumpir" a Robin, la más prudente en el barco, y Zoro el segundo al mando.

En ese momento Nami recordó las palabras pronunciadas por Jimbei en el palacio Gyojin: _los cuatro emperadores pretenden aumentar su fuerza militar, y dos en particular han extendido sus dominios fuera del Nuevo Mundo, el Almirante de la Flota lo percibió como un desafío y ordenó que el cuartel general se trasladara al Nuevo Mundo para simbolizar que la Marina retaba abiertamente a los Yonkous_.

Desesperada, Nami comenzó a revisar los periódicos, y luego de un rato, con ayuda de su instinto, encontró una primera plana que la conmocionó:

**"_Halcón Negro Derek_ capitán de los _Piratas alegres ataca base naval de la Marina para robar frutas del diablo."_**

**_Miles de heridos._**

**_Vicealmirante fallece en intentó de captura._**

**"_Nakama de Barbanegra impide el arresto de Halcón Negro y Pólvora Rosa en __Isla Banaro__"_**

En una fotografía se podía ver a _Syra_ soplando el humo que salía del cañón de su fusil, y detrás un escenario envuelto en llamas.

Estuvo a punto de gritar de espanto, pero se contuvo, no era la forma de actuar ante la presencia en el Sunny de un aliado del enemigo que Luffy más odiaba. Syra no había entrado al Nuevo Mundo, y por eso Jimbei no la reconocía.

* * *

Nami intentó ser lo más sigilosa posible,_ Syra_ podía estar cerca, y aunque suponía que su ausencia de la habitación se debería a Sanji, porque se les había visto pasar la tarde juntos, resolvió actuar con cautela. Escaló al puesto de vigía lo más deprisa que pudo y, cuando iba a la mitad del camino, vio a Sanji caminar solo en dirección a la cocina. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al percatarse que _Syra_ no estaba con el cocinero.

Tal vez _Polvora Rosa_ había hecho su movida, cualquiera que fuera, y ya habría escapado del barco.

La navegante no tenía tiempo para cautelas. Nami se olvidó del sigiló y redoblo la marcha. Cuando llegó al último escalón escucho la voz de Syra y Zoro. Se asomó por la rendija de una ventana y al ver que ambos se estaban vistiendo, supuso lo inevitable; acaban de hacer el amor.

La situación era terrible y de consecuencias catastróficas, Nami quizó dar la vuelta y dio un grito ahogado, al ver que Sanji estaba detrás de ella. El cocinero había subido la escalera detrás de Nami al ver que ésta se dirigía a altas horas de la noche al cuarto de entrenamiento de Zoro. Era obvio, al subir, Sanji también escuchó las voces.

Entonces Nami lo entendió todo… la tripulación de Luffy había recibido un golpe mortal desde su interior. Ni una _Buster Call_ hubiese causado tanto daño a los Mugiwaras como el que _Syra_ acaba de provocar.

Dentro de la habitación, Zoro ya sabía que sus nakamas estaban fuera, en especial Sanji, así que cogió sus katanas preparándose para lo peor.

Sanji quería dar un paso al frente y descargar todo su resentimiento contra el marimo, primero Robin y ahora su... _all blue_.

Encendió un cigarrillo y el Sunny comenzó a temblar, Nami estuvo a punto de caerse contra el suelo. Del otro lado la habitación se estremeció y las pesas rodaron por los suelos, Syra pensó que una gran ola había golpeado el barco, pero Zoro sabía que era la fuerza del espíritu de Sanji haciendo temblar al Sunny.

La mano de Nami que agarraba el cayado estaba empapada en sudor. La navegante se situó entre el cocinero y la puerta, extendiendo sus brazos, le impidió el paso, parecía que nada detendría a Sanji y Nami le tapó la boca con ambas manos para que no gritase. Tenía que actuar rápido, el futuro de la tripulación estaba en sus manos.

Syra no se había percatado de la situación.

Nami se llevó a Sanji del lugar lo más rápido que pudo tomándolo de la mano, sabía que mientras no lo soltara, Sanji no haría nada peligroso que pusiera en riesgo la seguridad de la navegante.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Nami cerró la puerta de la cocina con brusquedad y giró el cerrojo.

- Nami chwan... entiendo lo que quieres hacer pero… ya nada puede evitarlo, !VOY A MATARLO! – Sanji cogió un nuevo cigarrillo y lo encendió. El punto rojo que producía el tabaco siendo consumido era la una fuente de luz en la habitación.

Nami tragó saliva y dijo - **Si eso es lo que quieres no te detendré, entiendo cómo te sientes pero al menos escúchame** – la navegante se acercó para aferrarse a él - **tu… eres un tonto pervertido, pero, ¡PUEDES GANAR ESTA BATALLA!**—gritó - **¿acaso no eres un pirata?**- Nami estrujó con fuerza el saco de Sanji – **adelante, puedes ir y pelear con tu mejor amigo, sentir un odio inmenso hacia la mujer que amas y terminar en la oscuridad… pero … Sanji kun, tu siempre dices que peleas con tus piernas y no con tus manos, porque las empleas en algo más grande y sagrado… que es cocinar… y eso Sanji, no es otra cosa que una expresión de amor hacia la vida y lo que te apasiona.… por eso… por eso... Sanji kun, si realmente la amas, demuestra esa misma pasión … ¡SI TE ENFRENTAS A ZORO, MANCHARAS CON SANGRE EL OBJETO DE TU AMOR!** – Nami abrazó a Sanji para que no se desmoronara - **¡SANJI KUN gana esta pelea con el poder tu corazón!**- la navegante había dicho lo que tenía que decir, así que cumplió su promesa y abandono el lugar con la esperanza de que de algún modo la tripulación sobreviviera.

En la soledad de la cocina Sanji golpeó la pared con fuerza mientras maldecía, se sorprendió al descubrir una gota cristalina que caía al piso. Se llevó la mano al rostro para darse cuenta que sus ojos lloraban por si solos, pensaba que estaba enojado, pero había un abismo mucho más temible, no quería perder a _Syra_.

Sus pasos resonaban como un eco en la cocina, abrió un cajón de la alacena y sacó la botella de vino del North Blue que tenía preparada media hora antes de las once, justo cuando se percató que se había quedado sin cigarrillos.

* * *

En el cuarto de entrenamiento, _Syra_ terminó de abrocharse el último botón, su rosto tenia expresión dubitativa. Al verla desnuda, fue evidente para Zoro el tatuaje de los tres cráneos de barbanegra que resaltaba en la parte baja de la espalda de la joven. Pero no dijo nada y se quedó echado en el piso mientras _Syra_ abandonaba la habitación.

* * *

De nuevo el mar estaba en calma, durante las últimas horas _Syra_ permaneció cautiva en un lugar desierto, cada segundo que marcaba el reloj era insoportable, la planta de sus pies hacia crujir la madera con cada paso, como si el tiempo fuera un mal intencionado y el destino se burlara de ella.

Cerró los puños e intentó no llorar. Era todo lo que podía hacer, en su interior se repetía como en busca de consuelo "_por favor… que Sanji esté en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente"_

Derrotada, _Syra_ caminó lentamente hasta la puerta de la cocina, tomó la perilla sintiendo que recibía una descarga que la entumecía, se quedó inmóvil, ahogada en el recuerdo, todo estaba perdido, pero al menos podría despedirse del último recuerdo feliz que le quedaba.

Deslizó la puerta suavemente y…

La luz de la luna penetró en la cocina, _Syra_ abrió los ojos de par en par, quedó boquiabierta y su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró, sus rodillas temblaron.

Allí estaba él.

Era Sanji con una botella de vino y dos copas.

El silencio era absoluto, _Syra_ se acercó levemente – Sanji – susurró. El cocinero le miró fijamente y cogió sus manos, entonces Syra se desplomó frente a él y comenzó a sollozar en el regazo del hombre que amaba. Esta vez, era Sanji quien acariciaba su cabellera.

Pronto amanecería. Al resguardo de la cocina, _Syra_ y Sanji conversaban frente a dos copas de vino del North Blue que no tocaron en toda la noche, solo era algo simbólico. _Syra_ le susurró una pequeña gran historia, lo dijo todo, los _piratas alegres_, la muerte de su hermano y su primer amor, la marca de barbanegra y… Zoro. Luego Sanji tomó la palabra y le dijo suavemente lo ocurrido con Robin. Ambos lloraron y se abrazaron largo rato.

Sanji encendió el horno para que les proporcionara calor, luego se sentó en la silla mas cercana y _Syra_ ocupó un lugar sobre las piernas de Sanji.

-¿Alguna vez comiste en el Baratie?, la comida es deliciosa –preguntó _Syra_ mientras frotaba su nariz contra la de Sanji, en un beso esquimal.

-Si— contestó Sanji mientras le besaba la frente.

Syra acariciaba la mejilla de Sanji - éste fue el lugar donde cocinamos juntos por primera vez-

Sanji se puso de pie y cogió a Syra de la cintura… se acercó a ella lentamente y…

Besó sus labios con infinito amor.

En ese momento, cosas como One Piece se hicieron claras en Sanji. Era como si comprendiera que todo el tiempo que había vivido lo conducía a ese momento en la cocina.

Estaba alegre. La presencia de Syra, su calor, ¿cómo debía tratarlos?, ¿cómo podía sanar la pérdida de sus nakamas y conducirla hasta él?

No lo entendía. Pero al menos había algo que sabía, la amaba.

La inmensidad del mar que quedaba por delante y el tiempo parecían alargarse ilimitadamente frente a ellos.

La ansiedad y odio se esfumaron. Y después de eso, solo quedaban los tiernos labios de _Syra_.

Durmieron en la intimidad de la cocina, compartiendo el abrigo de Sanji como manta y una botella de vino que jamás bebieron. Y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaban unidos en un tierno abrazo.

* * *

***_* No se qué os parece el capitulo, _**_**espero que hayas disfrutado.**_

_**** Gracias por acompañar a Polvora Rosa Syra en esta gran aventura… hasta otra :D**_

,


	9. Colección de minihistorias (1)

**Colección de mini historias**

**(1)**

Hace 11 años, en el patio trasero de una casa naranja de dos pisos, fachada simple con marcos de madera en puertas y ventanas, un jardín lleno de flores que conducían por el pórtico y una chimenea que desprendía bocanadas de humo, localizada en un pequeño pueblo de la _Isla Mirrorball_, una pequeña de seis años dibujaba un bosquejo de su mascota, un enorme hámster llamado _Estofado_. Mientras la niña retocaba los huecos con grafito en el papel, se escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Al principio _Syra Feuer_ no prestó atención, pues sabía que su madre estaba en casa y que atendería al visitante, pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar la voz de su hermano, quien había regresado de la base de la Marina en que trabaja, para visitar a la familia durante el fin de semana.

-¡Hijo!-se sorprendió la madre de Syra al ver que su retoño de catorce años estaba de vuelta luego de una larga ausencia de la Isla, cuando fue nombrado _Soldado Marino de Primera Clase_.

La mujer de edad media abrazó con fuerza a _Razo_ – Pasa, pasa, ven te ayudo - decía su madre mientras cargaba una pequeña valija.

_Syra_ dejo caer el lápiz y usando todas sus fuerzas cogió a _Estofado_ de la piedra sobre la que dormía para correr a ver a su hermano – ¡Onii chan! - dijo _Syra_ al ver a _Razo Feuer_ sentado en el comedor. El chico usaba el limpio uniforme de la Marina, y aunque su cabello estaba desalineado, realmente podrías percibir la pulcritud de su atuendo. _Razo_ le sonrió y acarició la nuca del enorme hámster que _Syra_ apenas podía cargar, luego, abrazó a ambos y los elevó dando giros en círculos, lo que provocó las risas de la niña.

Caída la noche el _Señor Feuer_ regresó a casa luego de una tarde de trabajo en la armería, al padre de _Syra_ siempre se le veía con un overol y manchas negras en su cara que denotaban un arduo día de trabajo fundiendo metal y clasificando pólvora, algunos creían que era carpintero pero en realidad su oficio era la fabricación de armas de cañón corto. Al entrar a casa se sorprendió de ver a _Razo_ con _Estofado_ (el hámster) en brazos, corriendo por la sala, mientras la pequeña _Syra_ le pedía que se lo regresara. – Lo llevare a la base- decía Razo entre risas y _Syra_ lo perseguía lo más rápido que podía aferrándose de vez en cuando a la pierna de su hermano, mientras replicaba casi al borde del llanto -¡Oniichan devuélveme a _Estofado_!-

_El Señor _y_ la Señora Feuer_ conversaron un momento con su hijo mayor, quien les dio la buena noticia de que recientemente le habían ascendido a _Sargento_ de un pequeño escuadrón, la madre de _Razo_ odiaba el trabajo de su hijo porque ponía en riesgo su vida, pero sabía que él amaba ser un Marino así que le brindaba todo su apoyo, aun cuando la notica del nuevo ascenso implicaba que el peligro aumentaria.

Esa noche, la familia felicitó al hijo mayor entre halagos y aplausos, incluso _Syra_ cogió las patitas de _Estofado_ para disimular que el hámster también aplaudía.

Al día siguiente, la _familia Feuer_ subió a un barco con dirección al _Baratie_, un barco flotante muy popular en todo el mar del este, para celebrar la noticia del ascenso de _Razo_.

_Syra_ estaba un poco triste porque su madre no le permitió llevar a _Estafado_ a la celebración, pero la comida era tan deliciosa que optó por meter un poco de puré de manzana en sus bolsillos para llevárlo a su mascota. Cuando estaba a punto de darse a la tarea, un cubierto se resbaló hasta caer al piso. La _Señora Feuer_ regañó a _Syra_ por "jugar con la comida", y a punto de levantar el cubierto del suelo, un adolescente de cabellera rubia y ceja en forma de remolino que trabajaba en el lugar, cogió la cuchara y entregó una nueva a la niña, mientras, con una reverencia, deseaba a toda la familia que disfrutasen la cena.

* * *

**n_n**


	10. Colección de minihistorias (2)

**Colección de minihistorias**

**(2)**

Hace ocho años, en las montañas de la _Isla Mirroball_, _Derek Falke_ regresaba del rio con dos cubos de agua amarrados a los extremos de una vara que, el niño de diez años cargaba en su espalda.

-Ojiisan, eh vuelvo- el infante tenía todas las pintas de montañés, sus zapatos marrones de gamuza ya estaban desgastados debido a los largos recorridos en las montañas, su pantalón de lana tenia algunos parches, y por las tardes se quitaba la camisa debido al calor, y cuando estaba cortando leña o pastando animales se llenaba el rostro de tierra sin saberlo al secar el sudor de su frente. Las noches en las montañas de la _Isla Mirrorball_ eran bastante frías, por lo que Derek procuraba juntar mucha leña para que su abuelo no pasara frio.

_Derek Falke_ era huérfano desde muy pequeño, debido a que sus padres murieron en un naufragio. Y su único familiar conocido era su abuelo paterno. El anciano había quedado tan horrorizado con la pérdida de su hijo, que siempre trató de alejar a su nieto del mar, refugiándose en una pequeña cabaña en las montañas.

El anciano tenía un pequeño comercio ambulante, donde vendía hierbas y semillas que solo se encontraban en las montañas. Sus principales clientes eran boticarios, pero además, había un armero que le compraba leña, carbón y otros minerales para los hornos de las fundidoras. Así fue como _Edgar Falke (abuelo de Derek)_, entabló amistad con el _Señor Feuer_, un armero popular entre los que realmente conocían sobre armas.

* * *

Cierto día, el _anciano Falke_ conversaba con el _Señor Feuer_ mientras le explicaba que el negocio de las semillas pasaba por momentos difíciles, así que con la cabeza baja, le pidió de favor que diera trabajo a su nieto en la armería. El _Señor Feuer_ era un hombre bonachón y de gran corazón que siempre sonreirá y te daba una palmadita en el hombro, así que aceptó con gran gusto que _Derek Falke_ trabajase en su armería.

A _Derek Falke_ le gustaba mucho su nuevo trabajo porque aprendía muchas cosas nuevas, además el _Señor Feuer_ le enseñó matemáticas y principios de mecánica, el armero siempre le decía que tenía que asistir al instituto porque la educación era muy importante, pero al principio _Derek_ no quería porque sabía que sus dos trabajos no le darían tiempo de hacer algo tan frívolo como ir a la escuela, así que el _Señor Feuer_ le propuso pagarle el doble y una jornada de trabajo menor, para que así pudiese asistir al instituto. Con mucha pena, y lágrimas en los ojos, el abuelo y nieto aceptaron la oferta.

* * *

Un día antes de que _Derek_ asistiera al instituto, el _Señor Feuer_ sonreía sentado en su escritorio leyendo una carta. Todos en la armería sabían que cuando el dueño estaba tan feliz, era muy probable que hubiese recibido noticias de su hijo mayor, _Razo Feuer_, un joven brillante que trabajaba en la Marina.

Derek se emocionaba mucho cuando su jefe le contaba alguna historia sobre _Razo_ y sus grandes aventuras. En una ocasión, mientras el _Señor Feuer_ observaba fijamente el fuego, explicó a _Derek_ lo preocupada que estaba su mujer por el mayor de sus hijos, y que todas las noches, la acompañaba a la playa para arrojar una flor al mar pidiendo por el bienestar de _Razo_.

Derek no conocía a _Razo_ en persona, pero estaba maravillado con las historias, y del algún modo lo respetaba, era como un ejemplo a seguir.

-¿El _Alférez Razo_?-preguntó Derek acercándose con curiosidad. El _Señor Feuer_ asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió mientras guardaba la carta en una pequeña caja fuerte.

Era casi hora de la salida, y _Derek_ estaba todo tiznado y manchado como de costumbre, guardó sus herramientas y a punto de despedirse del jefe, una niña de nueve años entró al lugar, mientras caminaba, los trabajadores que se cruzaban en su camino le saludaban y decían cosas como – buenas noches señorita Feuer - o – hacía tiempo que no le veía señorita Feuer - _Syra_ correspondía los saludos y los llamaba a todos por sus nombres, tomándose el tiempo para mostrarles cuando habría crecido _Estofado_.

_Derek_ la vio entrar al taller. La niña de nueve años llevaba un listón azul adornando su cabello castaño, usaba un vestido amarillo sin mangas decorado con pequeñas imágenes de frutas que llega un poco debajo de las rodillas, y en sus manos cargaba un enorme animal peludo, como un conejo sin orejas o un hámster. De inmediato _Derek_ pensó que esa niña era muy bonita, de hecho era la primera vez que una niña le parecía realmente bonita, pero por lo que había visto en el pueblo, sabía que ellas son muy presumidas, así que se sintió avergonzado de su aspecto lleno de tizne y carbón. Cuando_ Syra_ llegó hasta donde estaba su padre y el niño, _Derek_ se quitó su boina y se volteó hacia otro lado, dándole la espalda, para que esa princesa no lo viera todo lleno de carbón.

El _Señor Feuer_ abrazó a _Syra_, y dirigiéndose al niño montañés le dijo – _Derek_, ¿no sabes que es descortés dar la espalda a una dama?, ven, quiero presentarte.

_Derek_ veía al piso, como si pensara que mirarla era un sacrilegio, tragó saliva, y con una voz temblorosa dijo –ho…hol…hola… mucho gusto Se…Señorita Feuer.

Al abrazar a su padre, _Syra_ también se llenó de carbón, inclinó la cabeza con mucha curiosidad y se colocó de cuclillas para poder ver el rostro del niño -¿estás enfermo?, ¿te duele el estomago?-preguntó _Syra_, quien había dejado a _Estofado_ en el piso, y estrechaba la mano de Derek.

Para el _Señor Feuer_ fue un momento muy gracioso, dio una palmadita a _Derek_ en la espalda, y ambos se despidieron abandonando el taller.

* * *

_** ¿Comentarios para Halcón Negro Derek? _  
:)


	11. Colección de minihistorias (3)

**Colección de minihistorias**

**(3)**

Hace cuatro años, _Derek Falke_ contemplaba el cielo estrellado al pie de la montaña mientras pensaba que era el momento de confesar sus sentimientos a _Syra Feuer_, las olas del mar golpeaban contra el arrecife y _Derek_ se cuestionaba si había sido buena suerte ingresar al mismo colegio que _Syra_, o si por el contrario, era su mala suerte la que le lo conducía a ese camino espinado que le recordaba la diferencia existente entre ambos. Tal vez, si solo la viese en la armería y no el colegio, donde brillaba y era deseada, hubiese tenido mayor seguridad para confesar sus sentimientos.

_Derek Falke_ parecía no adaptarse a las reglas, los protocolos y toda la farfulla de una vida en sociedad. Amaba su trabajo en la armería, disfrutaba caminar por la playa cuando tenía un momento libre, y escuchar las anécdotas sobre los bandidos de las montañas que contaba su abuelo junto a una fogata, pero aquellos pasatiempos eran mal vistos entre las personas de su edad, por lo que continuó siendo un tío solitario, que solo era capaz de estrechar amistad con sus compañeros de la armería.

Todas las mañanas _Derek_ caminaba directo a su pupitre mientras veía por la ventana. Las clases sonaban como un eco invisible sin importancia, le era difícil prestar atención a sus profesores porque fuera de esas cuatro paredes el viento le llamaba. Solo había una razón para soportar esa vida gris y aburrida, y era, ser capaz de ver entrar por la puerta del salón a _Syra Feuer_ cada mañana.

El chico de catorce años, se asombrara de la forma en que _Syra_ sonreirá sin miramientos ni condiciones, era como una chispa iluminando al mundo y en especial su mundo, una joven de ensueño que trataba a todos por igual y ayudaba al afligido. Y _Derek_ sabia porque, así era aquella familia por la que sentía tanto aprecio y gratitud, todos tenían la llama, la compasión del _Señor Feuer,_ el valor de _Razo_ para anteponer la vida de los demás a la suya, la amistad de _Syra_ que parecía ver la belleza interior de las personas.

Esos eran buenos pensamientos, pero también dolían porque eran un recordatorio de su inferioridad, eran las cadenas que le impedía dar el siguiente paso, no se creía digno de la flor de fuego, la quería y eso lo consumía por dentro, pero no era capaz de decírselo, ¿qué vida podría ofrecerle?, ella era la hija del hombre que le daba trabajo. Seguramente un alto rango de la Marina con mucho dinero acabaría casándose con ella.

* * *

Un día cualquiera, _Derek_ tomó una decisión: se enlistaría en la Marina y se esforzaría para ser un gran hombre del que su abuelo y la _familia Feuer_ se sintieran orgullosos.

- De ningún modo - le regañó su abuelo que temía tanto al mar – después de todo lo que el _Señor Feuer_ ha hecho por ti, ¿así le pagas?, yéndote muy lejos para seguir una idea estúpida - el anciano golpeó la cabeza de _Derek_ con un bastón de roble.

* * *

Pasaron algunos días en los que _Derek_ meditaba tratando de encontrar alguna forma de ser digno de _Syra_ y poder confesar sus sentimientos, pero al no encontrar la repuesta, las noches pesaban sobre él, y lo único que lograba tranquilizarlo eran las caminatas junto al océano, al que nunca había entrado pues se lo prometió a su abuelo, pero que le parecía un espectáculo inmenso y maravilloso.

* * *

Cierta noche, _Derek_ escuchaba el oleaje del mar, con la mirada en dirección al infinito cielo nocturno, su rostro lleno de carbón no se comparaba con la sombra que confundía su corazón, estaba perdido.

A la distancia una pequeña balsa de vela negra transportaba a un hombre grande y gordo de gran estatura, larga barba negra de cantado y cabello rizado alineado debajo de un pañuelo color tinto, su sonrisa macabra dejaba entrever algunos huecos entre dientes, y lleva puesta una vieja camisa sin botones percudida y amarillenta.

_Marshall D. Teach_ bajó de su balsa y tras apearla en la playa, se sentó al lado del joven ofreciéndole una botella de ron. Al principio_ Derek_ pensó que se trataba de un vagabundo sin rumbo, pero era el inicio de algo grande.

- ¿Qué hace un crio en medio de la noche en un lugar tan peligroso? - dijo_ Kurohige _-¿no te da miedo morir?

Por un segundo pensó que se trataba de un asalto – Lo siento señor, aunque me mate no hay nada que pueda llevarse - espetó _Derek_, aunque no estaba seguro si los ladrones ofrecían un trago de ron antes de cometer una fechoría.

- HAHAHAAAAHAAAA - rió _Kurohige_ – eres un crio interesante… de hombre a hombre, solo quiero compartir un trago con un guerrero de mar que parece solidario, ¿qué te pasa? - el barbudo dio un trago a la botella e hizo un sonido que denotaba lo bien que le había caído el agua sanadora.

_Derek_ estaba muy confundido por la presencia del viejo barbudo, pero había tantos pensamientos asechándolo que no pudo evitar confesar - Hay un sitió al que no puedo llegar - decía _Derek_ con melancolía, pues creía que la única forma de ser amado por _Syra_ era siendo todo lo él no era. Tomó la botella de ron y tambien le dio un trago.

- ¿Un lugar que no puedes alcanzar eh?, HAHAHAAAAHAAAAAAAHAAAA, ¿por qué te sientes tan mal?, ya nadie tiene el valor de soñar.

_Derek_ volteo para ver al extraño hombre, parecía decir cosas sin sentido.

- Eres un guerrero del mar muy valiente, no sé si has sido consiente, HAHAHAA - la risa de aquel hombre era como rasposa - ¡TODO AQUELLO QUE TE IMPIDE ALCANZAR ESE LUGAR SOLO ES PURA PORQUERÍA! - _Barbanegra_ dio otro trago. Entonces _Derek_ pensó en la promesa que hizo a su abuelo, la nobleza de la _familia Feuer_ que parecía inalcanzable, y se sintió ofendido porque un completo extraño con esas pintas estaba insultado todo lo que le parecía importante.

- HAHAHAAAAHAAAAAAA, que el hombre no tiene derecho a soñar, pero que estupidez, HAHAHAAHAHAAA, solo un verdadero guerrero del mar se atreve a buscar lo inalcanzable - _Teach_ se puso de pie frente a _Derek_. El joven quedó perplejo, su mirada se encontró con la del gigante y por un momento percibió una voluntad colosal, entonces _Derek_ lo entendió, la voluntad del hombre es inmensa, y todo lo que antes parecía ponerse en su camino se volvía imaginario, insignificante.

- HAHAHAAAA, _¡EL SUEÑO DEL HOMBRE JAMÁS TENDRÁ FIN_! HAHAHAHAHAHA- fueron las palabras de _Teach_ mientras se alejaba en quella balsa con los tres craneos en la vela, y le confesaba que era un pirata.

* * *

_**** Uuuu, las mini historias nos han contado algunas cositas que era necesario saber antes de continuar con la historia principal.**_

_******_**_Hoy subí dos porque están estrechamente vinculadas, además que me emociona conocer un poquito más sobre Derek Falke._**

_** n_n**_


	12. Colección de minihistorias (4)

**Mini historia**

**(4)**

Hace tres años _Derek Falke_ huyó de las montañas para enlistarse en la Marina con la esperanza de obtener el prestigio, la fama y el dinero que añoraba, y así algún día regresar a _Isla Mirrorball_ para pedir la mano de _Syra Feuer_. Nadie tuvo noticias de él en el pueblo y lo buscaron desesperadamente durante semanas, en especial su abuelo, quien sufría ataques por la fuerte impresión de perder otro familiar.

Uno de los primeros en enterarse fue el _Señor Feuer_ quien de inmediato aportó todos los medios a su alcance para encontrar a su mejor trabajador, no, mejor dicho, para localizar al joven que ya era como su hijo. La búsqueda se intensificó sin resultados y algunos lo daban por muerto, hasta que un día _Razo Feuer_ envió una carta a su padre con noticias de _Derek_, donde detallaba todas las actividades del montañés, incluida su inscripción a la Marina.

El pueblo entero recibió la noticia pasmado, porque el chico simplemente desapareció un día y reapareció al otro enlistado en una lejana base de la Marina.

Para entonces _Syra Feuer_ era una de las mejores amigas del desaparecido, y fue la más preocupada por los acontecimientos. Todas las tardes subía la montaña para visitar al _anciano Falke_ y acompañarlo en su dolor – si tan solo lo hubiese escuchado, yo tengo la culpa - se lamentaba el abuelo.

* * *

Contrario a todas sus expectativas, _Derek_ no solo perdió el aprecio de la _familia Feuer_ por haber actuado de forma tan imprudente y causar tales malestares a sus seres queridos, en especial su abuelo, sino que además, su vida como aprendiz fue muy dura, le costaba mucho trabajo adaptarse a las reglas de la Academia y siempre se metía en problemas, pero nadie podía negar su monstruosa fuerza que le había llevado a derrotar a todos sus superiores. Debido a que pasaba casi todo el tiempo entrenando, pronto tenia la fuerza de un Marino de alto rango, pero su indisciplina era un impedimento para que ascendiera.

La capacidad de sus superiores para promoverlo o degradarlo era lo que más le molestaba, sabía que era el más fuerte de su base y no obstante, aun tenia rango de recluta, a ese paso nunca superaría a _Razo Feuer_ en la jerarquía de la Marina.

* * *

De pronto todo lo que rodeaba a _Derek Falke_ se tornó oscuro y siniestro, aquel noble niño que amaba la armería, las caminatas por la playa y soñaba con una linda tarde en el campo con _Syra_, se iba extinguiendo poco a poco. El fenómeno era tan inaudito que el _Teniente Menor Razo Feuer_ le siguió el rastro durante un tiempo – es verdad que tiene una mentalidad peligrosa, pareciera como si respetara la forma en que los piratas devoran todo a su paso, es un hombre hambriento de poder y si lo expulsamos de la Marina, no tengo duda que un día será una gran amenaza - informó _Razo_ a la heroína de guerra la V_icealmirante Tsuru_, una anciana mujer de baja estatura y cabello blanco sujeto con una coleta que había combatido contra _Gold Roger_ en el pasado.

- No podemos promover a un soldado con esas características, si le damos autoridad será un peligroso para sus subordinados - decía la _Vicealmirante_ mientras revisaba unos documentos.

- Pero a este paso, el soldado Falke abandonara la Marina - replicó con efusividad el _Teniente Menor Razo_ – enviémosle al _G-5_ con los Marinos del Nuevo Mundo.

- El _G-5_ está repleto de soldados salvajes y problemáticos, pero también son curtidos hombres de honor que han vivido mil batallas, en cambio un jovencito arrogante como el _soldado Falke_ acabara seducido por alguno de los cuatro emperadores, y pondrá en riesgo a la base - dijo la anciana mirando por la ventana de su oficina.

Luego de un suspiro la _Vicealmirante Tsuru_ resolvió – me negaba a creerlo _Teniente Menor,_ pero tal parece que usted aun no es capaz de separar sus sentimientos del deber, sus palabras ponen de manifiesto el apreció que siente por el _soldado Falke_ y ahora sé porque… los archivos dicen que el soldado fue un protegido de su familia… no tengo duda que sus emociones han nublado su buen juicio - la _Vicealmirate_ tomó su taza y dio un sorbo - _Teniente Menor_ desde éste momento lo relevó de la vigilancia del _soldado Falke_, ahora retírese de mi oficina.

Razo saludo a su superior y abandonó la habitación con una sensación amarga en la garganta. Para el _Teniente Menor_ la solución era obvia, _Derek_ debía ser ascendido y asignado a la tripulación de un Marino con gran autoridad, estaba seguro que unos días en el barco del _Vicealmirante Garp_, _Doberman, Momonga, Comi_l o el _Capitán Smoker_, corregirían la conducta de _Falke_, pero la Marina se negaba a promoverlo u asignarlo a una base mejor.

_Razo_ entendía la frustración de su hermano adoptivo, había Marinos de alto rango que eran muy débiles, corruptos e inútiles, lo sabía bien, pues era miembro de asuntos internos, pero no había mucho que hacer, el aura oscura que envolvía a _Derek_ _Falke_ preocupaba a la Marina. Tal vez, la _Vicealmirante_ estaba en lo correcto, y la preocupación por el muchacho comenzaba a nublar su juicio.

* * *

Luego de mucho esfuerzo y el apoyo del _Vicealmirante Garp_, a _Falko_ se le daría una oportunidad, si era capaz de obedecer al pie de la letra las ordenes en una misión se le permitiría ser soldado directamente bajo las ordenes de _Garp_, y eso era alentador porque _Garp el Puño_ reconocería la fuerza del novato, lo pondría en cintura a base de fuerza y acabaría promoviéndolo con el tiempo a un rango alto, o al menos esas fueron las expectativas de _Razo_ el día que recibió la noticia.

* * *

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué de todos los lugares en el mundo tenía que ser ese lugar?, ¿Por qué?

La misión era.

Recientemente el _Cuartel General_ recibió información de que algunos piratas aliados del _Yonkou Kaido la Bestia_, habían sido vistos cerca de la _Isla Mirrorball, _la información era de lo más sospechosa porque los _cuatro emperadores_ mantenían sus actividades al margen del _Nuevo Mundo_, así que se encomendó al _Vicealmirante Vergo_ que investigara, y de ser cierto, capturara a los piratas.

* * *

El día de la misión el _Teniente Menor Razo_ suspiraba y cerraba los ojos, era una misión peligrosa, poderosos piratas podrían estar involucrados, asuntos internos investigaba a Vergo, y era el pueblo natal de ambos, esa y otras preocupaciones rondaban por su mente.

A _Derek_ no le importaba el pueblo, solo podía pensar en su amada _Syra. _Y al menos la misión comenzaba de forma alentadora, pues descubrieron que el barco pirata estaba anclado justo al extremo opuesto de donde se encontraba su pueblo, mas tarde ese detalle lo cambiaria todo.

Los soldados bajaron en fila sin perder la formación y se adentraron en la selva, el escuadrón de _Razo_, donde iba _Derek_, aprendió sigilosamente a los vigías que trepaban unos altos arboles. La misión marchaba según lo planeado, hasta el momento ya habían arrestado treinta piratas sin ser detectados, ni siquiera los lugareños habían notado la presencia de la Marina, ahora solo quedaba esperar que el escuadrón del _Vicealmirante Verg_o atrapara a los aliados de _Kaido_.

Pero justo cuando parecia que la misión era un rotundo exito, el _Den den mushi_ del _Teniente Menor_ comenzó a sonar con mucha interferencia:

- _Vzz Vzzz_… aquí…_Vzzzzz_… escuadrón… _Vzzzzz…zzzzzz…Vzzzzz_ tenemos pr…._Vzzzzz…_necesi… _VzzVzz_…tamos refuerzos…_Vzzzz Vzzzzzz_… no son aliados de Kaido…_Vzzzz Vzzzzzzzz_ ¡CÓDIGO ROJO!...Vzzzzz…¡REFUERZOS!.._.Vzzzzz_ ¡DOS MIEMBROS DE LA TRIPULACIÓN DE KAIDO LA BESTIA! - la sangre de todo el escuadrón se heló, ¿Qué hacían piratas tan abrumadoramente poderosos en una pequeña isla del mar del este, no importaba, tenían que acudir como apoyo, aunque ello implicara perder la vida.

Ningún sobreviviente olvidara aquel día.

Un mar de fuego, cadáveres por todas partes, gritos de auxilio, dos usuarios de _Aku ma no mi_ tipo _Zoan_, con enormes colmillos devorando vidas. El escuadrón del _Teniente Menor Razo_ se desvanecía lentamente como hielo al fuego. Y el _Vicealmirante Vergo_ no aparecía, ¿habría sido derrotado?

_Derek_ abandonó la formación y corrió lo más deprisa que pudo hasta su pueblo, pero en el camino encontró a unos piratas asesinando a los lugareños que intentaban defenderse, cuando acabaron con la mayoría de los hombres jóvenes, los piratas comenzaron a abusar de algunas hijas de los pueblerinos, _Derek_ no arrestó a nadie, olvido el protocolo y desenvainando su espada acabó con la vida de todos los malhechores por sí solo, sin embargo, le costó mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la Isla, el escuadrón de _Razo_ apresaba a los aliados de _Kaido_, y el escuadrón de _Vergo_ enfrentaba a los _dos miembros de la tripulación del emperador_, sin ayuda del _Vicealmirante_ que aun no aparecía, sus vidas se apagaban como una vela con un soplido.

_Razo_ no podía ocultar la preocupación por su familia, así que dejó a su escuadrón atrás para dirigirse hasta su pueblo, y a diferencia de _Derek_, llegó en poco tiempo.

* * *

Los siguientes treinta segundos convirtieron a _Derek_ en pirata.

La casa de dos pisos estaba en llamas.

_Razo_ y _Derek_ corren desesperadamente.

_Razo_ cruza la puerta en llamas para salvar a sus padres.

En ese momento sonó su _Den den Mushi portátil_ -**¡TODOS LOS HOMBRES A LA COSTA OESTE!, ¡YAAAAAAAA!**-era la voz del _Vicealmirante Vergo_. El _Teniente Menor_ contestó el comunicador que llevaba en la muñeca y gritó -**¡SEÑOR NO PUEDO!**.

-**¡TODO SU ESCUADRÓN HA MUERTO!**, **¡LOS PIRATAS DE KAIDO ESCAPAN!** -resonó el _Vicealmirante_ furioso.

-**¡MIS PADRES!** –gritó el _Teniente Menor_ mientras caminaba por el fuego.

-**¡TENIENTE NECESITAMOS SU APOYO, USTED Y YO PODEMOS ATRAPARLOS!**, **¡SINO VIENE AHORA MISMO, LA HUMANIDAD PERDERÁ ALGO MUCHO MÁS GRANDE!, !ESCAPAN¡**- la furia e impotencia del _Vicealmirante_ era opresora.

Fueron los segundos más largos en la vida de _Razo_, entró en casa... pero sus padres no estaban allí, entonces escuchó un grito conocido. Pero… no quedaba tiempo.

**-¡ONII CHAN!-**

**(El grito de Syra a las afueras de la armería)**

Sus hombres murieron porque abandonó su posición, había faltado a sus deberes como _Teniente Menor_. Pero había esperanzas de que la misión triunfara.

**Derek- Syra -Razo**

**(Gritando por ayuda, a su espalda el taller en llamas)**

Llegaron desde extremos opuestos de la calle y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. _Syra_ golpeaba la puerta de la armería con desesperación, pero no lograba que cediera. Los piratas habían encerrado a sus padres junto con los vecinos en el taller y habían encendido fuego desde el interior, no conformes con eso, soldaron la puerta desde fuera.

Con lagrimas en los ojos_, Razo_ abandono la casa en llamas y corrió con todas sus fuerzas para atender el llamado del _Vicealmirante_, cuando paso junto a la armeria pronunció unas palabras inaudibles: – **Madre, Padre… perdónenme.**

El corazón de _Syra_ se detuvo al ver que su hermano se alejaba.

-**¡SOLADO FALKE A LA COSTA OESTE YAAAAAA**!-

-**¡PERO SUS PADRES!**- Derek estaba furioso.

-**¡A LA COSTA OESTE SOLDADO!**- reprendió _Razo._

La vida de _Derek_ paso frente a sus ojos, y al final creía que lo entendía, **un mundo cruel le exigía un sacrificio que no estaba dispuesto a hacer.**

-**¡NO QUIERO SER UN SOLDADO!**, **yooo ¡SOY UN PIRATA! **- fueron las últimas palabras de _Derek_ como Marino, la escena fue titánica, _Derek_ y _Razo_ corrían en dirección opuesta, y en medio de ambos _Syra_ yacia desmayada.

_Derek_ golpeó la puerta de acero con todas sus fuerza, sus manos sangraban pero sabía que al final cedería, entonces del otro lado escuchó la voz de su abuelo y el _Señor Feuer_, que le gritaban que tomara a _Syra_ y escapara porque el taller explotaría. _Derek Falke_ era un pirata y seguiría sus convicciones, no los dejaría atrás, pero entonces se escucharon las primeras explosiones, sin nada por hacer, cargó a _Syra_ en sus brazos y corrió con dirección al mar, justo a tiempo, pues a su espalda, la armería estalló en mil pedazos.

Durante los últimos momentos de su vida, los _Señores Feuer_ dieron gracias por haber sido bendecidos con un hijo como _Razo_, y llenos de orgullo, lo felicitaron desde sus corazones por haber antepuesto el bienestar futuro de la humanidad.

* * *

****¿Qué camino tomarías, el de Razo o el de Derek?**

**** Gracias por seguir las 4 mini historias, espero que fueran de tu agrado, hasta otra ñ_ñ**


	13. PRESENTACIÓN ANTE EL REY

**PARTE IX – PRESENTACIÓN ANTE EL REY**

_"…El mundo entero se aparta cuando ve pasar a un hombre que sabe adónde va…"_

_Saint-Exupery_

Aquella noche (PARTE VIII) la habitación de los hombres permanecía en aparente calma, unos rayos de luz se filtraban por las rendijas de la puerta pero no iluminaban el lugar, y la hamaca de Luffy se balanceaba de un lado a otro, su rostro se ocultaba bajo el sombrero de paja que tanto atesora. Los demás dormían pacíficamente en las literas, excepto Sanji y Zoro que no fueron a dormir esa noche. En el muelle, el caballero del mar Jimbe veía fijamente en dirección all _Thousand Sunny, tenía_ los brazos cruzados y la mente en blanco, alerta para el momento oportuno. Hace algunas horas Luffy le había pedido que permaneciera en las cercanías y se prepararan para un posible enfrentamiento entre espadachín y cocinero.

* * *

Esa tarde, Luffy percibió la tensión entre sus dos nakamas, y Nami se lo había advertido - ¡Luffy algo está pasando en el barco!, ¡tenemos que saber más acerca de esa pirata! – las palabras resonaban en su cabeza, pero no tenía la intención de intervenir a menos que fuera necesario, como capitán, estaba seguro que Sanji y Zoro no pelearían usando todas sus fuerzas, porque eran nakamas, y aun cuando resolvieran sus diferencias con los puños, tenía plena confianza de que al final se estrecharían la mano como seña de honor y compañerismo.

* * *

Aquella noche, cuando el _Sunny_ se estremeció debido a la expulsión de haki de Sanji, todos se cayeron de sus camas, excepto Luffy que permeancia recostado con el sombrero sobre el rostro, parecía dormir tranquilamente, pero a la menor señal de peligro inminente, habría salido disparado para apalear a sus subordinados y evitar muertes, tenía suficiente fuerza para ello, además Jimbe estaba preparado para evitar daños colaterales.

Luffy poseía haki de observación, pero por encima de eso, tenía un instinto excepcional. En una ocasión _Rayleigh_ explicó a Robin que Roger no entendía el dialecto de los _Poneglyph_, pero podía escuchar la voz de todas las cosas. Y esa noche, cuando Ussop le gritó que algo estaba pasando en el barco y Brook desenvaino su espada de samurái, Luffy permaneció calmado, en silencio, porque sentía la presencia de todos en su barco, y momentos más tarde, percibía la presencia de Sanji, serena, en calma y un estado de felicidad inusitado, esa noche, todo estaría bien. Luffy no sabía porque, pero entendía que no podía seguir estático, como capitán era hora de pedir respuestas.

* * *

Sanji había escuchado la historia de _Syra Feuer_ sin alterarse, no le parecía que en sus brazos descansara una criminal terrible, por el contrario, era un alma muy frágil que debía ser tratada con delicadeza y amor, ahora entendía un poco más de la herida y una parte de él estaba feliz porque sería capaz de compartir el dolor de Syra y hacerlo suyo, quería que las heridas sanaran y la barrera invisible entre el pasado y presente de Syra se reconciliaran.

Después de la mañana vino la tarde, y Syra aun dormía en los brazos de Sanji, este no quería despertarla, y Nami evitó que cualquiera entrara en la cocina. Cuando por fin la joven abrió sus ojos, Sanji tomó su mano y le dijo al oído – es hora Syra chanw -.

Syra deseaba que aquel dulce sueño en los brazos de Sanji jamás terminara, pero era momento de afrontarlo y encarar a la tripulación. Ambos se pusieron de pie, aunque Syra permanecía con la mirada baja. Caminaron lentamente hasta la puerta, y al cruzarla la luz del medio día los cegó momentáneamente, cuando todo se torno claro y visible, Syra vio a toda la tripulación de pie en dos filas, y al fondo, sobre la cabeza del _Sunny_ estaba Luffy mirándolos a ambos desde lo alto.

Luffy

Nami-Zoro

Ussop-Chopper

Robin-Franky

Brook

Syra-Sanji

(cocina)

_Syra Feuer_ dio un paso al frente y se percató que Sanji no la acompañaría, estremecida, le dirigió unos ojitos de suplica, pero Sanji negó con la cabeza y dijo – No es mi decisión-sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió - todo estará bien Syra chanw -.

Syra caminó en medio de las dos filas en silencio, sin mirar a nadie, le aterraba ver esas miradas, y cuando llegó frente a Luffy, comenzó a hablar con dificultad.

- Yo… etto… yo…verá Luffy sama - una lágrima se resbalo por su rostro y comenzó a sollozar, Luffy la observaba en silencio, entonces cuando Syra alzó el rostro y se percató que el capitán le sonreirá, no pudo contenerse más y cayó de rodillas.

- **Mi nombre es _Syra Feuer_** - dijo la joven mientras se desabrochaba el primer botón de su blusa - **mejor conocida como _Pólvora Rosa Syra_, miembro de los _Piratas Alegres_ **- cedió el segundo botón - **y… y… y…**- las palabras no podían salir de su boca, cuando se quitó el ultimo botón, se giró y mostró su espalda desnuda (sin quitarse el sujetador) a Luffy,revelando así el tatuaje de los tres cráneos que tenía en la parte baja de su espalda - **soy aliada del emperador Barbanegra **- _Syra_ comenzó a llorar.

- Souka - dijo Luffy -¿entonces eres mi enemiga?-.

- **¡No!** - respondió Syra -**¡Mi tripulación fue derrotada por la Marina, y como la última sobreviviente tengo el deber de continuar ondeando la bandera de mis nakamas!, pero, Luffy sama, los Piratas Alegres nunca le consideraron un enemigo, mi antiguo capitán quería un duelo honorable contra usted… pero, pero como nueva capitán de los Piratas Alegres, no seguiré los pasos de Kurohige, ahora que la responsabilidad recae sobre mí… yo… no quiero conquistar el océano ni imponerme a nadie … respeto a Barbanegra, pero su camino no es mi camino **- _Syra_ se limpió una lagrima - **estar con ustedes me recordó el verdadero significado de ser un pirata… ¡YO QUIERO NAVEGAR LIBREMENTE LOS MARES!... por eso… capitán, ¡POR FAVOR ACÉPTEME COMO ALIADA DE LOS SOMBRERO DE PAJA Y PERMÍTAME NAVEGAR UN POCO MÁS A VUESTRO LADO! **- _Syra_ se cubrió el rostro con las manos, entonces sintió una brocha deslizándose sobre su espalda, era _Luffy_ pintando tres pequeños sombreros de paja sobre los cráneos, y si bien más tarde se borraron con el agua, significaban algo más tangible y duradero que una marca.

- Shishishisi - rió _Luffy_ cuando terminó su obra de arte.

Entonces Syra abrió los ojos, y Sanji se acercó con un espejo para mostrarle lo que había hecho su capitán, Syra sonrió destellante y abrazó a Luffy.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de los actos de Barbanegra - dijo Luffy acariciándole la cabeza. Luego de un momento se alejó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sanji, mientras lo felicitaba con una mirada de aprobación, porque Sanji había conseguido la primera victoria de los Mugiwaras sobre Barbanegra. Una vida se había salvado.

Franky, Chopper y Brook lloraban infantilmente, Nami sollozaba, Robin y Zoro sonreirán abrazados y Ussop levantó el pulgar.

- ¡Mina prepárense para partir al nuevo mundo!, ¡Shishishishsi! - dijo Luffy con los brazos en alto.

Ese fue un día muy emotivo, pues momentos después llegó la familia real para despedirse y agradecer a los Mugiwaras haber salvado la _Isla Gyojin_ de _Hody Jones_. Todos prometieron a la princesa Shirahoshi que un día volverían a la Isla, además Jimbe reafirmó su palabra de reencontrarse con ellos para unirse a la tripulación, una vez que atendiera un asunto de suma importancia, y con una sonrisa, se alejaron por los cielos ayudados de una burbuja flotante que envolvía al Sunny. Era el inicio de una nueva aventura. El Nuevo Mundo esperaba por ellos.

* * *

**** Luffy es el mejor capitán del mundo ;´) shif shif**

**** ¿Os ha gustado?, sus comentarios le dan amor a la historia.**


	14. DESAFÍO DEL FRANCOTIRADOR

**PROHIBIDO PARA MENORES DE 13 O 14 XD**

**PARTE X- EL DESAFÍO DEL FRANCOTIRADOR**

_"…si me muerdo los labios es porque extraño los tuyos." Autor anónimo._

Sanji se encontraba en la cocina preparando la merienda mientras Syra terminaba de fregar la enorme pila de trastos sucios acumulados luego de un delicioso desayuno.

Era inusual que Sanji tuviese compañía en la cocina, estaba acostumbrado a pasar largas horas en aquel lugar sin otro pensamiento ni otra compañía que los ingredientes y utensilios de su oficio, exceptuando las veces que Robin leía en silencio sobre la barra o Zoro le ayudaba a lavar platos, en general había mucha calma hasta que, la tripulación se reunía para comer. De algún modo, al igual que en Baratie, la cocina del Sunny se tornó un lugar casi intimo, un espacio de meditación donde desenvolvía su gran habilidad y cariño por cocinar.

La llegada de Syra altero tal orden, la cocina tenía una nueva visitante. Ciertamente Sanji se sentía muy feliz al respecto, aun cuando se esforzara por ocultarlo ya que no quería que Syra se sintiera comprometida a pasar tanto tiempo en ese lugar.

Aquella tarde, los sartenes desprendían llamas cuando Sanji vertía sobre ellos algún ingrediente líquido para mejorar el sabor, y Syra observaba fascinada como si se tratara de un verdadero espectáculo. Sanji caminó frente al horno y Syra frente al fregadero, de tal modo que quedaban de espalda. De vez en cuando Sanji giraba para mirarla detenidamente durante un instante y luego devolvía la mirada a los sartenes. Por su parte, Syra también volteaba para mirarlo, aunque durante lapsos más prolongados, e imaginando que el cocinero pensaría que ella es extraña, retornaba su vista al agua. Sin saberlo, ambos intercambiaban miradas, y se sentían un poco avergonzados de que el otro lo descubriera.

Era una lucha inocente, Syra fijó su vista en las manos de Sanji, pero esta vez, cuando el cocinero se giró para verla, la descubrió, ella se ruborizo y de inmediato bajo la mirada, entonces Sanji se acercó y la abrazo de la cintura. Syra podía sentir la cálida respiración de Sanji detrás de su oreja – Syra chanw, no es necesario que hagas esto, estoy acostumbrado a fregar los platos - le dijo tras darle un beso en la nuca.

- Hm, quiero ayudar - fueron las palabras que la joven pronuncio, pero en el fondo hubiese querido decirle que le gustaba pasar tiempo con él.

Encima el comedor había un plato con postre de chocolate que Syra no había terminado durante el desayuno. Sanji estiró el brazo sin apartarse de ella, y con el dedo meñique tomó un poco de chocolate, luego embarró un puntito sobre el cuello de Sya – Parece que tendré que terminar tu postre por ti - Sanji dio un chupete en la parte del cuello de la joven donde tenía el punto de chocolate. Syra cerró sus ojos mientras el labio inferior del cocinero se deslizaba por su cuello, se dio la media vuelta y estiró el brazo simulando al cocinero para coger budín de chocolate con el dedo índice, y luego, lo embarró sobre los labios de Sanji, lo sujetó por la nuca y lo beso apasionadamente.

Parecía un beso infinito. Pero, en ese preciso instante, Sanji percibió olor a quemando, entonces ambos se separaron y se dieron cuenta que uno de los sartenes desprendía humo. En toda la carrera de Sanji, era la primera vez que algo se le quemaba. Atónito apagó el fuego mientras Syra se disculpaba. Así fue que se dieron cuenta, era triste admitirlo, pero la presencia de Syra en la cocina, distraía sobremanera la atención de Sanji. Incluso, durante la mañana, Luffy y Ussop habían dicho a Sanji que la comida tenía un sabor diferente, aunque claro, se la comieron toda. Fue entonces que los enamorados acordaron verse más tarde, y Syra salió de cocina.

* * *

El Sunny navegaba por una corriente submarina a miles de metros bajo el agua, envuelto en una burbuja, Nami había explicado a la tripulación que no quedaba mucho por hacer, excepto esperar pacientemente a que ascendieran al Nuevo Mundo.

En la cubierta el ambiente estaba muy animado, Luffy y Chopper pescaban enormes y horribles monstruos de mar con una caña de pescar que parecía un juguete. Nami descansaba cerca de su naranjo con una bebida fría. Zoro limpiaba una de sus catanas con un pequeño trozo de algodón. Franky se encontraba en el taller haciendo ajustes al Mini Merry y, Robin leía un libro sentada en las escaleras.

-Oi Syra, mira esto-dijo Ussop al ver a la joven salir de la cocina.

-¿De qué se trata?- la expresión de Syra denotaba su curiosidad.

-En mi nueva arma súper poderosa "Kabuto Avanzado"-dijo Ussop mientras señalaba una especie de resortera gigante con mira de francotirador.

-Sugoi Ussop, pero ¿Qué tan poderosa es?- cuestionó Syra.

Ussop sonrió maliciosamente – solo mira esto - entonces estiró la banda elástica mientras apuntaba a una enorme roca que se encontraba a gran distancia - ¡AGEHA RYUUSEI! - dijo al momento que la carga salía disparada y destruía la enorme roca. Los ojos de Syra brillaban como estrellas, entonces Luffy y Chopper se acercaron llenos de curiosidad.

-Eres un gran tirador Ussop, pero yo soy mejor - Syra desenfundo su fusil -¡ EXPLOSIVE SHOT TWISTED!- y sin cargar su arma disparó, la explosión fue tan estruendosa que parecía el rugir de un enorme cañón, entonces una roca que se encontraba aun más lejos explotó y quedó hecha añicos.

-¡SUGOI!-dijeron todos los presentes. Syra se llevó la mano a la cabeza y una gota de sudor se resbaló de su frente – jeje- dio una sonrisa tímida –creo que ganaste Ussop – dijo la joven. Luffy y Chopper creían que era evidente que el disparó de Syra había sido diez veces más destructivo, pero Ussop y la joven sabían que por la ubicación de los cráteres producidos por las explosiones, el tiro de Ussop fue más preciso.

Syra y Ussop sonrieron y se estrecharon la mano efusivamente. Como ambos eran tiradores comenzaron a charlar utilizando términos que de inmediato aburrieron al capitán y el doctor, quienes fueron a seguir pescando. Syra estaba fascinada con las pop green que Ussop utilizaba como munición, además de la forma en que el chico de nariz larga lograba tiros tan precisos sin hacer uso de la combustión.

-Ven, vamos a mi cuarto, te enseñare unos planos- dijo Ussop mientras ambos guardaban los aparatos que Ussop tenía en la cubierta.

-¿Enserio puedo verlos?, ¡vamos!-gritó syra emocionada.

Una vez entraron al cuarto de los hombres, Ussop abrió un cajón del armario y sacó un viejo cuaderno de notas que tenía muchos dibujos y anotaciones.

Ambos se sentaron sobre la cama de Ussop, muy cerca uno del otro, y comenzaron a ver el cuaderno juntos -¡Sugoi!-decía Syra cada vez que Ussop cambiaba la pagina. Antes de darse cuenta, ambos estaban riendo y Ussop escuchaba las ideas de Syra para una nueva resortera.

-Si quieres puedo hacerte una-dijo Ussop.

-Eso seria asombroso Ussop-respondió Syra con una enorme sonrisa.

Llegada la hora de la comida, Sanji llamó a la tripulación, todo parecía normal, excepto porque Syra y Ussop pasaron la mayoría del tiempo charlando y riendo, y aunque entre la multitud de risas y los escándalos de Luffy robando la carne de los demás, pasaban un poco inadvertidos, Sanji no perdió detalle.

Llegada la noche ( temporalmente hablando ya que al estar debajo del agua todo está oscuro y la única iluminación es producida por la luz artificial de las lámparas del barco), Ussop y Syra trabajaban en la proa del Sunny atornillando unos tubos y revisando unas bandas elásticas.

-¿Alguna vez te conté de mi aventura contra los reyes marinos?-dijo Ussop con un tono lleno de satisfacción mientras se apuntaba a si mismo con el pulgar.

-¡Oooh!, pues no –comentó Syra.

- No te preocupes, te contaré… cof* cof* … había una tormenta imposible, las olas median mil metros de altura, no, no, ya recordé, eran dos mil metros, toda la tripulación estaba muy asustada, entonces cien reyes marinos rodearon el barco, Luffy, Zoro y Sanji depositaron la última esperanza en mi, después de todo soy un valiente guerrero del mar, entonces tuve que usar mi último recurso, saque mi Kabuto Avanzado y PLAZZZZZ, ¡los derrote a todos!- la sonrisa de Ussop era tan grande que mostraba todos sus dientes. Tras escuchar la historia, Syra rió ligeramente y se limpió una lágrima.

-Oi Syra, ¿por qué te ríes?, ¿no me crees?-Ussop arqueó una ceja.

-Pero Ussop kun, el Kabuto Avanzado lo terminaste apenas hoy-ambos se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras continuaban con los instrumentos.

-¿Puedes pasarme la llave de tuercas?-preguntó Ussop aun riendo un poco.

Syra cogió la herramienta y se dio la vuelta para entregársela, entonces al momento de girar quedaron de frente a una distancia peligrosamente cercana, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, separándose un poco sonrojados.

-Eres una persona muy agradable –dijo Ussop al momento de recibir la llave de tuercas de manos de la joven.

-Tú también Ussop kun- Syra levantó la brazo y ambos chocaron sus manos.

Repentinamente, Syra sintió que alguien la levantaba del piso y se la echaba al hombro como un bulto. Era Sanji que se había acercado cuando, a la distancia, observo lo cerca que estaban Syra y Ussop.

-¿Sanji?-dijo Syra mientras pataleaba y se agitaba para bajar del hombro del cocinero.

-Oi Sanji, chotto matte, ¿Qué haces?-dijo Ussop extrañado.

Sanji dio una calada al cigarrillo –voy a hacerle el amor a mi novia-dijo mientras se alejaba con Syra al hombro, quien aun replicaba.

* * *

Sanji se dirigió hasta el lobby, que era una habitación amplia con paredes de cristal de un estanque de agua y un sillón circular que rodeaba toda la habitación; el cocinero aseguró la puerta tras de sí, y dejó caer a Syra sobre el sofá. La habitación se iluminaba tenuemente con el azul marino que se reflejaba a través de los cristales.

-Mi corazón va a quemarme-Sanji abrazó a Syra y descansó su rostro junto al de la joven.

-¡Detente!, ¿quién rayos te crees?, ¡estaba haciendo algo importante!, ¡no tenias porque armar tanto jaleo!- dijo Syra empujando al cocinero.

-¡Agradece que no lo golpeara!-dijo Sanji sujetándola firmemente de los hombros – ¡la mitad de la culpa es tuya!-.

-Pero si no hemos hecho nada-

-No tenias porque seguirlo a todas partes, ni sonreírle cuando se acercaba a ti, ¡eres demasiado imprudente!-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¿acaso estas celoso?-

Sanji apartó los brazos de Syra para abrazarla con fuerza, de modo que su rostro quedo de frente al de ella – ¿y si así fuera? - dijo con una mirada llena de determinación.

-¿Pero qué?... Ussop jamás – Syra no terminó la frase, tan solo colocó sus brazos como escudo.

-Deja de subestimar los sentimientos de las personas, ¿Qué harás si Ussop se enamora de ti?, deja de comportarte como niña y hazle saber que solo lo consideras un amigo-

Syra se sonrojó y desvió la mirada- ¿Quién te crees para decirme que hacer?, ¿no sabes nada sombre mis sentimientos?-dijo Syra aun molesta por la escena de Sanji en la cubierta del barco.

-Tú me quieres a mí y a nadie más- dijo Sanji acariciando la mejilla de Syra –deja de negar tus sentimientos-.

La cara de Syra se puso roja- no seas tan arrogante – dijo Syra con falsa molestia.

Sanji se apartó, se sentó a un lado y encendió un cigarrillo –cuando te vi conversando con él, quise convencerme a mi mismo de que sería capaz de ocultar mis sentimientos… tenia absoluta confianza en que no me afectaría verte disfrutando el tiempo con otro, y sin embargo… una chica como tú que apenas conozco, fue capaz de quemarme por dentro de esa forma, por eso en ese momento lo supe… si, es ella, mi corazón le pertenece completamente- Syra estaba perpleja, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, y su boca solo emitía sonidos inaudibles - no puedo estar tranquilo si se trata de ti – finalizó Sanji.

El pulso de Syra comenzó a acelerarse, se llevó la mano al pecho y con una voz muy baja dijo –Sanji, tienes que confiar en mí-

-No quiero que me quiten a la persona que quiero-dijo Sanji mientras tomaba la mano de Syra y la colocaba junto a su pecho, para que ella sintiera los latidos de su corazón, apagó el cigarro y arrojó la colilla, entontes sujetó a Syra por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas.

–Es…espera Sanji—la voz de Syra temblaba, estaba por caer fuera de sí. Sanji comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa blanca de Syra mientras le besaba el cuello, rodeó su vientre desnudo con el brazo - estas frio – dijo Syra temblando, estaba totalmente perdida en los brazos de Sanji y no podría resistirse más, quería entregarse completamente.

-Entonces… enciéndelas con tu calor-dijo Sanji bajando un poco más sus dedos, rosando la entrepierna de su amada.

-Sa…Sanji- Syra estaba contra el sillón con los ojos apretados y la boca abierta, su respiración estaba agitada y desprendía vapor.

Syra no veía nada, pero lo sentía todo. Una inmensa necesidad de atrapar el pelvis de Sanji entre sus piernas. La luz azul tenue era el único testigo del ritual de amor.

-Mírame- dijo Sanji, apartando el cabello castaño de Syra de su frente.

Syra abrió los ojos, se miraron intensamente, entonces sintió un dolor cálido que poco a poco se tornaba placentero. Sanji empujaba y Syra sentía ese mismo fuego quemándola por dentro, y antes de darse cuenta, surcaba el paraíso de un inmenso placer, sus gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación.

Sanji flotaba hábilmente sobre el cuerpo de Syra, y en una danza donde bailaban sus dedos y miembro, escuchó el gritó de placer de Syra, al sentir su primer orgasmo.

* * *

**** ¿Queréis ver a Syra y Sanji juntos?, No te pierdas la nueva imagen de portada, solo debéis hacer clic en la imagen miniatura de la historia para ampliarla.**

**** ¿Os ha gustado el capitulo?**


	15. VISITANTE INESPERADO

**PARTE XI- UN VISITANTE INESPERADO**

Un pequeño relato…

El barco ascendía rápidamente empujado por ballenas gigantes que respondían a la canción de _Brook_. Cuando por fin abandonaron las profundidades y se adentraron al _Nuevo Mundo_, el mar escarlata se agitaba violentamente, las nubes grises manchaban el horizonte cubriéndolo todo, y en plena tormenta, caían rayos de los cielos cuyo inmenso poder dejaba boquetes gigantescos de agua a su paso. Era el mar endemoniado y el _Sunny_ saltaba entre las olas como un barco de papel lanzado a un tifón. El _Nuevo Mundo_ les daba la bienvenida.

Toda la tripulación parecía emocionada por las aventuras que aguardaban por delante, pero al ver ese mar furioso _Syra _no pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofrió. Quizá desde aquel día en que perdió a su tripulación, las tormentas le hacían perder un poco la calma, pero incluso por encima de eso, la sobrecogía aquella inquietante sensación de arribar a los mares controlados por los _Cuatro Emperadores_. Era cuestión de tiempo para que los _Mugiwaras_ enfrentaran la fuerza que controlaba ese mundo, todo pirata que cruzaba la línea entre la vida y una muerte segura, llamada _Nuevo Mundo_, se unía a un _Yonkou_ como única forma de supervivencia, pero lo que más comprimía su corazón, era que no tenía idea cómo tomaría la gente de _Barbanegra_ su dimisión de las fuerzas del pirata oscuro.

Las tres manecillas del _log pose_ se agitaban bruscamente en la muñeca de _Nami_, indicando tres caminos alternativos, de los cuales, la manecilla más agitada señalaba el más peligroso. Antes de salir de la _Isla Gyijion_, _Luffy_ había decidió que ir por ese camino.

Las dificultades para navegar en aguas tan violentas no eran pocas, y de no ser por las habilidades de _Nami _como navegante, seguramente el _Nuevo Mundo_ habría hundido el barco legendario creado por _Franky_ en _Water 7_.

_Syra_ permanecía pensativa, había una idea rondaba por su mente. Tras la muerte de _Halcón Negro_, _Pólvora Rosa_ sucedería al capitán, así eran las reglas de la alianza. En el pasado, los _Piratas Alegres_ habían atacado diversas bases de la Marina en paraíso, además de robar _Aku ma no m_i´s para el ejercito de _Kurohige__, había sido una alianza muy fructífera para el emperador,_.y por ello, _Syra_ tenía información sobre los últimos movimientos de _Barbanegra_, aunque ya que era una aliada externa que no pertenecía directamente a la tripulación del pirata oscuro, estaba completamente segura de que el emperador jamás reveló sus verdaderas intenciones ni la célula de su plan a los _Piratas Alegres_, no obstante, si _Kurohige_ llegaba a enterarse que había una sobreviviente, lo mas probable es que reclamaría su presencia y no aceptaría la dimisión tan fácilmente. _Syra_ no dudaba que Luffy enfrentaría a cualquier pirata, después de todo había desafiado a la emperatriz _Big Mom _recientemente, pero aunque estaba segura que Luffy alcanzaría la cima algún día, una parte de ella también sabía que era demasiado pronto para un enfrentamiento directo con el pirata oscuro. Su única esperarsa de renunciar a la alianza y dimitir del ejército de _Kurohige_, era que _Pólvora Rosa_ fuera lo suficientemente intrascendente en los planes del pirata oscuro, para que simplemente la dejara claudicar y se olvidase de ella.

Horas después y tras navegar gran distancia, el mar se había tranquilizado un poco, _Robin_ y _Syra_ conversaban en la biblioteca con una taza de café. En ese momento _Syra_ se sentía en presencia de una autentica amiga, su ejemplo a seguir y salvadora.

_Robin_ había sobrevivido sola durante muchos años navegando por los mares, uniéndose a diversas bandas criminales para garantizar su propia supervivencia. Cuando _Syra_ escuchó el relato, se estremeció y se sintió afortunada de haber tenido la compañía de _Dere_k y sus _Nakamas_, además a diferencia de la pelinegra, _Syra_ tuvo una infancia tranquila y su travesía al _Gran Line _comenzó hasta entrada su adolescencia, por eso saber de una mujer tan valiente e inteligente que superó tantas dificultades, hizo que _Syra_ se sintiera algo tonta por haberse considerado a sí misma la persona más desafortunada en el mundo.

La conversación transcurría entre palabras de ánimo y sorbos de café, y cuando _Syra_ escuchó la historia del _Gobierno Mundial_ borrando los rastros de una época perdida y olvidada, y la forma en que _Luffy_ encaró al _Gobierno_ para defender a su _Nakama_, se armó de fuerza para contar a _Nico Robin_ un secreto de consecuencias inmensurables:

-Robin, tienes que prometerme que guardaras el secreto… por favor perdóname por depositar en ti un peso tan grande… solo estoy siendo egoísta, pero sé que algún día podre encontrar consuelo sabiendo que al menos tú sabes la verdad- _Syra_ se acercó a _Robin_ y le dijo algo al oído. Nadie excepto _Robin_ sabe exactamente cuál era ese secreto, pero el hecho de que _Robin_ dejara caer la taza de café y estrujara a _Syra_ mientras le pedía que no lo hiciera, es algo que deja mucho en que pensar. Al final _Robin_ mantuvo su promesa y durante mucho tiempo tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no revelar a la tripulación aquellas palabras.

* * *

Los retos en el _Nuevo Mundo_ no se hicieron esperar, el primer día los _Mugiwaras _encontraron el cuerpo de un hombre enorme de cabello morado y gafas oscuras flotando sobre un trozo de madera, _Chopper_ el médico del barco no podía abandonar a un ser humano que necesitara socorro y atención medica, ese era su juramento, por eso pidió con todas sus fuerzas a _Luffy_ que subieran el cuerpo de aquel hombre al barco, y le permitiera darle primeros auxilios. Aun en contra de las objeciones de _Ussop_ y _Nami_, el capitán permitió que el cuerpo fuera llevado al consultorio de _Chopper_ para recibir tratamiento. El aspecto del naufrago era de lo mas intimidante, tenía arrugas propias de un señor de edad muy avanzada pero sus músculos eran gigantes, casi tanto como el enorme brazo metálico de _Kairoseki _y el abrigo color negro con una calavera impresa al reverso.

Cuando el hombre despertó y se percató que estaba en un barco pirata, confesó dos cosas, la primera era su sobrenombre _Z_, y la segunda era que odiaba a los piratas. Sin previo aviso golpeó a _Luffy_ estampándolo contra una pared, destruyéndola.

-Cocinero de pacotilla… Syra-dijo _Zoro_ mientras desenfundaba un poco su _katana_.

-Lo sé marimo de mierda- - _Sanji_ dio la ultima calada a su cigarrillo y lo arrojó.

-Parece que tenemos un pez gordo-agregó _Syra_ mientras desenfundaba su fusil.

_Luffy_ regresó el golpe pero apenas si hizo un pequeño hueco en el brazo de _Kairoseki_ de _Z_, _Zoro_ atacó velozmente, pero el anciano de lentes oscuros y cabello morado detuvo los potentes espadazos con relativa facilidad, _Sanji _lanzó dos patadas que _Z_ bloqueó, y _Syra_ golpeó dos veces la cara de _Z_ con sus manoplas pero éste contraatacó con un potente puñetazo en el estomago de la joven, y mientras _Syra_ volaba por los aires debido al golpe, apuntó su arma y comenzó a disparar desde el aire en varias repeticiones como una metralleta, pero _Z_ bloqueó absolutamente todo con su brazo metálico.

En plena batalla, seis buques negros con cuchillas en las proas rodearon al _Sunny_, y cientos de hombres abordaron el barco. _Z_ atrapó a _Luffy_ con su garra metálica. _Syra,_ _Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, Franky, Ussop, _y _Brook_ se encontraban atados con una lianas que salían del pastizal de la cubierta gracias a la habilidad de un usuario de _Akuma no mi,_ miembro de la tripulación de _Z_.

Una chica de cabello largo color azul, que tenía el poder de restar doce años de vida a los seres vivos, utilizó su poder para convertir a _Nami_ en una niña, a _Chopper_ en un pequeño reno y a _Robin_ en una joven de dieciocho años.

_Z_ se reía en la cara le _Luffy_, mientras le preguntaba si con ese nivel tan bajo se convertiría en el _Rey de los Piratas_.

Al final, toda la tripulación estaba atada en la cubierta, y _Z_ subió a uno de sus barcos, ordenando que bombardearan el _Sunny. _El barco recibía cañonazos por todas partes, _Robin _logró desatarse usando su habilidad y corrió para liberar a _Zoro_ quien de inmediato cortó las lianas que aprisionaban a los demás.

_Luffy_ estaba furioso y quería seguir luchando pero _Nam_i se lo impidió, pues con lágrimas en los ojos le suplicó que de momento escaparan porque el barco no resistiría más. Cuando parecía que el _Sunny_ seria hundido, _Franky_ activó el _Coup de Burst_, un propulsor a base de cola diseñado que eleva al barco una cierta distancia dependiendo de cuanta cola sea utilizada, y en esa ocasión usaron 3 barriles. Así fue que escaparon volando aproximadamente un kilometro. _Z_ ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de perseguirlos.

* * *

Los _Mugiwaras_ desembarcaron en una isla para que el _Sunny_ fuera reparado, _Luffy_ estaba resuelto a ajustar cuentas con _Z_, así que acordaron reunir información para descubrir el paradero del atacante.

_Nami_ sabía que el trió monstruoso y Brook eran demasiado imprudentes para recolectar información sin ser descubiertos en una isla llena de Marinos, por eso les ordenó que se fueran a pasear por allí, mientras _Nami, Robin, Syra, Chopper_ y _Ussop_ recolectaban información sobre el misterioso _Z_.

La navegante y compañía, se hicieron pasar por forajidos en busca de empleo, y tuvieron suerte en una taberna, donde, al ver a las dos jovencitas, el dueño les ofreció trabajo como bailarinas y camareras.

_Ussop_ vestía un bigote falso y un sombrero pirata, y se ostentó como representante de _Robin_ y _Syra._

_Chopper_ también se disfrazó con un bigote falso, y colocó una mesa de juegos de azar, donde preguntaba a los curiosos sobre _Z_, mientras jugaban a encontrar la bolita debajo de los tres vasos.

Mientras tanto en la taberna, _Robin_ bailaba sobre una mesa rectangular en derredor de decenas de espectadores, en su mayoría Marines, que silbaban y daban rollos de dinero al representante _Ussop_ para que la joven continuara la danza. _Nami_, convertida en niña, atendía las mesas como camarera y arrojaba preguntas inocentes intentando sacar información sobre _Z_ a los soldados.

_Syra_ usaba un traje de camarera color blanco con delantal negro que llegaba hasta las rodillas, su cabello estaba sujetado por una banda celeste y en sus manos llevaba una pequeña libreta y bolígrafo para tomar ordenes. Luego de atender cuatro mesas por fin consiguió algo de información sobre _Zephyr (Z), _ahora sabia que se trataba de un ex marino intentando ejecutar un plan malvado, por alguna razón saber de Marines haciendo cosas terribles no parecía impresionarle.

Entonces cuando pretendía contar a _Nami_ lo que sabía, desde una esquina oculta bajo la sombra, se divisó un guante blanco que la llamaba, _Syra_ se acercó pensando que se trataría de un cliente cualquiera, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir una máscara blanca con dos orificios que posiblemente correspondían a dos ojos. _Syra_ no estaba asustada por la presencia de aquel sujeto, pero definitivamente le sorprendía.

-¿Qué haces aquí arlequín?- gruñó la joven con violencia.

-El amo Laffitte solicita su presencia-dijo el hombre enmascarado con una voz chillona mientras le extendía un sobre con el sello de _Kurohige__. _Las preocupaciones de Syra se hicieron presentes, la gente del pirata oscuro había dado con ella.

La carta estaba firmada por _Laffitte,_ un miembro de la tripulación de _Barbanegra_, de aspecto increíblemente pálido y enfermizo, muy alto, que lleva una camisa color blanquecino con cuello de manga larga estampada con cruces amarillas, y pantalones con tirantes azul-negro, distinguido por su clásico sombrero de copa negro y un bastón de madera, además de un par de aretes de oro en las orejas y labios de forma anormal color rojo oscuro. Como antiguo policía, _Laffitte_ tenía potestad y poder sobre los ciudadanos. Sin embargo, debido a su crueldad, perdió toda su autoridad al ser exiliado. Y fue precisamente ese pasado el que le llevó a tomar cierta preferencia por _Halcón Negro Derek_, un ex Marino convertido en uno de los diez capitanes terribles de Barbanegra, que administraba el territorio del pirata oscuro en la primera mitad del Grand Line.

-Me es imposible asistir al llamado de mi señor, la Marina hundió mi barco y asesinó a Halcón Negro – dijo _Syra_ lo más calmada que pudo.

-Precisamente por eso me ha enviado… la Marina ejecutó un ataque coordinado contra las fuerzas de Kurohige… era impensable que el decimo capitán terrible ganara una batalla contra un Almirante y un Teniente de elite, afortunadamente no lograron gran cosa—la voz del enmascarado se volvía cada vez mas chillona. _Syra_ apretó los puños intentando contener su deseo de destruir a _Arlequín_, le enfurecía que la muerte de _Derek_ resultara poca cosa para la gente de _Barbanegra_.

_-_No obstante el control de paraíso debe ser replanteado, y el señor Laffitte ha convocado a los diez capitanes terribles_—_agregó la voz fantasmal.

-Pero Derek…- _Syra_ no pudo terminar la frase, cuando abrió el sobre para leer aquellas líneas, maldijo su suerte. _Laffitte_ la nombraba la _decima capitana terrible_ _(los números corresponden a la fuerza, donde el uno es el más fuerte)_, en reemplazo de _Derek_.

_Arlequín _se arrodilló delante de _Syra_ y le tomó la mano, causando mucha repulsión en la joven que veía aquella máscara con gran enojo –- Mi señora… un barco espera por usted en el muelle, y el señor _Laffitte _me ordenó ser el primer tripulante de los nuevos piratas alegres, estoy a su servicio-.

* * *

_**** Tengo miedo, ¿Qué hará Syra? ¡ Sanji salvadla ¡**_

_**** Habéis disfrutado el capitulo? :D**_

**_**_****_¿Te gustaría aportar un comentario? ñ_ñ_**


	16. PORQUE TE AMO

**PARTE XII-PORQUE TE AMO**

"…_y la palabra apenas comenzaba en los labios…" A:Pablo Neruda_

* * *

-Vale, debo agradecer a mi señor Laffitte por obsequiarme un lindo vasallo—_Syra_ colocó sus manos sobre la máscara de _Arlequín_ y la retiró lentamente. Sin la máscara, la voz de _Arlequín _se normalizo y reveló el rostro de un joven de cabello negro y ojos perlados de unos diecinueve años.

- La fiesta de té de Big Mom tendrá lugar en seis días, y el emperador aprovechara la distracción de la Marina, para reunir a los diez capitanes terribles- _Arlequín_ se puso de pie y se coloco nuevamente en la silla.

-La fortuna me sonríe, por fin podre reunirme con el emperador, pero no puedo presentarme sin un regalo, así que ve tu solo y hazle saber a mi señor _Laffitte_ que me presentaré a la reunión el día previsto- _Syra_ estaba nerviosa, necesitaba pensar rápido en la forma de deshacerse del visitante sin levantar sospechas, podría derrotarlo y tal vez la gente de _kurohige_ pensaría que el mensaje nunca llegó a sus manos, pero si definitivamente sabían que ella estaba viva y _Arlequín _no regresaba, enviarían a alguien más poderoso. _Syra_ solo podía pensar en el cocinero del _Sunny_ y eso provocaba que su corazón se acelerase, trató de relajarse y poner su mente en blanco para usar la cabeza. La irrupción de _Arlequín_ era desconcertante, solo la Marina sabia de la supervivencia de _Syra_, pero incluso ellos podrían haberla dado por muerta al descubrir que el barco que la transportaba a _Impel Down_ fue hundido. ¿Entonces como sabían que estaba viva?, muchas conjeturas pasaron por su mente, tal vez en el barco de _Fujitora_ había un traidor de la Marina, o quizá la prisión de _Hody_ tenía gente de _Barbanegra_, de hecho, en la _Isla_ _Gyojin _ocurrieronmuchas cosas extrañas, si la isla submarina era controlado por _Big Mom_ ¿Por qué los piratas de la emperadora nunca atacaron a _Hody Jones_?. Sin embargo, el dato más revelador era el hombre que intentó atacar a _Luffy_ por la espalda, _Syra_ tuvo que apretar los puños una vez más, la idea la asechaba… aquel hombre… era un Marino que los _Piratas Alegres_ habían combatido en el pasado durante uno de tantos intentos de arresto de la Marina, además ese hombre dijo ser amigo de _Razo_… un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, debió matarlo en el acto cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero se contuvo al escuchar el nombre de _Razo_… gran error… el hombre que intentó apuñalar a _Luffy_ no era amigo de su hermano, todo fue una fachada, el atacante era un traidor de la Marina, y seguramente trabajaba para _Barbanegra_. Era espeluznante, la gente del pirata oscuro sabía que el _Almirante_ _Fujitora_ había perdonado la vida de _Syr_a, por eso_ Laffitte_ insistió en encontrarla, querían utilizarla para algo, no todos los días un Almirante frena su espada ante una pirata. _Syra_ dio una mueca de tristeza, después de todo, los hilos del mundo se mueven en las altas esferas, y los emperadores crean disputas entre sus propios subordinados para crear caos y ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Me temo que no es posible, solo yo puedo conducirla por el Nuevo Mundo—dijo _Arlequín _con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ara, ara… que tripulante tan atentó tendré en mi nuevo barco, estoy feliz por la generosidad del emperador—dijo _Syra_ intentando sonreír –pero te aseguró mi dulce Arlequín, que el regalo que quiero llevar al emperador será tan especial, que nos hará un espacio en su trono—_Syra _escribió algo en su libreta y arrancando la hoja la extendió al hombre de los ojos grises, quien al verla no pudo ocultar su impresión –lamentablemente, me temo que tu presencia es un estorbo para mi operación encubierta, no podemos levantar sospechas, así que me reuniré contigo en tres días para partir juntos a la reunión de los diez capitanes terribles—_Syra_ tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para poner su mano sobre el hombro de _Arlequín_ sin apretarlo hasta dejarlo paralitico.

-Ahora entiendo, no debí dudar de usted mi Señora—el chico de ojos grises metió una mano a su abrigó y entregó una fotografía a _Syra_. La imagen mostraba al _Sunny_ entrando al _Nuevo Mundo_, en la cabeza del barco _Luffy_ sonreía con los brazos extendidos, toda la tripulación parecía cantar y cerca del mástil principal, _Syra_ apuntaba con el dedo un rayo mientras sonreía y detrás de ella estaba _Sanji_ abrazandola para que no se fuera a caer del barco.

¿Sabes cómo se siente querer llorar con todas tus fuerzas pero tener que resistir para que no te vean?, pues en ese momento _Syra_ lo supo.

La joven actuó indiferente y devolvió la fotografía con tanta frivolidad y descuido como pudo—eso facilita las cosas, así no tendré que explicarte porque ahora mismo tu presencia es un estorbo… Arlequín-.

En ese momento se escuchó el grito de _Nami_, un Marino la había atrapado, _Robin_ utilizó su habilidad para salvarla y fue entonces que toda la taberna se dio cuenta que se trataba de los Sombrero de Paja. _Syra_ se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a golpear Marines, _Ussop_ bajo al primer piso y juntos escaparon del lugar. Por la información que obtuvieron, sabían que la isla estaba plagada de Marinos preparándose para ir a por _Zephyr (Z)_, así que _Robin _dispuso que escaparan y evitaran el enfrentamiento. Mientras corrían por el camino de tierra, _Nam_i miró hacia atrás y se sorprendió al descubrir que apenas si tres marinos las perseguían, era insólito porque el lugar estaba lleno de ellos. Mientras tanto en la taberna, _Arlequín_ limpiaba la sangre de su espada mientras decía—hasta entonces-con una risa maliciosa.

Desde la cima de una colina apareció una nueva escuadra de marines, los _Mugiwaras_ corrían a gran velocidad y al cruzar un puente de piedra divisaron a _Luffy, Zoro, Sanji_ y _Brook_. El capitán cruzó el puente y los perseguidos pasaron a su lado –te lo encargo—dijo _Robin. Luffy_ se postró frente a los marines con una mirada furiosa y expulsó _Haoshoku Haki_, provocando que todos se desmayaran excepto el Marino de más alto rango, quien con sus últimas fuerzas reveló a Luffy la localización de _Z_ ahora mismo, para evitar ser apaleado.

* * *

La tripulación sabía la localización de _Z_, y en cuanto el _Sunny_ fuera reparado por completo, partirían al último _Endpoint _para la batalla final entre el capitán y el anciano de cabello morado.

_Zoro_ no podía evitar sentirse emocionado por la apariencia de _Robin_ de dieciocho años, habría deseado decirle lo hermosa que era, pero temía que ella lo interpretara como una ofensa. En realidad _Zoro_ prefería a la _Robin_ madura, le resultaba mucho más atractiva.

En el barco _Franky_ continuaba realizando reparaciones con ayuda de _Ussop_, mientras que _Sanji _revisaba los daños en la cocina, por fortuna no era grave y solamente algunos trastos se habían roto en el ataque de la _Neo Marina_. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y escucho la voz de _Syra._

_Sanji_ estaba agachado revisando unas repisas –_Syra chanw_, ¿encontraron buenas habitaciones?- preguntó el cocinero mientras contaba mentalmente el número de platos.

-Nami rentó dos habitaciones, consiguió buenos precios, aunque creo que el dueño de la posada no está muy contento con el trato… hm, pero Zoro alquiló una habitación propia—dijo _Syra_ tímidamente.

Entonces _Sanji_ recordó la apariencia de _Robin_ y pensó –ese marimo de mierda.

En ese momento se escuchó la voz de _Franky_ llamando a _Sanji_ para preguntarle el estado de la cocina, cuando el rubio se puso de pie y estaba por salir, _Syra_ cerró la puerta tras de sí, impidiéndole el paso—gomen, también soy egoísta, quería ser la única que te viera—la voz retraída fue acompañada de un expresión aun más tímida, Sanji se sorprendió pero no opuso resistencia, tan solo se acercó más a la joven –así que esta noche se solo mio— _Syra_ sujetó la corbata de _Sanji_ –yo también alquile una habitación solo para nosotros—la última frase emocionó a _Sanji_, era la primera vez que _Syra_ tomaba la iniciativa, y el esfuerzo para superar su timidez, le pareció muy lindo.

_Sanji_ sujetó la mano de _Syra_ –vamos—era imposible que ignorara su llamado. La chica le pidió que esperara y abrió un cajón de la alacena para sacar aquella botella de vino que jamás bebieron –listo—sonrió, y ambos salieron corriendo de la cocina –Oi Sanji—gritó _Franky_, pero este no respondió, y ambos continuaron corriendo -¿Qué rayos les pasa?—dijo el _Cybord_ arqueando la ceja.

Ambos corrían bajo las estrellas, se amaban y tenían una botella de vino. No necesitaban nada más en el mundo para ser felices.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación _Syra _abrazó el cuello de _Sanji_, y éste la cargo en sus brazos, pateó ligeramente la puerta, y entraron como recién casados. _Sanji_ colocó a la novia con cuidado sobre la cama y cerró la puerta.

La habitación tenía paredes blancas, y un ventanal enorme con vista a la playa que era celosamente custodiado por una cortina color durazno, los únicos muebles eran la cama amplia y la mesa de noche, donde resaltaba un florero y un _Tone Dial_. _Syra_ presionó el botón del aparato musical y una hermosa melodía parecida al tango se escuchó. Sanji dejo la botella en la mesa de noche y se quitó la corbata, sujetó a _Syra_ de la cintura y la mano, la chica lo rodeó con sus brazos y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, _Sanji _deslizaba a su acompañante con delicadeza y elegancia, se llevó una rosa a la boca. Sus cuerpos se rosaban y hablaban por si solos en un baile sensual. Al final terminaron abrazados mientras reían por su locura.

_Sanji_ se sentó en la cama y encendió un cigarrillo -¿estas listo para patear la cara de _Zephyr__?-_preguntó _Syra _aun recostada sobre la cama.

-Luffy quiere pelear contra él, no hay duda de que el capitán ganara, pero desearía ser yo quien le diera su merecido, maldito Z, nuca le perdonare el haberte golpeado-el cocinero dio la tercer calada al cigarro y optó por apagarlo. _Syra_ sonrió y abrazó una almohada.

-¿A si?, con que eres bastante fuerte eh Sanji—_Syra_ se colocó detrás del cocinero y lo abrazó sujetando por el estomago con sus piernas – ¿pero acaso eres inmune a las cosquillas?—_Syra_ deslizó sus dedos por el cuerpo de _Sanji_ provocándole cosquillas, las risas del cocinero eran contagiosas que, sin más, ambos estaban muertos de risa y terminaron recostados sobre la cama.

Se miraron fijamente por un instante sin decir nada. _Syra_ pusó la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla derecha de _Sanji_. El cocinero cerró los ojos con una sonrisa para sentir la delicada mano sobre su piel .

-Ne, Saji kun—

-¿Si?—

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?—

-Hm, mi color favorito es…-

-Souka… también es mi color favorito— con su mano libre, _Syra _jugaba con un mechon de su cabello -Ne, Saji kun—

-Dime—_Sanji _aun estaba absorto en la suavidad de la caricia de _Syra_.

-Hm, ¿Cuál es tu corbata favorita?—

-Tu sabes… la que use el primer día que hicimos el amor…es mi corbata de buena suerte—sin abrir los ojos_ Sanji_ cogió la mano de _Syra_ y la beso.

***Risitas***

- Luces bastante guapo con esa corbata— _Syra_ acarició el cabello de _Sanji_ y con un pícaro tono de voz agregó - Ne, Saji kun… alguien en el barco me dijo que eres un poco pervertido y que antes de conocerme te la pasabas persiguiendo chicas— la risa de _Syra_ no denotaba burla sino autentica gracia –y que cuando me conociste tuviste una hemorragia nasal.

_Sanji_ se puso colorado de vergüenza—yo…no…ah…yo… no creerás que soy… AAAHHH ¡ esos malditos ¡-

_Syra_ sonrió y dijo – Esta bien… les dije que eso se debía a que eres un chico saludable… pero, prométeme que si algún día yo llego a faltar, seguirás persiguiéndolas hasta que encuentres una buena esposa-.

_Sanji _arqueó la ceja – No lo tomes a mal, pero estas actuando un poco rara, ¿está todo bien?— el cocinero sujetó a _Syra_ por los hombros con firmeza y viéndola directamente a los ojos le dijo – solo tengo ojos para ti, así que no creas rumores tan fácilmente, no necesito encontrar a nadie porque tu y yo estaremos juntos para siempre.

_Syra_ se aferró a _Sanji _- Tu sueño es encontrar el all blue, ¿no es así?- preguntó.

_Sanji _ abrazó a Sira con fuerza – antes ese era mi sueño… pero desde que te conocí… mi sueño es encontrar el all blue contigo. _Syra_ sonrió con infinita alegría- pero, ¿a qué vienen todas esas preguntas?.

-Para mí es muy importante saberlo—respondió _Syra_.

-Es verdad—Sanji veía el techo, su mente estaba fuera de su cuerpo, en ese momento solo existía su corazón y estaba entregado totalmente a la joven que yacía entre sus brazos - ¿Syra chanw, hay algún lugar en el mundo que te gustaría encontrar?—

-No estoy segura, pero si pudiese visitar algún sitio… me gustaría disfrutar una vez más una deliciosa cena en el Baratie con las personas que amo—

_Sanji_ beso la nuca de _Syra_—dalo por hecho.

_Syra_ y _Sanji _se abrazaban con fuerza, y justo cuando parecía que se quedarían dormidos, la chica pronunció las palabras mágicas - Ne, Saji kun…¿no crees que sería lindo tener pequeños hijos con cejas risadas.

_Sanji_ apartó un poco a la joven, y le preguntó con inmensa alegría - ¿no me digas que…?.

_Syra_ se acurrucó en el pecho de _Sanji_ y dijo –No... pero sería lindo— su voz era como un suspiro lleno de melancolía.

El cocinero extendió los brazos, solo pensar en la posibilidad de, algún día, tener una familia al lado de _Syra_ le provocaba sentimientos que no podían describirse con palabras, solo sabía que era una sensación que alimentaba su alma —Mucho— contestó - pero el Nuevo Mundo no es lugar para un recién nacido; con tantas impresiones acabaría siendo un pequeño asustadizo.

- No importa, si eso pasara, abrazaría a mi pequeño asustadizo y le diría… daijoubu, papi y mami te cuidan— la joven abrazó una almohada imaginando la cara de un pequeño niño.

Aquellas palabras probocaron que _Sanji _riera un poco. Se colocó encima de _Syra_ y beso sus labios tiernamente. _Syra_ desabrochó los botones de la camisa de _Sanji_ y arrojó el cinturón por los aires. El cocinero extendió su brazo debajo de la falda de _Syra_ para sentir la firmeza de sus muslos. Una vez desnudos, _Sanji _beso el vientre de su amada y sus labios siguieron una ruta placentera hasta los vasos del pecho, las rosas del pubis, sus ojos ausentes, una voz lenta susurraba, crepúsculo cayendo en sus ojos de enamorados. Los movimientos de _Sanji _parecían decir: mi alma huye hacia ti, llevadla como tú desees y hacia donde tú quieras

Hicieron el amor toda la noche. El cuerpo de _Syra_ era el lugar donde los besos de _Sanji _anclaban y su húmeda ansia anidaba.

Minutos antes del amanecer, _Syra _observaba la respiración de _Sanji_ mientras dormía. Acarició su mejilla y le susurró al oído: "_yo siempre te protegeré porque…_

_TE A-M-O"_

* * *

_****Espero que el capitulo hable por si solo ñ_ñ**_

_********Ojala sea de tu agrado, y si así lo deseas, te invito a dejar un pequeño comentario :D**_


	17. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

Sanji despertó entrada la tarde, miro a su alrededor y sintió el frio punzante de la habitación vacía. Cerró los ojos y no pudo ponerse de pie hasta varios minutos después. Giró el rostro y vio la nota sobre la mesa. Encendió un cigarrillo. No sentía la presencia de Syra. Ni quería leer la nota.

El barco continuó navegando, y a pesar de que para Sanji fue muy doloroso, al final dio las gracias por haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer al amor de su vida.

Es complicado explicar cómo un mismo hecho puede ser espléndido y terrible a la vez, y una misma palabra, dura y sublime.

Transcurrieron semanas y meses. El cocinero recordaba la voz de Syra en sus momentos de mayor abatimiento, sobre todo sus risas que le salvaron la vida. Una mañana, víctima de un ataque de desesperación, se acercó a la cocina del Sunny para buscarla, pero ya no quedaba nada. No había remedio ante su partida.

Damos por hecho que las personas que amamos estarán a nuestro lado por siempre y olvidamos que nuestra estancia en el ancho mar es pasajera. No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy, ama con todas tus fuerzas a tus seres queridos, disfrútalos y vive cada segundo con inmensa pasión.

* * *

**_** Fin_**


	18. (Syra s Memories) (1 y 2)

**Syra´s Memories**

* * *

**"Las flores que arrojaron al mar"**

**En agradecimiento a: España y Yukina Koorime, gran nakama y la primera en confiar en la historia.**

El barco con forma de pez gigante albergaba el famoso restaurant conocido como _Baratie_, su fama se atribuía a sus dos grandes virtudes; la alta cocina, y la filosofía del chef en jefe, consistente en atender a todo cliente que tuviese hambre y pudiera pagar el servicio, sin importar si se trata de civiles, marines o piratas.

Desde el mar del Este surgían cada día piratas novatos que se aventuraban en busca del tesoro legendario, el _One Piece_. Afortunadamente para ellos, la Marina no destinaba gran cantidad de recursos para la vigilancia de los cuatro océanos, debido a que desde la llegada de _Akainu_ al poder como Almirante de la Flota, en esencia, todo esfuerzo de la Marina que valiera la pena se dirigía al Grand Line, y en especial a su loable empresa de reconquistar el _Nuevo Mundo_ para el _Gobierno Mundial_.

Por esa razón, era usual encontrar en los cuatro océanos a piratas de bajo perfil atacando barcos civiles y molestando pequeñas comunidades. Y desde luego el restaurante flotante _Baratie_ no fue la excepción. ¿Pero como trabajaba el negocio en tales circunstancias?, la razón por la que una clientela tan heterogénea podía ir a disfrutan una deliciosa comida en ese lugar, era que los cocineros son grandes luchadores que derrotaban a todo pirata novato que hiciera escándalo. De modo que cualquier persona podía ir sin temer por su seguridad.

Una tarde, justo antes de que el sol se ocultara, el barco de los _Piratas Rufianes_ arribó al restaurante flotante, el capitán del barco, un hombre con parche en el ojo y cuello de acero se introdujo al lugar y ordenó a los cocineros que alimentaran a toda su tripulación. Los malhechores comenzaron a gritar groserías, además de robar dinero y joyas a los desafortunados clientes.

Los veintitrés cocineros intentaron detener a los _Piratas Rufianes_, pero no eran lo suficientemente fuertes, pues esos piratas eran unos novatos excepcionales, con altas recompensas.

Al ver que sus empleados caían uno a uno, _Zeff_, un hombre mayor lleno de arrugas, cabello rubio, pata de palo y un enorme bigote trenzado, cocinero en jefe y propietario del lugar, bufó decepcionado. –unos simples piratas no van a impedir que atendamos a los clientes—dijo mientras se doblaba las mangas._ Zeff _ se colocó delante del capitán de los _Piratas Rufianes c_on los brazos cruzados y una mirada muy seria -¡Salid de inmediato del Baratie!— le gruñó.

El capitán de los _Piratas Rufianes_ se burlo de él –te daré tu merecido anciano decrepito—dijo el rufián, pero antes de que asestara el primer golpe, se escucho la voz de uno de los piratas gritar -¡capitán!, ¡nos atacan!-.

Al salir del lugar, el pirata de parche en el ojo encontró su nave partida en dos, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de miedo, una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Se trataba de una carabela azul cielo, con la insignia de tres cráneos de _Barbanegra_ llapada en oro, en el casco del barco enemigo. La gran carabela era de tres mástiles sobre una sola cubierta y elevado castillo de popa color azul cielo, la _Jolly Roger_ _(bandera de los piratas y símbolo de la banda)_ era una enorme calavera con una línea delgada sobre el ojo izquierdo en forma de remolino simulando una ceja, sobre la cabeza de la calavera había un sombrero de cocina y detrás dos pistolas tipo fusil simulando una cruz con grito de noventa grados. La_ Jolly Roger _con sombrero de cocina y dos fusiles,también obraba impresa en la vela más grande del barco azulado.

La noche ya se había hecho presente, las velas y lámparas de aceite se encendieron en la carabela.

Los cocineros y clientes curiosos se acercaron incrédulos para ver el misterioso barco; a bordo se encontraba una adolescente llamada _**Yoko**_ que portaba un viejo uniforme de la Marina, el cual, según palabras de la tripulación perteneció a su padre fallecido, su cabello era castaño peinado en forma de trenza, con la gorra hacia atrás, y montaba encima de _**Boss**_, un gigante escarabajo hércules color negro -¡odio a los piratas como ustedes!—dijo Yoko al tiempo que Boss el escarabajo golpeaba la madera con sus patas. Cerca de ellos estaba uno de los tripulantes más intimidantes, su nombre era _**Blondie**_,un infame pirata del _Nuevo Mundo_ con cabeza y cuerpo redondo, chaqueta café y un gancho tipo garfio en su mano derecha, pero lo que más llamó la atención de los cocineros del _Baratie_, era que lleva un pequeño león en la cabeza –Ña ña ñ aña ña, novatos arrogantes mueren a diario ñañañaña—vociferó Blondie –Grrrr—rugió el pequeño león sobre su cabeza. _**Rivers**_**, **untirador vestido con una chaqueta tinta de manga larga y un sombrero blanco con largas orejeras, fue quien arrojó al último de los rufianes al mar –todo despejado capitán—dijo mientras se acomodaba el sombrero.

Algunos caballeros desviaron de inmediato la vista para ver a la primera pirata que bajó del barco, _**Olive**_, una feroz pirata de ojos olivas con chaqueta rosa bis con mucho plumón blanco en la zona del cuello, y unas pequeñas esferas de oro a modo de pendiente, sobre su cabeza llevaba un bicornio de gran tamaño rosa con grandes plumas en la parte superior y, un aro de oro colgando del extremo frontal del mismo, su cabello largo color oliva salía debajo de su sombrero y llegaba hasta su cuello –la Marina se ha vuelto generosa con las recompensas—dijo mientras enfundaba su espada. Tras esas palabras,_**Sham **__**Nyaban**_, un hombre felino de cabello verde, vestido con pantalones cortos, chaleco negro, al igual que las zarpas que lleva, moño rosa y unas botas negras, terminó de atar las velas –todo listo para abordar el Baratie capitán—dijo mientras ataba el último nudo.

La medico del grupo, una mujer joven y bella con curvas pronunciadas llamada _**Muret, **_de cabello rosa largo, piel blanca y un pequeño lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo, vestía con un ajustado traje amarillo de cremallera cerrada solo hasta la mitad, revelando sus pechos y un par de botas adornadas con cruces, se burlaba de la cara de pánico del capitán de los _Piratas Rufianes_, mientras que _**Delacuaji**_, un enorme sujeto con una forma inusual de su cuerpo, en su mayoría oculto por el manto verde pálido que llevaba irritando los bordes de los brazos y cubría la mayoría de su parte superior de su cuerpo, incluso la cabeza, dejando sólo cara y las manos visibles, de cara redonda con labios oscuros de color y círculos concéntricos alrededor de los ojos, una barba de chivo negro en la barbilla, y dientes muy espaciados unos de otros, sonrió y agregó –no volverán a causar problemas—mientras preparaba un pequeño bote salvavidas donde ató a todos los _Piratas Rufianes_ y los empujó con el pie, para mandarlos a la deriva.

Una tabla enorme cayó entre el _Baratie_ y el barco azulado, simulando un puente de madera. Fue entonces que apareció una novena figura oculta bajo una capucha negra. La entidad oscura se acercaba lentamente hasta la entrada del _Batarie_ y los cocineros tragaban saliva al imaginar la clase de terrible pirata que se ocultaba debajo de la capa.

El viejo _Zeff _salió de inmediato –los piratas de _Kurohige_ no son bienvenidos aquí, marchaos por favor- advirtió al encapuchado.

La capa negra dejo entrever una mano femenina que sacó una bolsa llena de monedas de oro y la entrego al cocinero en jefe –Solo quiero una cena tranquila con mi tripulación, os prometo que bajo ningún concepto armaremos jaleo—la voz femenina descubrió su rostro, mostrando así unos bellos ojos miel y una cabellera larga castaña. Aquellos ojos resultaban extrañamente familiares para _Zeff, _de algún modo le causaban tranquilidad, no entendía el porqué de la insignia de oro en el casco del barco, pero sabía que ella decía la verdad.

La capitana pidió una mesa grande para su tripulación y otra para dos personas, dos cocineros recibieron su capa y la colocaron sobre un perchero.

_Syra Feuer_ usaba tacones altos y un vestido negro entallado, su peinado era elegante y de sus orejas colgaban hermosos pendientes, era el atuendo propio de una noche de gala.

Como a cualquier cliente, los meseros tomaron la orden, aunque _Boss_, el enorme escarabajo tuvo que comer en el barco, aun cuando _Yoko_ trato de convencer a la capitana de que el insecto gigante entrara al restaurante flotante. De cualquier forma, no habría entrado por la puerta.

La capitana sujetaba el menú con ambas manos, y llamando al mesero más cercano con el dedo índice, ordenó una copa de vino, un corte de carne fino y la presencia de _Zeff_. El mesero se desconcertó pero siguiendo la política del lugar, fue hasta donde el cocinero en jefe y le notificó la extraña petición.

La pata de palo crujía contra el piso, era muy escandalosa y el ruido advertía que _Zeff_ se acercaba, una vez estuvo donde _Syra_, le dijo -Lo siento señorita, no tengo tiempo para hacer compañía a un pirata—.

-Entiendo—Syra sonrió y cogió su bolso, de donde sacó una corbata y una cajetilla de cigarrillos que colocó sobre la mesa—pero tal vez quiera reconsiderarlo—la joven sonreía de par en par.

El anciano de bigote trenzado se sorprendió al ver las prendas de _Sanji_ sobre la mesa, ¿Cómo lo supo?, era la corbata que el cocinero portaba el día que se unió al barco de _Luffy_, y la cajetilla era de la marca que _Sanji_ suele fumar. Desconcertado, _Zeff_ tomó asiento y escucho a lo que la joven tenía que decirle.

_Syra_ le explicó que en el pasado su familia frecuentaba ese lugar, y le preguntó si recordaba a los _Señores Feuer_. El anciano con pata de palo sonrió y lleno de alegría le contó que era un gran amigo del armero, pero hacia tantos años que leyó la noticia del ataque a la _Isla Mirroball_, que inevitablemente imaginó lo peor. _Syra_ dijo su nombre y _Zeff_ tuvo que sujetarse de la mesa para no caer de su silla por la impresión, aun recordaba a la gentil familia que visitaba el _Baratie_ para festejar diversos eventos familiares. Entonces Zeff le pidió que esperara un momento, y fue hasta su oficina para sacar un viejo álbum de fotografías, cuando regresó, colocó el enorme libro sobre la mesa –Mira, tenemos algunas fotos de los clientes que usábamos como publicidad—con una sonrisa Zeff sacó la foto del libro y se la entregó a Syra.

La fotografía mostraba a la _Familia Feuer_ hacia diez u doce años, sobre la mesa había un enorme pastel de cumpleaños, el señor y la señora _Feuer_ tenían las manos sobre los hombros de una niña que estaba a punto de apagar las velas del pastel, y _Razo_ tenía una enorme caja de regalo entre las manos. En una esquina al fondo, se veía un joven rubio con ceja arremolinada que _Zeff_ jalaba por la oreja, como si lo estuviese regañando.

Una cálida lagrima brotó de la fuente de los recuerdos -¿puedo conservarla?—preguntó la capitana. Zeff respondió afirmativamente, y tomando la cajetilla de cigarros entre sus manos, dijo-¿de qué se trata?.

_Syra_ contó sobre su estancia en _Sunny_ y lo enamorada que estaba del hijo del dueño del _Baratie_. La tripulación cerró puertas y ventanas, y entonces _Syra_ explicó a _Zeff_ sus planes para algún día abrir el paso de _Luffy_ hasta el pirata oscuro _Barbanegra _–entonces cuando el Rey Pirata derroque al emperador oscuro… finalmente podremos estar juntos—fueron las últimas palabras del relato.

El anciano la regaño sobremanera por no haber tenido el valor de quedarse al lado de _Sanji_ y afrontar las consecuencias, pero _Syra_, emocional, volátil y creyéndose mejor conocedora del nuevo mundo, de la crueldad y fuerza de los emperadores, siguió con su plan.

De cualquier forma, en respeto a un viejo amigo, _Zeff _subió al barco azulado y los acompaño hasta _Mirrorball_ para visitar la tumba de los _Señores Feuer_. _Zeff _tuvo que alejarse un momento, para permitir que _Syra_ hablara a solas con sus padres. La joven lloró, rió, gritó, y se disculpó, una vez estuvo lista para marcharse, les envió un beso y ambos dejaron un ramo de flores sobre los epitafios.

Subieron por una colina hasta una vieja cabaña, donde _Syra_ se despidió de _Derek y el abuelo _una vez más, y al final, al pie de un risco, arrojó una flor al mar para su hermano. Jamás entendería su devoción a la Marina, o al menos lo que representa, pero sabía lo que se siente amar a alguien, e imaginando que aun ella que sentía poseer un inmenso corazón, solo pensaba en un reducido número de personas; ¿cuán grande debía ser entonces el corazón de su hermano para amar a toda la humanidad?, tal vez jamás lo comprendería, en ocasiones parecía una tontería, quizá fuesen meras especulaciones, pero al menos se sentía reconciliada con _Razo_.

Al regresar al _Baratie_, _Zeff_ la abrazó y se despidió de ella con una palmadita en el hombro.

Cuenta la leyenda que entre los piratas se corría el rumor de que un capitán del nuevo mundo frecuentaba el _Baratie_, y desde ese entonces nadie se atrevió a hacer disturbios en el lugar.

* * *

**"Su cofre del tesoro"**

**En agradecimiento a: TakanashiYomi, bella autora y compañera que tuvo la generosidad de leer y emocionarse con el fanfic.**

Un enorme barco propiedad de _Big Mom_ fue interceptado por piratas de _Kaido_, la batalla para apoderarse de una pequeña isla fue extensa y de consecuencias irreparables, así eran los encuentros entre bandos, hierro y sangre hasta que solo una bandera quedaba en pie.

En aquella isla del _Nuevo Mundo_, vivía _Ayumi_, una niña de cinco años que perdió a sus padre en la guerra de los emperadores y fue puesta a disposición de una pariente lejana. Usualmente vestía una falda negra, blusa manga corta de color blanco, chaqueta morada y unas botitas de trabajo, su cabello era largo y suelto y caía por su espalda. Su vida cambio por completo el día que los emperadores atacaron su hogar. Al final se impuso la flotilla de _Big Mom_, y se forzó a los habitantes a construir una fábrica de chocolates.

Todos los civiles fueron obligados a trabajar durante horas sin descanso y en condiciones infrahumanas, salvo los niños que fueron enviados a los campos para cosechar.

El director general de la fábrica era un subordinado de la emperadora _Big Mom_, y tenía a su disposición una gran cantidad de sirvientes que atendían todos sus caprichos. La madrastra de _Ayumi _trabajaba para el director de la fábrica, y debido a las dolorosas cargas de trabajo y los azotes de que era objeto, siempre regresaba a casa furiosa y acongojada. Para mala suerte de _Ayumi_, su madrastra se desquitaba con ella y la golpeaba, fue tanto el desprecio de la madrastra por la pequeña, que incluso propuso al director de la fábrica que _Ayumi _la reemplazara en la fábrica. El director pensó que era buena idea, porque así tendría un mueble para poner los pies, la idea le surgió al recordar la forma en que los _Tenryūbitos_ tratan a sus esclavos, así que, con una sonrisa sarnosa en el rostro aceptó el trato.

_Ayumi _era una niña explotada y maltratada que vivía bajo el imperio de _Big Mom_ y su descomunal apetito.

Un día, desde el horizonte apareció una carabela azul cielo, con la bandera del sombrero de cocinero y los dos fusiles. Eran los _Piratas Alegres_, aliados de _Barbanegra_.

Digamos que los _Piratas Alegres_ tenían una forma muy peculiar de conquistar Islas para el emperador a quien servían. Por regla general, la gente del pirata oscuro arrasaba con todo lo que encontraba a su paso, eliminando toda forma de oposición, arrebataba y esclavizaba, pero en cambio los _Piratas Alegres_ únicamente utilizaban el símbolo de los tres cráneos como una forma de intimidación para alejar a otros piratas. Los territorios conquistados por la banda de _Syra_ se convertían en lugares de paz y armonía, donde incluso la gente llegaba a tener pacificas vidas, hasta el momento en que eran atacados por fuerzas de otro emperador o incluso despojados por gente del propio _Kurohige_ que llegaba para abastecerse y arrasaba con todo. _Syra_ no podía prometer a sus territorios una paz duradera, pues _Barbanegra_ disponía de ellos a su antojo, y su crueldad era inmensa, pero al menos era un pequeño alivio, como una estrella brillando sola en todo el universo. Cuenta la leyenda que el Emperador _Akagami_ jamás atacó los territorios de _Barbanegra_ que habían sido conquistados por los _Piratas Alegres_.

Al anclar el barco, _Syra_ bajo de su nave y ordenó a su tripulación que se marcharan hasta que les diera la señal para que volvieran a por ella. Su modo de operación era infiltrarse en las islas enemigas para estudiar el perímetro, realizar un estudio, y diseñar una estrategia para conquistar la isla, o en su defecto, rendir un informe a _Laffitte_ indicando el porqué la isla no era un lugar viable o de utilidad para el emperador oscuro.

Tal vez creas que un lugar donde la gente es marginada y esclavizada, el cielo se esconde tras el humo y smog producido por las fábricas de chocolate y las personas caminan como muertos vivientes, sea terrible, pero en el _Nuevo Mundo_, tener algo de tranquilidad ya es decir mucho. Y ciertamente esa isla podía calificarse como un lugar pacifico.

_Syra_ se infiltró en la fábrica como empleada, fue entonces que vio por primera vez a la pequeña _Ayumi_ en día normal de trabajo, usaba botitas rotas, ropa roída y su cara estaba manchada, cargaba un cubo enorme de agua que sus bracitos no soportaban. La niña colocó el cubo sobre el piso para descansar un poco sus brazos. Al ver aquello, el director general la reprendió y sacando su látigo se dispuso a azotarla. Pero _Syra_, que estaba en las cercanías, detuvo el ataque anteponiendo su brazo y recibiendo el golpe en lugar de la niña. La pirata infiltrada arrebató el látigo al director de la fabrica y de una patada lo mando a volar.

La joven acarició la nuca de la niña, _Ayumi_ le miro muy asustada, pensando que recibiría otra tunda, pero _Syra_ se agacho y, remojando un pañuelo en agua, le limpio la carita.

-¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó con una sonrisa. La niña no contestó.

_Syra_ cargó a la pequeña en brazos y salió corriendo para inspeccionar la fabrica en busca de otros menores, pero para su sorpresa e inexplicablemente, _Ayumi_ era la única niña en la fábrica de chocolates -¿sabes donde están tus padres?— preguntó _Syra_. La niña negó con la cabeza.

_Syra_ era consciente que no podía salvar la isla. Estratégicamente hablando, no era un peligro ni un beneficio para las fuerzas de _Barbanegra_, y si empezaba a conquistar islas en nombre del oscuro sin consentimiento de éste, acabaría siendo ejecutada, y las pocas islas que estaban seguras serian masacradas. Pero al menos podía sacar a la niña que llevaba en brazos y a su familia de ese terrorífico lugar.

Cuando _Syra_ llegó a la casa de la madrastra con indicaciones de la niña, la mujer dio una bofetada a _Ayumi_ que provocó que _Syra_ saltara del susto. Era inaudito lo que veía. La señora rabiosa insultó con palabrotas a _Syra _e intentó atacarla con una botella de vidrio, pero la pirata la esquivó y, con _Ayumi _en brazos, se fue del lugar.

En la vieja casona, la mujer reía y bebía sake mientras agradecía el tener una boca menos que alimentar, pero cuando recapacitó que _Ayumi _la reemplazaba en la fábrica, salió corriendo para perseguir a _Syra_. La escena llamó la atención de los piratas aliados de _Big Mom_ y una persecución masiva tuvo lugar. _Syra_ sacó su _Den den mushi_ y ordenó a _Blondie _que enviara un barco pequeño sin bandera al suroeste de la Isla.

Tras correr unos kilómetros, _Blondie _la estaba esperando en la playa, _Syra_ pidió a su nakama que cuidara de _Ayumi_, entonces dándose la media vuelta, comenzó a pelear contra los piratas que la perseguían.

Durante el ocaso se divisaba un pequeño bote que transportaba a una mujer de cabello castaño, un hombre grande con garfio, y una pequeña niña que se aferraba a _Syra_.

* * *

_Ayumi_ tardo tiempo en acostumbrarse al barco, pero le agradaba sentir la brisa del mar y jugar por las tardes con _Yoko_ y _Boss,_ el escarabajo.

_Rivers_ adaptó la habitación de _Syra_ e introdujo otra cama y guardarropa para _Ayumi_. La capitana no tardo en percatarse que la pequeña tenía especial gusto por las chaquetas y las botas, de modo que le compró bastantes.

_Syra _sabía que _Ayumi_ correría peligro en el barco tarde o temprano, así que paso muchas noches en vela estudiando mapas, bitácoras y analizando otros datos tratando de ubicar una isla segura para que _Ayumi _viviera. Al final eligió una isla cercana a los territorios de _Akagami_, que el pirata oscuro tenia completamente olvidada.

Los tiempos de paz en aquella isla permitieron que floreciera un pequeño pueblo que contaba con un orfanato, donde en secreto, _Syra_ refugiaba algunos huérfanos de los piratas de _Barbanegra_, cuyos padres caían en batalla. El _Nuevo Mundo_ es un lugar sangriento donde la brecha entre la vida y la muerte es muy pequeña.

Fue difícil para la tripulación de _Syra_ despedirse de la niña, pero sabían que era lo mejor. A _Syra_ se le partía el corazón cuando las enfermeras tomaban a _Ayumi _de la mano para conducirla al orfanato, realmente se había encariñado con la pequeña.

La aventura y las batallas no tenían fin, pero S_yra_ se apoyaba en el segundo al mando de su barco, para procurarse algunos momentos para visitar a _Ayumi_ en el orfanato.

_Syra_ le contaba cuentos, la llevaba a pasear, la arropaba por la noche y la llenaba de abrazos, hasta que un día ocurrió lo inevitable. Inconscientemente _Ayumi_ le dijo—Mamá-.

_Syra_ pensó que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, las palabras de la pequeña niña eran como una caricia invisible, así que le contestó de la única forma posible, la llamó—hija-.

La hora de la despedida llegó, y madre e hija se separaron con la promesa de volver a verse muy pronto.

Algunas noches _Syra_ conciliaba el sueño imaginando que _Sanji_ visitaba la isla y las abrazaba a ambas.

En una ocasión, _Syra_ regresó de un intenso recorrido por las cordilleras del fin con sus nakamas. Al entrar al orfanato, una de las enfermeras le dijo –Ayumi es una niña cohibida, no juega con los huérfanos y no quiere usar zapatos de niña-.

_Syra_ coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la enfermera—agradezco su preocupación, pero Ayumi tiene que desenvolver su personalidad como ella quiera, no es que sea solitaria… le gusta tener su espacio y pensar mucho, no tiene nada de malo—_Syra_ entro al lugar-¡Ayumi!—llamó a su pequeña.

-¡ _Okaasan_!- _Ayumi _recibió a su madre pidiéndole que la cargara.

Madre e hija estaban en la habitación de _Ayumi_. La niña peinaba el cabello de Syra, quien sonreía y levantaba los pies—mira Ayumi, salvaste los pies de mami, ahora entiendo porque te gustan tanto las botitas… son cómodas—su sonrisa era inmensa y su voz dulcísima.

Comieron juntas y luego sacaron a pasear a _Estofado_ (un cachorro que _Syra_ compró para _Ayumi _y que llamaron de esa manera). Cuando llegaron a la playa sacaron el cuaderno de dibujo y el grafito, _Syra _había enseñado a _Ayumi _a dibujar, y aunque la pequeña no era una artista, _Syra_ atesoraba todos los dibujos de _Ayumi_ en un pequeño cofre, junto con otras pertenencias valiosas como fotografías.

El barco de _Pierro Gellatino_ había seguido los pasos de _Syra Feuer_ desde que se le viera en territorio de _Big Mom_ –muy interesante—dijo el pirata al descubrir la pequeña comunidad en medio de una isla que se creía desierta. Pero lo más interesante fue ver a _Pólvora Rosa Syra_ sentada en la playa junto a una pequeña niña que la llamaba mamá.

Las tardes en la playa dibujando con _Ayumi_, provocaban en _Syra_ una felicidad inmensa que nutria su corazón, no es que la felicidad fuera un sentimiento desconocido para ella, pero el jubilo de tener a su hija entre sus brazos no se equiparaba a nada que conociera antes, era la dicha de ser madre.

Como cada fin de semana, llegó la hora de la despedida, aunque cada vez era más digerible, no las mal interpretes, no es que no quisieran estar juntas todo el tiempo, pero poco a poco se acostumbraron a su forma de vida y se dieron el tiempo de disfrutar de su felicidad intensamente, pese a que no se veían todo el tiempo.

Cuando _Syra_ subió a la carabela azulada, toda su tripulación se despidió de _Ayumi_, en especial _Yoko_ y _Boss_, sus más grandes compañeros de juego.

Llegada la noche, _Pierro Gellatino_ se escabulló en el orfanato para secuestrar a _Ayumi_ con la intención de extorsionar a _Syra_ para que revelara información sobre _Barbanegra_.

_Gellatino_ era un usario de _Aku ma no mi_ tipo logia, su cuerpo se convertía en gelatina de limón, y más de una ocasión tuvo que escapar de _Big Mom_ para que no se lo comiera.

Cuando las enfermeras notaron la ausencia de _Ayumi_, llamaron a _Syra _mediante el _Den den mushi_. Al recibir la noticia, la madre dijo –Souka—y colgó la bocina. Las enfermeras estaban fuera de sí, no sabían qué hacer, se miraban unas a las otras completamente desconcertadas, y lo único que se les ocurrió fue salir a buscar en las cercanías.

_Ayumi _estuvo perdida durante un día entero. _Estofado_ no paraba de ladrar.

_Pierro Gellatino_ caminaba por el bosque de la isla en dirección a la costa donde sus _nakamas_ lo estarían esperando para llevarse a _Ayumi. _La niña estaba atada de piernas y manos, y tenía un pasamontañas alrededor de su boca.

El pirata se escabullía entre las plantas con una mirada llena de satisfacción, pero fue entonces que desde la cima de un pino escucho una voz femenina y peligrosa.

-Ara…Ara… ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa chico malo?—preguntó _Syra_ con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

-¡Oh Pólvora Rosa!, ¡hermosa!, cuánto tiempo, creí que mi plan era perfecto, ¿Cómo lo supiste?—dijo _Pierro_ con _Ayumi _en su brazo.

- Gellatino… me duele la cabeza, así que vayamos al grano… haz vivido el triple de tiempo que yo y navegado por el Nuevo Mundo durante años—la sonrisa irónica de _Syra_ se convirtió en una mirada amenazante—no es posible que no te des cuenta de tu situación—

El pirata dio un suspiro—lo sé, si estás aquí significa que tus hombres emboscaron a mis nakamas, parece que no tengo escapatoria…pero antes deja que te diga una cosa… no lo tomes personal, solo es trabajo-.

_Syra_ sacó su pintalabios y un pequeño espejo -Ara, ara… estoy ligeramente confundida… ¿en qué momento pensaste que sería buena idea secuestrar a la hijita de una pirata desquiciada, loca y armada?

_Pierro Gellatino_ rió ligeramente –No está todo perdido, aun tengo un rehén—el pirata convirtió su otra mano en gelatina mientras amenazaba con ahogar a la pequeña.

_Syra_ arqueó una ceja -Gellatino, eh conquistado decenas de islas en nombre del emperador oscuro, y te aseguro que la recompensa ha sido gratificante, pero… justo ahora tienes en tus manos mi tesoro más grande y precioso… en pocas palabras ataste con tus sucias manos a una de las personas que más amo en el mundo… dejémonos de rodeos… puedes soltar delicadamente a mi hija, entonces yo perdonare tu vida y como soy generosa, únicamente te romperé todos los huesos… o puedes hacer una completa tontería y afrontar las consecuencias de mi verdadera ira—_Syra_ arrojó su maquillaje al suelo.

-No hay marcha atrás—_Gellatino_ estaba a punto de envolver la cara de _Ayumi_ para sofocarla, pero _Syra_ desenfundó su fusil a una velocidad sobre humana -** ¡**BUSOSHOKU HAKI!—el brazo de _Syra_ y su fusil se envolvieron en _Haky de armadura_, la bala salió disparada cargada del color de la armadura, y cuando atravesó el brazo gelatinoso del tipo logia, causo una herida en el nervio que provoco que involuntariamente _Pierro_ soltara a la niña.

_Syra_ envolvió su rodilla en _haky_ y saltando salió disparada hasta donde se encontraba el pirata, propinándole un potente rodillazo que impactó en toda la cara de _Gellatino_, rompiéndole todos los dientes.

La tripulación de _Syra_ apresó a _Pierro_ y lo llevó hasta un sitio donde fue fácilmente capturado por la Marina.

Mientras tanto, _Syra_ caminaba de la mano con _Ayumi_ mientras le decía—Hija, te dije que no hablaras con extraños-.

_Syra_ podía actuar ruda, pero al final, tuvo que pasar la noche en el orfanato abrazando a su hija, para sentirse segura y poder conciliar el sueño.

* * *

**** Y aun quedan agradecimientos :D**


	19. (Syra s Memories) (3 y 4)

**PROHIBIDO PARA MENORES DE 15 XD**

**Syra´s Memories**

* * *

**"forbidden love"**

**En agradecimiento a: la Argentina y **  
******MaryJu-chan**, quien **tuvo la amabilidad de leer estas letras y honrarme con su presencia y muy atinados comentarios a lo largo del fanfic.**

Al sonar el despertador _Syra_ se llevó las manos al rostro deseando detener el tiempo para poder estar cinco minutos más en la cama y descansar como si hubiese dormido otras ocho horas. La noche anterior su tripulación regresaba de una larga jornada de viajes ininterrumpidos. En el momento en que abrió la regadera y el agua se deslizó por su cuerpo, deseaba que todo el cansancio y el estrés pudieran irse por el desagüe, del mismo modo que el olor a guerra impregnado en sus poros cedía ante la suavidad del jabón. Desde hace mucho tiempo que _Syra_ no disfrutaba un autentico descanso. Deseaba relajarse un poco, pero una parte incomoda de su subconsciente le decía otra cosa, rosaba sus piernas y lo sabia; tenía ganas de él.

Con una bocanada de pan de mermelada en la boca y el tiempo en su contra, apenas tuvo espacio para tomar el desayuno, cuando ya estaba dando órdenes de fijar nuevo rumbo.

El capitán _Burgess_, nakama directo y tripulante de _Barbanegra_, viajaría a _Dressrosa_ para participar en un torneo donde el premio seria la _Mera Mera no Mi. _La capitana de los _Piratas Alegres_ leyó el informe con pesadez y una taza de té de manzanilla. Informes y más informes, el trabajo parecía inacabable. Otra misión tediosa acompañando a un Nakama del oscuro le tomó por sorpresa. Odiaba tener que convivir con ellos, pero había sido designada como apoyo externo, después de todo, personas de todo el mundo estarían en la Isla durante la competición. La joven casi se ahoga con el agua caliente de su bebida al recordar que dicha _Aku ma no Mi_ perteneció en el pasado al hermano de _Luffy_. En principio quiso convencerse a sí misma que tal vez los Mugiwaras no sabrían sobre la competición, pero su mar de hormonas revoloteaba murmurándole… quizá, _Sanji _estará allí. Y "_tal vez lo vea de nuevo mañana"_, ese oscuro lugar en su cerebro le susurra seductoramente.

Ante la sola posibilidad, tuvo que idear un plan para ocultar su identidad. _Yoko_ le ayudó con el tinte y _Olive_ consiguió los pupilentes. Un estilista corto su cabello hasta sus hombros. Con la transformación, _Syra_ lucia como una guapa morena de ojos negros, labios rojos y pestañas largas.

* * *

Al llegar a la isla, se apartó del resto de los aliados, ni siquiera supo a donde fue _Burgess_, solo tenía una idea en la cabeza, quería ver a _Sanji_ aunque fuese un efímero momento. Caminó lentamente hasta la cafetería más cercana al muelle. Los tacones altos sonaban contra el piso de mármol delatando su llegada. Tomó asiento en una mesa exterior y ordenó fruta picada además de jugo de naranja.

Deslizó lentamente los lentes oscuros sobre su nariz y, después de tanto tiempo, los vio. Era _Sanji_ acompañado de una sensual española de cabello rizado, amplias caderas, busto pronunciado y una rosa adornando su cabello. El rubio la llamaba por su nombre. _Violet._

¿Qué podía hacer?, ella renunció a esos brazos el día que abandonó la calidez de las sabanas de la habitación de la posada.

_Syra_ colocó el periódico sobre la mesa. Entendía bien que tanto ella como _Sanji _eran personas libres, pero, ¿qué era ese sentimiento que se apoderaba de ella y le provocaba tanto enojo?, a diferencia de las islas conquistadas, tratándose de _Sanji_, la joven apretaba los puños invadida de rabia al ver que otra había osado profanar su territorio.

El cocinero no supo más de la tiradora desde aquella fatídica noche. Desapareció sin decir adiós. Quizá todo fue un juego para ella, posiblemente estaba saciada y enfadada de la vida en el _Sunny_, se fue como se va el viento entre las manos. Sin embargo, no dejó de pensar en ella ni un segundo, sin importar con cuantas mujeres intentara saciar su sed. Para _Sanji_ eran noches vacías en la cama de completas extrañas. La mañana que el amor de su vida escapó por la puerta, dejo una nota advirtiendo al cocinero que se mantuviese alejado, pero lejos de funcionar, solo aumentó la desesperación de _Sanji_ por estar cerca de ella.

La joven se repetía a si misma que era demasiado pronto para desafiar al emperador, se resistía a sí misma para no correr a reclamar a su hombre. Negarle el cariño que ella de momento no podía darle, sería un doble crimen. Pero al verlo de la mano de otra, _Syra_ se sorprendió al descubrir su corazón estremecido en pánico, angustia y celos. No sería capaz de estar lejos de _Sanji_.

Incapaz de resistirse a la belleza, pasión y espíritu del cocinero, _Syra_ aceptó estar con él una vez más, pero en sus propios términos.

Cuando _Sanji_ se despidió de _Violet_ con un beso, _Syra_ sentía que su mano ardía en deseos de abofetearlo, pero se contuvo y lo siguió por un momento.

Desde la distancia, los ojos de _Syra_ se postraron sobre aquel hombre atormentado y consumado que buscaba saciar su perdida en la compañía femenina sin resultados. _Sanji_ entró al _Casino_ y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando la encargada ordenó a una edecán que acompañara a_ Sanji_ en la mesa de juego, _Syra_ la interceptó en la escalera para hacer un trato con ella. A cambio de una gran cantidad de monedas de oro, ambas intercambiaron sus prendas. Y ocultando su rostro con un antifaz negro, _Syra_, totalmente cambiada, con cabello teñido en negro hasta los hombros, labios escarlatas, medias negras, blusa blanca, falda corta y tacones altos, fue hasta donde se encontraba el rubio, disfrazada como una de las modelos del _Casino_. Sanji apenas si apostó algunas fichas en la ruleta, cuanto sujeto la mano de la edecán, y caminando en silencio la llevó hasta una habitación localizada en el tercer piso del _Casino_. El piso aludido tenia un conjunto de habitaciones disponibles para las parejas que deseaban pasar la noche juntos, luego de una tarde de apuestas.

_Syra_ entró en la habitación. _Sanji_ caminó hasta la ventana.

El rubio miraba a través de la ventana con esos ojos vacios. Se dio la vuelta para ver a su acompañante. La mujer del antifaz permaneció petrificada sin decir nada.

La joven miró a _Sanji_ deseando no haberlo hecho. El cocinero la ve de cerca con ojos oscuros, humeantes e intensos. Solo una idea ocupa la mente de la chica; "_ese hombre es amable, poderoso, extremadamente atractivo y un seductor". _Intentó concentrarse en no caerse con sus propios pies por la impresión de volver a verlo en secreto.

El cocinero dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y dejó que el humo escapara por la ventana en dirección a la noche -Te estaba esperando—su voz es baja y la está mirando. Sus ojos están concentrados en ella.

Ella casi no puede respirar. _"De prisa, hagámoslo para que pueda escapar", _se escucha una voz temerosa en su interior. Lo ve a través del antifaz –que guapo es—piensa para sí misma.

La voz de _Sanji_ era profunda y serena - Aceptaras toda actividad que considere placentera dentro de los límites infranqueables… para cuidar tu salud, comerás los alimentos de esta lista – extendió un pedazo de papel sin apartar su vista de ella - pagaré lo suficiente para que durante mi estancia en _Dressrosa_ no tengas relaciones con otro… si desobedeces, prescindiré de tus servicios—_Sanji_ se frotaba la barbilla con el dedo índice mientras la contemplaba.

_Syra_ se mordió un labio en anticipación y se encontró a si misma entusiasmada por la propuesta. Que palabras tan deliciosas y toxicas. Pudo ser alguien más, pero era ella quien en ese momento se encontraba tras el antifaz. De acuerdo, ella lo desea, no puede seguir ocultando sus sentimientos..Lo encuentra atractivo al pie de la ventana, muy atractivo. Pero no puede revelar su identidad. Es una causa perdida, ella lo sabe, aun no pueden estar juntos y por eso suspira con amargo resentimiento. Fue toda una coincidencia que _Burgess_ le ordenara ir a _Dressrosa. _Pero aun así, puede admirarlo desde lejos, ¿no?

¿Por qué lo ve así?, el olor del tabaco impregnado en el traje de _Sanji_, el vino y la colonia la atraen como un imán.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando aquí?—preguntan los labios en llamas del cocinero. Se acerca y remueve un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de la joven. Sus cuerpos se rosan levemente y una corriente recorre el cuerpo de _Syra_ como una tormenta eléctrica.

Remueve las hebras de cabello y se abre paso hasta el cuello de la chica para besarlo una, dos, tres, cuatro… diez veces.

Las mejillas de _Syra_ se pintan de rosa, el rubor intenso desborda desde el calor de su piel, su mirada se pierda y su boca exhala calor y vapor. Se sienta sobre la cama, y _Sanji_ le quita las medias lentamente, mientras besa cada parte de su cuerpo en un recorrido sensual que comenzó en la punta de los dedos y terminó debajo del ombligo.

_Sanji_ se levanta y la hinca a sus pies -abre la boca - le dice. Un fuerte y masculino aroma la golpea, y no puede evitar que el miembro de su amado se derrita en sus labios. El deseo se retuerce entre sus manos. Ese fue su destino y en él viajo su anhelo.

_Sanji_ la sujetó por el brazo y le ordenó que se pusiera de pie, hundiendo su mano debajo de la blusa con leve ternura, como el agua y la harina. Ella tiembla de placer al sentir las enormes manos mimando sus pechos. El cocinero la puso contra la pared y, en un movimiento brusco se volvieron uno mismo. Ella gemía. Su separación era la sed y el hambre, y ese reencuentro fue la fruta. Era un duelo y las ruinas, y su reencuentro el milagro.

-Ah, Syra chanw no se cómo pudiste contenerme en la tierra de tu alma, y en la cruz de tus brazos—la lengua de _Sanj_i acaricia su nombre y el corazón de _Syra_ se estremece una vez más.

Al bordo del éxtasis ella pregunta-¿Cómo supiste?—sus ojos están cerrados y desde su boca emergen sonidos impronunciables.

Él aumenta el ritmo y responde -Porque soy tu amigo, tu novio y tu mentor… todo a la vez.

-¿Quién era ella?—su voz tiembla pues un volcán en erupción se agita entre sus piernas empujándola contra la pared, y araña las paredes con obsesión.

Sanji le sujeta la barbilla y le dice al oído –La chica con quien me acuesto pensando en ti-.

Ninguno de los dos puede más. Ambos acaban y ella grita extasiada. _Sanji _la arroja a la cama y la abraza - Sigues huyendo de mí sin explicarme el porqué, me tratas como un juego del que puedes pasar y olvidarte al día siguiente… pero yo me arrancaría la pierna a cambio de besar tus labios y acariciar todo tu cuerpo – el tono de voz parecía un reproche - cada mañana regreso a la cocina diciendo, ve, tal vez este allí- Sanji le retira el antifaz para contemplarla una vez más, su Syra, su amada, su todo, escondida tras ese cabello y ojos negros - porque no soy lo suficientemente bueno para estar dentro de ti, y al mismo tiempo no pienso en otra cosa que hacerte el amor—besa la frente de la joven, como un contenedor de infinita ternura.

Ella también lo abraza. Un riachuelo de agua dulce brota desde sus pupilas –mi deseo de ti fue el más terrible y corto, el más revuelto y ebrio—dice la joven mientras muerte la oreja de _Sanji._

_Syra_ comienza a vestirse y cuando está a punto de cruzar la puerta, Sanji aun sin camisa, la abraza –si me amas quédate.

Ella no dice nada, su corazón se contrae, y lo aparta. Abre la puerta y con un pie fuera de la habitación, _Sanji _la sujeta de la muñeca con fuerza –no importa si nunca me amaste y todo fue un juego para ti… voy hacer que te enamores completamente de mi… prepárate.

La joven recupera sus prendas y se viste con desesperación en un baño pequeño. Corrió hasta la salida para sentir el fresco aire de _Dressrosa_.

* * *

**"Last memory"**

**En agradecimiento a: México y ****Shamadi1996, talentosa creadora de personajes alternativos, por ****sus muy divertidos comentarios y en general su presencia a lo largo del fic.**

_Syra_ cerró la tapa del libro y no pudo enfocar sus pensamientos en las líneas que tenia frente a sus ojos. Demasiadas cosas ocurrían a la vez, después de todo tenía más responsabilidades que antes. _Ayumi _le esperaba cada fin de semana en el orfanato, la guerra de los emperadores no daba tregua y tenía una tripulación que dirigir. Giró su rostro en dirección al espejo que colgaba de la pared, en la sala de capitán en su barco, y se encontró con una completa extraña con anteojos de lectura. Tomó un mechón de su cabello y se preguntó a si misma cuanto tardaría en crecer y recuperar su color natural.

Los recuerdos de su última conservación con Robín la acechaban:

_"…Robin, tienes que prometerme que guardaras el secreto… por favor perdóname por depositar en ti un peso tan grande… solo estoy siendo egoísta, pero sé que algún día podre encontrar consuelo sabiendo que al menos tú sabes la verdad…"_

**_Syra: _**_Tarde o temprano la gente de __Kurohige_ dará conmigo.

**_Robin: _**_Cuando ese día llegue estaremos listos. No tienes de que preocuparte, Luffy jamás dejaría atrás a un Nakama._

**_Syra: _**_No hay duda que Monkey D. Luffy es el hombre que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas, pero ahora mismo, toda la tripulación corre peligro conmigo a bordo._

**_Robin_**_: La vida de un pirata está llena de peligros, además __Kurohige ya es enemigo de Luffy, ¡fue quien entregó a su hermano a la Marina!, ¡entiéndelo!, que tu estés a bordo del Sunny no cambiara nada_.

**_Syra: _**_Pero tal como están las cosas, es Luffy quien persigue al oscuro, de momento eso es una ventaja. Barbanegra no tiene interés en los Mugiwaras, su atención se concentra en la guerra de los emperadores y su ambición por alcanzar la cumbre del mundo… no quiero darle una razón para perseguir a Luffy y su tripulación. _

**_Robin: _**_No hay forma que de que el capitán pierda ante Barbanegra._

**_Syra:_**_ Robín, el poder de los emperadores no es de este mundo… ellos controlan el océano más temible y peligroso sobre la tierra. Cuando llegue el momento, abandonare el barco y regresare con los aliados del emperador, para algún día abrir el camino del barco legendario hacia el pirata oscuro_

_(…)_

_No hay forma de que los emperadores sean derrotados sin un plan y toda la ayuda que Luffy pueda conseguir._

**_Robin:_**_ ¡no lo hagas!, ¡Sanji no lo aceptara!_

**_Syra:_**_ Y por eso me iré sin que él se dé cuenta._

**_Robin: _**_¡NOOOOO!, ¡de ningún modo puedes hacer eso!, le romperás el corazón._

**_Syra: _**_Es mejor que verlo morir a manos de __Kurohige, por culpa de un capitán imprudente que no medita sobre los límites de su propia fuerza… los engranajes ya han comenzado a moverse. Luffy alcanzara la cima, pero tenemos que ser pacientes._

**_Robin:_**_ No dejare que le hagas esto a Sanji, el tiene derecho a saberlo._

**_Syra: _**_¿Y luego qué?... ¿me quedó en el barco, los pongo en peligro a todos y acabamos bajo las profundidades?... ¿me voy y el viene conmigo?, Sanji, al igual que los demás, es alguien fundamental para la tripulación del próximo Rey de los mares… O ¿me despido sin más hasta que el paso del tiempo borre nuestro amor?_

_(…)_

**_Robin: _**_Nos subestimas… _

**_Syra:_**_ Te equivocas, si los subestimara no me separaría del amor de mi vida para llevar a cabo un elaborado plan que beneficie a alguien en quien no confió… lo hago porque lo amo, y tengo confianza absoluta en que ustedes serán los reyes de los mares… cuando ese día llegue, si Sanji no me odia… tal vez, podremos estar juntos._

Abrió la tapa del libro una vez más para ver las letras amontonadas pero sin leer nada. Se cuestionaba a si misma si realmente había hecho lo correcto. Y con la nuca apoyada en su mano y los ojos cerrados, se planteaba la posibilidad de abandonarlo todo, tomar a su hija en brazos y correr a los brazos de Sanji. Su vida estuvo llena de momentos de vacilación como ese.

* * *

_**** Espero que fuese de tu agrado.Y si así lo deseas, te invito a dejar un pequeño comentario que me permita saber tu opinión. **_

**** Gracias a ojitos-azules**, con quien nunca tuve la fortuna de intercambiar palabras, pero que espero que el fanfic haya estado a la altura de sus expectativas.

**** Gracias a** **Guest**, por sus palabras de ánimo, y a quien prometo plantearme seriamente la posibilidad de una segunda temporada.

**** Un abrazo gigante a** **Candy-chan**, lectora anónima, simpática y peculiar, que no pasa desapercibido ni los mas mínimos detalles, y que espero que abrá una cuenta pronto para poder mantener comunicación con ella.

******* No te pierdas **El Sombrero de Paja** por **MaryJu-chan**, y **estate al pendiente de la secuela ****El Sombrero de Paja****: Isla Victoria, **donde muy probablemente se llegue a explicar la historia de los Mugiwaras algunos años en el futuro, y naturalmente el paradero de Syra.

¿Alguien dijo **SEGUNDA ****PARTE**?, no te pierdas **La Pasión de Pierna Negra Sanji - SEVEN DAYS OF GLORY**


End file.
